Princess of Summer and Winter
by nachochips
Summary: Alysh Baratheon is the fifth daughter of the late King Robert. After his death, the Baratheons are on the run. In Robert's dying words Alysh, residing in Dragonstone at the time, is betrothed to the Stark family. With the proceeding brutal murder of her brother and Ned Stark, along with Cat, Alysh travels to Winterfell to meet her new family. Warning: Sex, Assault, Violence
1. Chapter 1: The Meeting

"It is very lovely to meet you Lady Baratheon," Robb Stark, Lord Stark, I corrected in my head, greeted me. I curtsied low, my long yellow dress bunching up and in the way.

"My grace," I greeted him before standing once again, my two guards did a similar bow. "I am pleased to understand the arrangements between our families. The Baratheons and Starks have long been brothers in war, I am honored to carry on the traditions," I tell him, he does not smile but only looks troubled. "Is something wrong my grace?" There was a bang at the door as they swung open.

"You did what?" In entered Jon Snow, or as Lord Stark tells me, my husband. He marched past me and my guards to stare down his half-brother. His grey fur cape trailing behind him, his white wolf growling lowly. "You married me off to a Baratheon? Without consulting me? I thought I was safe from that, I'm not even a Stark!" Jon growled at his elder brother, Robb Stark's dire wolf rose at the angry words, casting a glance towards the other before sitting back down.

"We will discuss this later Snow," Robb spoke lowly, he gestured at me and Jon spun around. Snow looked confused but looking at my yellow dress and my houses sigil on my necklace he put the pieces together. I curtsied lowly, trying not to let my apprehension show. I did not want to seem weak, but also not contentious. He would be my future husband, I reminded myself sharply.

"My lady," Jon bowed, confusion still riddled his face but this time he took a second to look me over. My mid-length brown hair and a short frame were not like those in the North, they grew their hair long and their girls tall, except his youngest sister. Arya Stark was short, with dark hair and dark eyes, just like the bastard son in front of me. I heard hundreds of stories of his father, the righteous and noble Lord Eddard Stark. My father's greatest confident, friend, and brother. He told me stories of their fostering at the Eyrie, young Eddard Stark that had yet to know he would be a Lord, second to his eldest brother Brandon. My father had always been a lord, Lord of Storm's End from nearly his earliest memory. His first memory was of my grandparent's death.

"Lady Alysh of House Baratheon, youngest daughter of Robert Baratheon, the Late King of the Andals, pray the gods let his soul rest," Lord Stark introduced me, my face turned in a slight smile towards me betrothed. I looked at his face, his curly brown hair and long Northern face. He was a Stark that was certain. His face was morphed with confusion and anger but I did not dare shrink away. I would not be afraid of him, I told myself that I knew I would be. He was of noble house Stark, they were not known for their roughness or their dishonor but alas he was the bastard son.

"If you forget the title, I am really just the Baratheon house's least important child," I spoke to the two men and the surrounding guards. My guards were like the lord they served, cold and unforgiving, they did not move a muscle. Jon looked at me, his eyes narrow as he judged my character. His eyes were intense and I looked away eyes flicking to the stone of Winterfell. It was truly an ugly castle, Dragonstone was glorious and large in comparison. Highgarden and King's Landing were homes to angels, what should have been my home.

"Is that all Lord Stark?" Jon spoke back to his brother, breaking his gaze on me. I relaxed slightly and I was certain Lord Robb had noticed my discomfort. He sighed at his half bother's exasperation clearly unsure how to continue.

"No, the wedding will take place in a fortnight. Until then I will trust you will get to know your wife to be," This time Robb stared down his brother ensuring he complied. Jon glanced back at me, his displeased face cutting into me. I do not wish for him to despise me, I did not want this.

"Yes, Lord Stark. Please see that my Lady has appropriate handmaidens and guards," Snow took one last look at me with his dark eyes and long hair before exiting the throne room with his dire wolf behind him. The Stark sighed as the door closed, looking at me once again.

"I apologize for him Lady Baratheon, do not fear him, he will not hurt you," Robb assured me softly, I glanced back at the door with a nervous look and the Lord of Winterfell looked disheartened. It is hard to convince a girl, that a man she had not met and was soon to marry, would not hurt her. I had heard too many stories of husbands beating their wives, even killing them. I did not know this Jon Snow and apprehension filled me. I remembered the late Lord of Winterfell and the one time that Lord Eddard ever contacted me. He sent a letter the Stannis as my father laid dying from wounds, a letter confirming that Stannis was the true heir and soon to be King of Westeros. He also asked about my safety, to ensure I would be safe as he knew I was the only unmarried child of Robert left. I appreciate the sediment and care he put, I know that he extended his protection to me. "I will appoint two guards for you and one house maiden, I trust you will tell me if they are not sufficient," I nodded before curtseying to the Lord, my mind racing to keep up with what was happening. Many things had happened, I had traveled thousands of miles from Dragonstone effectively in hiding. My guards bore no banners and I while I now had on a yellow dress I covered myself in black to mask my nobleness. My family remained silent, my sister in House Dayne was the only other one who contacted me to ask about my safety.

"The Baratheon guards will head back to Dragonstone at sunrise, I thank you for your kindness, my Lord," Robb looked at me like he was going to speak, to reassure me but he only nodded, excuse me. I turned to exit the main room, the guards following me silently. I gripped my hands together and willed away my fears and anxiety. I would be alright, I told myself. The Starks were noble people, harsh and tough as the terrain they grew up in but nevertheless kind.

"Lady Baratheon, I am at your service," A girl greeted me and she was clearly a maid. She was a beautiful girl, skinny and tall with red hair, not much unlike Sansa Stark but her clothes were basic and worn, she was not of noble birth. "Follow me to your quarters, they are across from Lord Snow's with a view of the training grounds," The girl spoke quietly before guiding me towards my new home at House Stark. Winterfell was dreary, the stone warm and cold in different sections. I had heard much of the castle in my studies, it was named the key to the North despite it is inconspicuous location.

"What's your name?" I asked her once my guards were gone and we were alone. She looked shocked that I asked, her mouth parted silently before she stuttered to answer me.

"Rayne.. my Lady," She replied softly, we continued down the stone hallways together, my yellow dress the only light in the halls.

"Call me Alysh when we are alone I beg you. How long have you worked for the Starks?" She looked very uncomfortable at my request. I wanted to ask the opinion of someone close to the Starks, one could be judged on their character by the way they treat their servants.

"Since I was 14, my L... Alysh. Coming on five years now," She was 19, older than me but the same age as Lord Snow. Five years was quite awhile to learn the personalities of the Stark children.

"And what do you think of Lord Snow, Rayne? I want the truth," She blushed a little before stumbling over her words and I smiled softly. I could tell what the young woman was going to say before she opened her thin lips.

"He is quite beautiful, he has a temper but he has never laid a cruel hand on anyone," I giggled at her comment, I did think he was an attractive man and I was glad I was not alone in that. I was relieved that she had not heard of him hurting anyone, it helped me relax. "None of the Starks were known to be unfaithful, or cruel. If I may give my consult, you have nothing to fear from Lord Snow."

"Thank you," I said sincerely, my hands softening their hold on each other. She gestured to a door on the left of a circle, the only other door opposite must be my husband to be. She opened the door for me and I entered.; I came with nearly nothing, only one chest of goods, mostly reminders of home, King's Landing not Dragonstone. It already sat in my room and I ran my hand over the gold Baratheon stag. I thought of my young uncle, not the one I live with recently but the other. Renly Baratheon, I felt a tinge of anger that veiled my love for him. "I apologize for such a request already but I came with only this dress and sleepwear, I hope it is no trouble to get some made,"

"No trouble at all, I will measure you," She took a tape measure out of a drawer, I stood straight, looking out the window and down to the training grounds. I saw a man striking the dummy, violent and harsh. The grey fur on the coat gave him away, Jon. His strokes were harsh and angry, his stance off, I shivered at the view. When she was done she left me and I opened my chest, placing my quills and stationary on the bare table and filled the drawers with drawings of my siblings and family. My favorite book placed on my side table and my toy stag by its side. I touched it lightly, giving a thought to my late father. There was a sharp knock on my door, I spoke that they could enter. Jon's face was on the other side of the door, he took a single step in before stopping stiffly. I curtsied to him and he waved me off softly. I searched his face, my eyes wide. He scanned my face his posture softened slightly and I knew that was because he saw fear for him in my eyes.

"I apologize for my attitude in the throne room, you do not deserve my outrage, it is not your fault," Lord Snow spoke lowly his words careful and slow. I broke the intense gaze and looked down, shifting my feet on the stone, I felt like a child now, alone and scared.

"There is nothing to apologize for my Lord, all is forgiven," I spoke quietly, he looked down at me from across the room, his eyes piercing and hard to read. "Is there anything else my Lord?" I barely whispered wondering why he did not move to leave.

"Please, call me Jon," He took a breath like he was calming himself and my heart raced. "I want to know what you did to have to marry a Stark's bastard son," His tone shifted at his words his eyes dark but I saw a sadness in them. I knew being a bastard to a Lord as noble as Ned was not easy, but my father had dozens and no one blinked an eye. Other than Stannis. I thought about why I had to marry a Stark bastard, what I had to pay for. I knew what it was, the blond hair still in my memory, his tearing eyes.

"You say the word bastard like it is the worst word in the world," I told him quietly, my voice below a regular volume, I was not sure of his reaction. He looked at me and I swore I saw a hint of a smile. "But to answer your question, I was born the last child of the Baratheon house, the fifth daughter born to Robert. My father cared the least about me," I told him, and it was true. I remembered the last time I saw my father, he was looking down at the carts as I got in. I looked up but his face did not change, no sadness at my departure only distaste for me.

"Thank you for gracing me with the truth my Lady," Jon spoke finally, his posture was still stiff but his voice was softer, matching mine.

"Alysh is my name," I told him with a slight smile and he matched it slowly. My heart was no longer racing.

"Is there anything else you need Alysh?" I shook my head and Jon took his leave of my room just as Rayne came back with fabric samples, she blushed as she greeted Jon and he greeted her back. As she closed the door I laughed and so did she. "How have you worked so long in Winterfell if you can not even look at him!" I laughed and she shrugged unknowingly.

"I can not help it, it is like the gods carved him from stone themselves," She spoke wistfully, she handed over the fabrics. I saw the obligated light green of the Stark house and yellow for the Baratheon house but there were blues and black, red was forbidden for me.

"May I have a green and grey and blue made? Simple long dresses for everyday wear," Rayne nodded and took the fabrics from me. "What does the Stark family girls wear?"

"Lady Sansa Stark wore similar to what you picked," She mentioned the red-headed beauty who was rumored to be dead, no one had heard from her since her father's death. Arya had escaped with the Nightswatchmen traveling North and made her way back to Winterfell but Sansa was missing.

"And Arya Stark?" Rayne raised her eyebrows.

"The girl wears armor and pants, I do not think you base clothes off what she wears," My maid told me and I remember what I heard about her. The wild wolf princess of the North, she wore pants and fought with swords. I had only heard of one other like her, Brienne of House Tarth. Her swordsmanship unparalleled in the South.

"Very well that is all for now, thank you," I relaxed in my room for a bit before I heard metal clanging down in the training grounds and when I took a look down I saw a girl, short brown hair sparing with what looked like a swords-master. I headed down the halls and down the stairs, winding my way past the horses and to the training ground. I watched silently as she hit the man, their movements were fluid and fast. Soon he had her pinned but the small girl managed to slip out of his fingers and put his thin sword to his throat. They both let out a laugh and she helped the man up. Her eyes trailed around to land on, she brushed her hands off and sheathed her thin sword. I knew who she was, her dark eyes matched the ones I was just looking into. Her eyes held less sadness but far more anger below the surface.

"Alysh Baratheon, my new sister is it not?" I raised my eyes at her in-formalness, but I was not surprised, I had heard about her wildness even in Dragonstone. "How have you taken to Jon's anger?" She said her face giving nothing away, I tilted my head slightly what did she know that I di not.

"It is not him I should be afraid of Lady Arya," I told her with a slight smile and I could tell she took it as a compliment as she smiled widely. Her dark Stark eyes upturned like they were not used to smiling, I suppose with recent events perhaps they were not. She was the image of her half-brother, her dark hair, and horse face. She was not conventionally attractive, at least not by Westerosi customs, but she was confident and held herself high. I knew she was someone I would want on my side.

"Come with me," She spoke before stalking off, her heavy boots scuffling on the dirt floor of the courtyard. Winterfell was noising, dusty, and cold. Everything I hated but alas I was here. I kept up with her as gracefully as I could pick up my long yellow dress in my hands as I walked. She entered a room, it was dark and full of armor. It was nothing like the golden armory of the Red Keep, with my father's golden stag or the Lannister golden armor. These held steel and leather made for cold winter fighting. She took hers off, placing it on a bar to hang and rid of her shoes. She slipped into more normal shoes but she was still dressed, unlike a royal lady. "Why do girls like such an inconvenience?" She spoke gesturing to my dress as we headed back out to the ground once again walking quickly as I tried to keep up with the small girl.

"Oh, I do not, a royal formality. Nasty business isn't it?" I joked to her and she laughed. When I was younger I did not like royal dresses either, I wanted to fight with knights and Loras humored me. Then as a young lady, I had to enjoy it, being an object looked at in pretty dresses and shining jewelry. I shivered as the cold wind went by and Arya gestured for us to enter back into the castle and I was glad to be able to. "Us Southerners aren't used to the cold,"

"The South is miserable and hot" Arya spoke and I thought of the last time she was in the south. In King's Landing with her father, whose head was now on a spike I was sure. I enjoyed the summer heat, Highgarden was my dream home with its white castle and beautiful flowers. I had never be allowed to visit, I was never let out of King's Landing other than when my father sent me away. Being a princess was not as glamorous as one might think.

"I want to offer my condolences to you, Ned Stark was a good honored man," Arya looked at the ceiling and took a breath, I knew what it felt like to lose a father you barely knew and still I felt tears but she was very close to her father and I was not.

"The same to you," Gods rest their two friends, brothers in arms died not days apart. It was fitting for them. "The Lannisters will pay, maybe not today maybe not tomorrow but one day," Arya warned me and I nodded back firmly. I grew up with that family, lived with that family and in the end, they slaughtered my brother, got my father killed, and killed Ned Stark. The Lannisters were the lions in the game, hunting down the lesser animals. Wolves alone were easy Cersei, but a pack you cannot defeat.

"Lady Arya!" A maid called and Arya just rolled her eyes playfully. "We were looking everywhere for you, there is a banquet tonight and you will be required to wear a dress, my lady,"

"It was nice you meet you Alysh, I am off to be tortured," Arya sighed dramatically as she was dragged off. Servants were walking around setting up for my welcoming banquet tonight, I was to meet the people of Winterfell and the other Stark children. I wandered up to the deck, looking out once again at the training ground where now the war dogs were training. I saw one, clearly, a wolf who lunged and stopped on command quickly. Their howls and barks were sharp and ear-splitting. I shivered at the wind but it felt nice on my skin but soon the sun would set and the bitter north would take it is held. I heard a pant on my right to see Snow's wolf watching me. I prayed Jon was not far behind, the albino was not looking at me as a friend. His red eyes pierced me, showing no emotions but watching. He reminded me of his owner, hard to read and cold. He approached cautiously, sniffing the air but when he got close he stopped turned and sat down, in a protective stance. I did not touch the wolf staring at it is snow white coat. Why did it trust me? The dires were known to be smart animals, their kind driven north of the wall by the first men, they were vicious but loyal.

"He rarely does that," A man spoke, the grey fur coat was the same but he was changed now. In more formal attire under it with silver buttons and cuffs. I curtsied and he nodded respectful back his eyes shifting from the white wolf to me. The growling wolves below us got louder and the albino stood stance low and defensive. "Ghost, sit," Jon commanded roughly, his voice strong. And the wolf did as he spoke, the red eyes still watching the disturbance.

"The wolves are vicious, are you training them for war?" I asked Jon looking downwards at the courtyard. The Stark followed my gaze downwards before speaking.

"Yes but after the success of the direwolves these wolves seem so small but we will try and train as many as can handle," The bastard told me, I looked at the setting sun, as the wind blew through the trees and to my core. I could feel him looking at me but I pretended to not notice, I shivered from his gaze or the wind but either way Jon noticed. His dark eyes not missing anything. He untied his fur cape, not speaking. He draped it over my shoulder and my back, I turned to him but his eyes were on the thread as he tied it together, securing the fur cape on the act was intimate and I did not dare look up at him. I felt so small beneath him and that shot nerves through me even though he had given me no reason to fear him.

"Thank you," I whispered over the wind, Jon's eyes shot up to mine as he took his hands away. He stayed silent like he was unsure of what to say, or what to do. His eyes searching my face again and I glanced outwards. "I am sorry you were unaware of my coming, and that you have to marry someone you do not want to,"

"It is not your fault," I looked at him and his face was soft and pure. "There are far worse women to marry in the Realm," He said with a slight smile and I could tell he meant that as a joke.

I matched his tone and replied, "I will take that compliment, Jon Snow." Our brown eyes both looking at each other his smile small but there. Our moment was broken when a servant stepped onto the deck bowing at both of us before speaking.

"Lord Stark requests you in the throne room as the banquet will begin soon," Jon thanked him and he held his arm out to me. I linked arms with him his broad body towering mine as we made our way down the stairs and towards the banquet. Robb was directing the servants as to where to put things when we entered but I still saw his Tully eyes glance at our intertwined arms.

"With Sansa gone, you will sit on my left and Bran and Arya on my right," Jon looked to his brother and Robb grabbed his shoulder. "You have always been a Stark," Jon looked troubled but nodded firmly. I realized the reaction was due to the fact as a bastard he was most likely not allowed at the Stark table before.

"Thank you, Robb," Jon whispered and the doors opened to the throne room with Bran being carried in and Arya in a stunning dress. I had heard about Brandon Stark, named after his older uncle who was slain by the Mad King. He was a cripple, having no use below his hips and left unable to walk. The original story was the young boy fell from a tower but I later heard he was pushed by Jaime Lannister after discovering the Lannister twins fucking.

"You look beautiful Arya," I spoke to her examining her light Stark colored dress, the light green a flattering color. I was sure she did not pick it, nor make it, as that was not the young Stark's style. She gave me a glared back but I could tell it was not serious.

"They pulled at my hair and this is dress is so tight I think I might suffocate," The entire Stark family smiled at their sisters complained. They all moved to sit at the head table, Robb in the middle. Jon pulled the chair out for me next to him, Arya was watching us closely. I could tell she was a hundred time smarter than she might first appear but I was not afraid of her, she seemed to like me.

"Lord Stark," Someone bowed, a man in armor, no doubt the head of the guard or arms. "Lady Baratheon, you are beautiful as the stories say," I nodded my head in thanks as he walked to take his seat where the council of Lord Stark sat. I knew that was a lie, most people barely knew who I was other than the last daughter of Robert. There were little stories of me let alone my beauty. The only story they may know would be of my banishing from King's Landing, I hoped they did not. My sister, Alyssa, was known as the beautiful one. She was tall and graceful what everyone wanted in a princess. She had tens of suitors when she became of age, my father was ecstatic of course. He got the pick of whomever he wanted for her, forging alliances. I brought my attention back to the room people beginning to file in, council members and members of the army, the room was soon full and their lord went to speak.

"I trust you understand that we are here to welcome Lady Alysh to House of Stark as Lord Snow's wife," I glanced at Jon and he just looked back as the Stark people clapped and cheered. I gave a soft smile to the people, not trying to make it look like I despised their family. "But I have an order of business the address first," Jon looked to his elder brother and the people mutter softly. "Jon, stand please," He did so but with a face of confusion. "With the passing of the late Lord Stark and Lady Stark, my parents," The crowd muttered, may they rest in peace. They loved their lord and lady, nearly everyone in the North did. "There is something that has bothered me for years, my brother, my friend and one of our greatest warriors in Winterfell, did not carry the Stark name," Jon's eyes widen and I understood what was happening. I had seen this a few times on the court but usually, this had to be done by the current King to legitimise it, that was not going to happen now.

"Robb what are you doing?" He spoke quietly but Robb waved him off and Jon did not dare speak out of turn in front of all these people.

"My brother has stood by my side, raising my siblings, taught many to fight and will continue to do so. But now Jon Snow is no more, as only Jon Stark takes his place," The crowd cheered for Jon and Robb smiled widely. "If Jon so chooses he shall stand by my side, as the second Stark son and heir to Lord of Winterfell!" The crowd rooted for Jon and I could see tears in his eyes as he nodded trying to contain himself. I smiled at him, he seemed genuinely happy by this.

"I take the honor you graciously have given me. To Lord Robb Stark, my brother," They all raised their glasses and clinked their glasses to signal Jon's new name and position. I looked at the other Stark siblings, including the youngest at the end as they clapped for their brother. They all seemed Jon sat down, his eyes wet but a smile on his face. I touched his shoulder and he looked at me his face content and proud.

"You've earned the honor," I told him and his lips upturned at me. Perhaps this would be not as bad as I feared. The food was served and the banquet went on. Many people came to speak to me, giving condolences on the death of my father and congratulating Jon and me for our engagement. The job was tedious but I smiled through it all, even after Jon was bored and done with the comments. Then a man came forward, I did not need an introduction to him. "Lord Baelish what brings you to Winterfell?" He looked at me, his posture stiff. My eyes narrowed at him remembering the last time I saw him, wanted to be a whore, I remembered his voice loud and clear.

"Lady Alysh, always a pleasure to see your darling face. You know what sends me away from your home, disagreements with the Lannisters," He bowed to me, his slimy face making me angry but I still smiled.

"Very kind of Lord Stark to grant you refuge, despite you not aiding his father," I said with a slight tone of my voice. Baelish looked lowly at me as Jon turned his attention to us, overhearing our words. I did not want to speak to Baelish, I did not even know he was here within Winterfell. Everything he knows about me makes him dangerous.

"Cersei is a convincing woman," Baelish smiled at me but I could see the hint of a frown in his eyes.

"To a man with no honor, yes she is," Baelish narrowed his eyes, and there was nothing left to say. He turned to Jon who was already looking at him with suspicious eyes.

"Lord Jon Stark, Congratulation on your engagement. Lady Alysh is a.. strong women," Jon's eyes did not change, he did not smile but he noticed the pause between his words.

"Thank you Lord Baelish," Jon said simply, the two stared off both on edge.

"I am well acquainted with your future wife, I raised her since she was young. Tragic when her father sent her away from King's Landing, I was heartbroken," I stood up abruptly and both the men's eyes were on me. Jon looked at me with curious eyes and I spoke.

"Walk me to the door Lord if it is no trouble, I need a breath of air," I said to Baelish and of course he did not refuse me. Jon watched us leave, confusion on his face. We both walked together outside, he held the door open for me and once we were both outside alone I turned to him. "You will not ruin the only good thing I have in my life," I growled at him lowly, unaggressively. Baelish was good at that, manipulating and hurting others. I was sure about that.

"Whatever do you mean my Lady?" Baelish spoke raising his eyebrows, I wrapped Jon's cloak around me and he noticed the fur and the seal. "I know things Alysh, things about Jon and the Starks and the council. Things that you can also come to know for a price. But the same is true for Jon Stark and his family. There are things to know about you, that maybe comes at a lesser price for the Starks, but far far more value," He stepped closer as he spoke and I closed my eyes before shaking out of it. Littlefinger would not manipulate me, I would not let him.

"Do what you want with the Starks, Baelish I have no control over that but do not bother me again," I told him, he smiled as he tapped his book and I knew he was not done yet.

"Did you know that Jon Stark frequents a whore house here in Winterfell, every week he went up until yesterday," Baelish told me, I narrowed my eyes at him. That was not was not in line with other things I had heard about the Starks.

"I do not care, do not speak to me about these things again," I said to him, Baelish nodded but he still had a wicked smile. I gestured for us to go back in and I put a smile on my face and so did he. He walked me back to the table and Jon watched us with his dark eyes. "Thank you Lord Baelish, I feel better now with some cold Northern air,"

"Anything for you my Lady, nice to see a Southern friend in house Stark," He said my once more bowing and heading away from the table. Jon turned sharply to me when Baelish left, he looked me over with concern.

"Are you alright?" Jon asked quietly, his dark eyes worried. The diplomat that I was I only smiled and nodded.

"Of course," But inside all, I could think about what he said, about what he would tell the Starks about me and what I would not want them to know. The night dragged on but eventually, the night wrapped up and only Rob, Jon, and I were left alongside the servants cleaning up. "The banquet was lovely Lord Stark, thank you," Robb smiled at me and looked at Jon and me.

"I hope you two may get along, I know it isn't easy," Robb spoke to the both of us before squeezing his brother's shoulder and leaving the throne room. Jon stood and put his arm out for me to take and we walked intertwined back towards our quarters. A tension was still in my body, I still did not know him. We arrived outside our rooms, he released my arm and turned to me.

"Tomorrow we can go out riding, maybe Bran will come, to see the grounds around Winterfell, if it pleases you," Jon spoke softly, I smiled at his effort to get to know him and nodded.

"That sounds wonderful," I went to take off the cloak to give it back to him but he shook his head slowly.

"Keep it, I have another," I went to leave but his voice stopped me. "With Baelish, if he ever causes you trouble then tell me. Please," Jon spoke, he was serious and very kind to say that.

"Thank you," I whispered back and he was looking at me again so intensely. He went to take a step forward and instinctually I took a step back not being able to read his face. He stopped moving and cast his eyes downwards. "I'm sorry," I said worried he would be angry.

"I just want you to know that you do not have to be afraid of me," He said awkwardly touching his hair with his hand. I watched his movement quietly and he sighed softly when I did not respond. "I promise to never hurt you," I did not know what to say, I did not want to imply I thought he would but a woman always fears. I think he realized I had nothing to say so he spoke again. "Goodnight my lady," He said before turning and disappearing into his room. I let out a breath I was holding and too turned to enter my room. Someone had lit the lamps for me and left water for me to drink. I changed into my nightgown and lied on the bed, listening to the wolves howling in the Northern night.


	2. Chapter 2: Old Friends

When I awoke I took a drink of water as I looked out the window as people in Winterfell began their work, and not after long there was a knock on the door. I said they could come in and it was Rayne with my new dresses and undergarments. She helped me into a green stark colored one, she did my hair, putting a simple northern braid updo with my mid-length brown hair. There as another knock on my door as she was finishing my hair and when I called out again Jon swung the door open. I could feel Rayne's hand come off my head to curtsy to Jon before continuing the hairdo.

"Morning Rayne, my Lady," Jon spoke lowly, I could not see him but I knew he was standing at the door awkwardly.

"The wolves in Winterfell are quite loud, I trust you slept soundly though Lord Stark," I joked and could imagine him giving a small smile.

"I have a gift for you," Rayne's hand stilled so I could turn to face him, he came forward with a carved silver hair clamp, the Stark wolf engraved on its side. He placed it softly in my hand and let me look it over.

"It is beautiful," I said wistfully as I touched the metal, the intricate design stunning.

"You are to be Lady Stark of Winterfell, only fitting you own the heirloom," He spoke, I thought about Rob's dead love and Sansa missing. I was the only lady they had other than his young sister.

"What about Arya?" Jon laughed and I realized it was a silly question, I had met the young Stark.

"Arya would never have a use for this, she is a warrior," Jon spoke, I wanted to hug him but I did not think it was appropriate. Rayne was still standing there awkwardly, waiting for me. "I will put it in for you," He spoke and I realized he would have to be very close to doing that. I passed it back to him and gently he fastened it in my hair, I held my breath as he did.

"Thank you," I whispered again, similar to last night. Rayne grabbed my necklace for me, the engraved golden stag horns. My outfit was fitting for me, the green stark dress and hair clasp but the stag necklace and bracelet, I hope Jon would not make me wear only wolves when we married, they were all gifts from my mother and father.

"Come we can go to get food, my lady" Jon spoke and held out his arm, I interlocked mine and he helped me up. I was very close to him and again felt my heart pound. I tried to relax myself reminding myself that he had been nothing but kind to me.

"Thank you," I spoke to Rayne as I left, and she winked back, her face flustered by Jon's presence. He led me down the halls and to the throne room where some food was out, no one was there but a few servants and guards. Jon pulled a chair out for me and sat next to me. I ate some bread and drank milk, the two of us in a comfortable silence which was quickly disrupted by the entrance of Bran and Hodor, so I was informed when Jon asked him to place Bran across from us. I knew the story of how Bran came to be paralyzed, Lannisters. "Lord Bran, very lovely to meet you properly for the first time," He looked from his half-brother to me his eyes a little wide to show his blue Tully eyes. He looked like his elder brother but with straight hair not curled.

"You are really pretty," He spoke softly, and Jon tried to cover up his smile at that. I managed a graceful blush as I replied.

"That's very kind my Lord, do not tell your brothers but you are most certainly the most handsome Stark son," Bran laughed and Jon just rolled his eyes playfully, smiling at me. "See Jon knows it," I made the young Stark laugh as he ate some bread as well.

"Bran, would you like to go riding with us? Alysh would like to see the Winterfell grounds, your saddle and horse will be ready for you,"

"Can Summer come?" Bran asked quietly, I imagine only being able to ride must be frustrating for young Bran.

"Certainly, Ghost will come," I realized Bran meant his dire wolf, it must be hard to feel safe when you can not get off your horse. Bran still had not said yes and was pushing around his food. I wanted to make sure the Stark siblings liked me, I would be their sister after all.

"I personally would like for you to come too, my Lord, much better company than Jon. He is a bit of a bore," Bran just laughed and I cast my eyes to Jon hoping he would not take offense. He looked amused at my words and I was glad.

"I will come," He said between laughs. "I like her Jon," The two brothers looked at each and the older Stark looked at me.

"I do too," I blushed under his gaze, looking away. Just then the moment was broken by Arya storming into the throne room. She was dressed in pants and torn clothes, she was truly not a noble lady.

"Please tell Robb that I am more than capable of learning swordsmanship on my horse," Arya huffed to Jon, with Robb in reluctant tow. Lord Stark did not look amused with his wild young sister, she was not be told what to do.

"You are a Stark lady, the last remaining one in Winterfell I might add, you do not need to be swinging a sword from horseback, you aren't even that good of a rider!" Robb argued back, sitting next to Bran with Arya on the other side. I watched them all quietly, they seemed like a close family. I never had that with my sisters or brother.

"I'm a fine rider! That was one time, my horse spooked!" Arya exclaimed back. Jon chuckled at his sister and Bran just looked done with the bickering.

"Arya listen to your brother," Jon spoke quietly and Arya shot daggers at him back. I wondered who they were each closer to, it seemed Robb and Jon were not distant.

"This is unfair, I should be allowed to do whatever I want," The boys just ignored her, she looked to me. She smiled devilishly and I widened my eyes shaking my head at her. "Did you learn swordsmanship or riding?" All of their eyes were on me, I looked down away from the Tully and Stark eyes.

"My father or brother did not let me," I started and Robb looked at his sister with raised eyebrows but I was not done. My father never lets any of his daughters fight, we were princesses but I rarely saw him so how would he ever find out. Loras was like a father to me and watching him compete made me want to learn as well. "But I did it anyway with my uncle and his men," The three men looked at me and Arya had a growing smile. "A girl has to protect herself. Loras Tyrell taught me," I said, it was a slight lie but they would not know. I remember the lessons with the blond knight, not the Tyrell though.

"See! I win," Arya exclaimed the men just rolled their eyes because they had been beaten by two girls.

"I can teach her to ride," I told the men, Arya looked to her brothers. I realized I might be out of line and turned to Robb. "If that's alright with you Lord Stark," I corrected quickly.

"Just Robb is alright my lady, we are all family here. Are you sure you want to do that? She is a terrible student," Arya slapped him lightly and he laughed at her pretending to rub his arm like she hurt him.

"Am not!" She exclaimed back and Bran just groaned at her. It was clear he wanted her to stop talking, he truly did not care what she did.

"I would be honored,"

"It is settled, you will take riding lessons from Alysh and then when she says you are good enough you can take swordsmanship on horseback," Robb told the young Stark, she jumped up, moving around the table so she could jump on me to hug. Ghost gave a low growled but Jon waved him off.

"Thank you! Thank you! I knew having another lady would be better!" The men laughed and Jon looked at me, delight in his eyes. She sat back down next to me, eating more bread and wine. She scarfed down some food, unladylike.

"Bran, I and Alysh are going out to ride now," Robb stood with us, lifting his young brother onto his back. Bran looked so unamused, I giggled at him and he rolled his eyes back. Jon had his hand on my lower back, guiding me after his two brothers. Arya ran after us, saying she had to see someone. The Stark girl left us and when we entered the royal stables in the castle I stood in awe at the beautiful horses around me. There were seven stunning horses and you could tell vaguely who's was who. Two large black horses stood at the end. Three white horses and the last two bay horses. I guess the two black ones were Jon and Robb's war horses and the three were women's horses. Robb put Bran down on a hay bale and flagged down three grooms for us. The Lord of Stark house then went directly to one of the white horses, a mare. He petted it, whispering quietly and placed his forehead on it. The meeting was intimate and deep, I was sure this was not just a horse.

"It was her horse," Jon whispered and I knew he meant Robb's dead love and I felt for him. The grooms began on one of the black horses and one of the greys for Bran. The last asked which Robb wanted for me, he looked at me, his eyes sad but he smiled.

"Take her," He said gesturing to the white mare, Jon froze and I began to protest. "It is quite alright, she is been neglected since.. since you know. Sansa would not take kindly to you stealing her precious stallion. Take her," Robb spoke firmly, I nodded stepped closer to him, putting my hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you," I told him sincerely and he nodded, eyes wet. He hugged me and I was shocked but I squeezed him back tightly before he let go and pulled away.

"Enjoy yourselves and watch Bran, he is been known to gallop off," Robb said finally before exiting the stables. Jon was just looked at me, face impressed with my interaction with his brother.

"What's her name?" I asked the groom, he smiled sadly.

"Firewolf," He said and I understood, I knew of Robb's love, a fiery head of hair bound by the Stark wolf. I stroked her and she nickered softly, her nose soft. Her long mane was soft and combed, she was beautiful. Jon threw his brother on his horse, strapping him in tightly to the saddle and checking the sword at the back of the saddle for emergencies. The groom walked out Firewolf for me, and Jon's horse was being walked out as well.

"My lady," Jon smiled, he grabbed my hips and he was so close I could feel his breath as he lifted me onto my horse and I swung my leg over. I settled into the horse, the stirrups slid into my feet. Jon grabbed the reins of his horses and jumped on gracefully. "Thank you," He called to the grooms as Bran led the way, trotting slowly as Jon and I walked our horses behind him, the two wolves in front of our side by side. "How do you do it?" Jon asked me quietly as we exited the castle walls and into the mass of Winterfell. People stopped to look at us and I waved at the young children and they smiled back.

"Do what?" I asked back as I continued to wave at the people who were working.

"You are doing it now!" Jon laughed and I cocked my head at him. Winterfell began to thin as we headed into the plains. "Everyone loves you! First sight, first meeting," I blushed at him and shrugged. "You made Bran laugh harder than I have ever seen him, you stood by Arya, Robb hugged you! Maybe it is just you, you are just lovely," I blushed ducking my head as I looked at the grounds. I did not take kindly to compliments, I rarely got them anyway.

"Not everyone loves me, not at home especially," I spoke quietly, Jon looked at me, eyes curious. I should not have said that but it was too late to take back.

"I never did understand where you come from? Did you grow up in Kings Landing?" Jon asked me, Bran was far ahead as he circled us at a canter, the wind in his hair. He looked free in the Northern Plains.

"I did, mostly with Uncle Renly. He was lovely and so kind. My sisters and brother were always with Robert but he did not have enough time for me, my sisters were soon married off and I was so much younger I was left alone. Uncle and Loras Tyrell were my families," Jon could tell that was not the whole story. "Robert sent me off to live with my other Uncle not long after my fifteenth name day. After the events that occurred later I was glad I was far away from the chaos,"

"Why did he send you away?" Jon pried, I pursed my lips. Bran saved me as he came towards us at a slow canter. He pulled into next to me and looked over.

"I thought you said you were a rider Alysh! Come on!" Bran called to me, I looked to Jon and we both trotted off, the wolves running behind me. Both the Stark brothers were strong riders, Jon was quiet letting his horse do as it please and the large stallion was eyeing up my mare but did not move out of place. Once I believed the white mare was warmed up, I nudged her to canter and tested her out. She was eager of the leg and light in the mouth. Bran was beside me and Jon behind us, he looked at me and egged his horse on, and I match his speed, Firewolf was not even panting as we both galloped around the field. We got to a small creek and Bran slowed his horse to trot through the water but I clicked the mare on and she jumped the crick before I lightly sat and she slowed right down to a walk and turned to face the two brothers.

"What did you say about being a rider young Stark?" I winked and he just laughed. We circled around the woods as we headed back into Winterfell, I could see the wall in the distance. I slowed the white horse to a walk as I admired the structure I had heard so much about. "It is so much bigger than one could ever imagine," I spoke as Jon rode up next to me. He looked longing at the wall and the land beyond.

"We want to rage a war in the South but the war is always to the North," Jon spoke quietly before he muttered the Stark words. "Winter is coming," I shivered at the words and the incoming wind.

"Ours is fury," I spoke back the Baratheon house words. Jon had a small smile as he broke his gaze on the wall.

"We should head back you are getting cold," Jon spoke to me over the wind, we canter our way back, the wolves sprinted back towards home. We walked once we entered Winterfell, Jon and I trailing behind Bran. When we got back to the castle grounds Hodor helped Bran off his horse and he handed the horse to the groom. Jon hopped off his horse and look up at me, I swung one leg over and he held my hips and pulled me down gracefully. When I landed I was inches away from him, I looked up into his eyes and he smiled before letting go. I walked the mare back to it is stable despite the groom's insistence that he would take her for me. He took her gear off as a grabbed a damp sponge and washed her face softly. Jon walked Summer the wolf back to the kennels but Ghost stayed with him. When he came back the white mare was eating out of my hands. "I think everything in Westeros likes you," Jon joked and I wished that was true.

"Animals are easy, simple like children. It is easy to get children to like you," I whispered as I finished feeding the mare some grain and washed my hands off before drying them. We were heading back to the castle but stopped to watch Arya in the training ground, Bran was sitting on a haystack trying to throw a knife at the target. He was not doing so bad but he was no master, Arya, on the other hand, was slashing and spinning with her thin sword like a professional. Jon smiled at his sister.

"I gave her the sword when she left for Kings Landing, she hasn't stopped learning since then," Jon walked forward and I went to stand near Bran as he grabbed two unsharpened training swords. He raised his eyebrows at Arya and she sheathed her sword and he threw her one of the training ones. The two lightly sparred for a minute but they were just warming up. Bran and I stopped to watch the two. Then the two picked up the pace, their swords clanging and a few of the guards and knights stopped to watch the Stark siblings. Jon gracefully moved for a man, he was not just a brute warrior he was planning his moves. He spun and the back of Arya and had his sword in her throat, not pressing down but there. While I thought that meant he won, he laughed and looked down Arya's sword lightly touching his stomach, they both killed each other. The two unraveled and took a bow to each other. They both looked around to see the guards watching. "Volunteers?" Jon questioned before pointing at someone he seemed to know. Arya passed the strange man a sword and Jon and him faced off. Soon they were clanging and blocking blows. The fight was much louder and much less graceful than between the two Starks. I jumped every time one of them nearly missed a block. Their swords got caught in a brace off but the other man acted quickly before Jon overpowered him and slammed him in the stomach with the butt of the handle. Jon fell backward and the man backs off as he got back up. I cringe as Jon grabbed his side but he only smiled and they began again. There was a similar fast paced brutal spar before finally Jon ended it by the throwing the man down and put the tip on the guard's neck. The other guards clapped as Jon helped him up patting him on the back. "Much better, you even got me in the stomach," Jon laughed and the man apologized but Jon waved it off before handing back the two swords and walking back over to me and his siblings. He prodded at his side and hissed quietly.

"You alright?" I asked when he got to us and he just nodded but I could tell he was having trouble breathing deeply. Arya went to put her gear back and Jon and I headed back to the castle. Bran went a different direction as Hodor picked him up. Jon walked stiffly next to me as we headed back up to our quarters. "You aren't alright, clearly it is more painful than you are letting on," I spoke quietly and Jon just shrugged.

"I have had worse," He spoke low, and I cringed at the thought. We stood to face each other, each of the rooms behind us. "You never told me," I stiffened as he spoke, this was never good. "What Baelish said to you? How do you know him?" My brain raced as I thought about my past with him and what he said.

"I know him from King's Landing," I could tell Jon thought about why I was sent away from the capital but I went to the next question. "He told me that he knew things about you, things that I would want to know," I said quietly, Jon stiffened and I knew this would ruin the entertaining day we had.

"Like what?" Jon said, his voice was tough and he sounded angry.

"That you visit a whorehouse every week," Jon looked at me, his eyes set. "I told him it was none of my business and asked him to never speak to me about a matter like this again," Jon took a breath and ran a hand through his hair.

"I go to a whorehouse.."

"You do not have to tell me!" I interrupted, afraid he was going to tell me something I did not want to know.

"I go to see women," I cringed and he shook his head. "Not like that, not for sex. I go to see these women and I talk to her. I know that sounds dumb but I feel bad for her so once a week I pay her just to talk to me so she won't be pushed around by some drunk man for sex just for that one moment," I looked at Jon sadly and he just shrugged.

"It was not my business but thank you for telling me," Jon just nodded and I thought about my secrets and Baelish's threat to me. I knew he was going to find out one day and that Robb probably already knew but still my heart beat hard when I thought about it. "I enjoyed the ride, thank you, Jon," Jon smiled at me and we both went into our rooms. Rayne was waiting for me saying that Rob asked for her to measure me for riding gear and pants to teach Arya in. Honestly, I was excited to get out of dresses, they were so tight and restrictive. I stood as Rayne measured me everywhere.

"How was your ride out with Lord Jon Stark?" Rayne asked me, a wistful smile on her face. I rolled my eyes at her jokingly.

"You are love for my future husband is sickening," I joked and she laughed. "I enjoyed it, Robb gave me his late love's horse," I told her and she slowed her movement.

"Firewolf?" I nodded. "That's significant, he must really be taken with you,"

"Not really him I need to impress," I joked and Rayne just snorted.

"I think you've won Jon Stark over already," She finished up her measurements and I drank some water before deciding I was going to head out of my room. I walked through the halls, peeking down open doors. Finally, I found what looked like a library, I went for a look down the aisles. When I turned a corner I slammed into someone, I apologized quickly and found Robb Stark looking down at me.

"It is quite alright," He said as he picked up a book he dropped. He was a quiet man but I could tell he was kind. "How was your ride?"

"Wonderful. The mare is magnificent," Robb nodded in response, he looked like he was debating something in his head before he spoke.

"Last night I saw you speaking to Lord Baelish," I froze, Robb did not look angry or anything but my blood pumped. "Did he bother you in any way? What did he say?" I thought about how I told Jon only half the truth.

"I said to Jon that he offered to tell me things that he knew about the Stark family. But I did not tell Jon that he also said he would tell Jon about me, and what went on in King's Landing," I looked at Robb's face and there was no anger, only understanding. "He also told me that Jon frequented a whore house," Oddly Robb laughed at that and I looked back oddly.

"Baelish never ceases to surprise me. Do not worry I do not trust him," I waited for him to comment on me but he did not.

"How much do you know about King's Landing?" I barely whispered, Robb, pursed his lips. He opened his mouth before closing it again before finally speaking.

"I know what your father told me," I sighed because what happened was not what I knew to be true. "Alysh, it does not matter. I would not have let you come here if it matters to me, while I would not want to refuse your father's will I still would have found a way. I have not told Jon, as you must be aware. I assume there is more to the story than your father lets on, so when the time comes you can tell my brother," I suppressed tears at Robb's kindness, I was so ashamed of went happened and so angry. I thought about his face, his face of fear as they sentenced him to death.

"Thank you," I choked out and Robb just nodded. "Thank you for everything, your family has been nothing but kind to me,"

"You will be our family soon enough and you have been wonderful, all the Stark siblings are taken with you," I thanked him once again before he headed out of the library. I leaned against the bookshelf taking a few breaths as I let a few tears go. I wiped the tears away and looked at the books, I did not find anything to my interest and exited the library. I wandered the halls planning on trying to find my way back as I came across Ghost. He seemed to be wandering around alone. "Ghost, I'm a bit lost buddy," Ghost just looked at me, there were guards around to ask for the way but I did not want to. When I walked by the Dire he followed me quietly, not making a sound. As I turned another corner I tried to spin around and go back but he saw me.

"Lady Baratheon, how nice to see you again," Baelish's slimy face was there.

"Lord Baelish," I gave him a nod, he looked from the dire to Jon's fur coat, raising his eyebrows. I did not hate Baelish, I hated that he knew far too much about my life.

"It seems Jon Stark is taken with you," He commented, Ghost growled lowly when he tried to step forward. Baelish put his hands up taking a step back.

"Ghost, stand down," I asked him and the wolf retreated behind me but still watching.

"I'm sorry, we started on the wrong foot. It was rude of me to say such things I did. I will not tell Lord Jon what went on in Kings Landing," Baelish spoke to me, it seemed like a promise but I knew this man, he rarely makes promises he keeps. I looked at the man, one of the men who practically raised me when I was younger. I thought about why I was angry and it was overblown, he did help me. Then I realized why he tried to betray me to the Starks.

"You are angry," Baelish looked at me, head turned slightly in feigned ignorance. "You got mad because you are angry I'm marrying a Stark," I commented, Baelish took a breath. His eyes narrowing at me and I could tell I was correct.

"He isn't a true Stark,"

"He is now. You never got to marry Cat Stark, and this is you being angry about it. I was like a child to you Baelish, before I left King's Landing. You, Renly, and Tyrell. All of you and yet not a single one cared where I was these couple of years," I was angry but my voice was soft and Baelish shifted in his stance.

"That's not true," My eyes jumped to him as he rubbed his wrists, he would not meet my eye. "We all looked for you. I knew you were with Stannis. Renly was furious and tried to get his brother to bring you back. Tyrell offered him money, guards, anything if you could go live with his father and sister," Tears were in my eyes as I thought about the men who raised me, who I thought I did not love me anymore. "I'm sorry that you did not feel we loved you anymore, we always did," Baelish held out his hand, and I took it but pulled him into a tight hug. Ghost was circling us but did not do anything. He was shocked and stiff but soon he returned the hug. "I apologize for what I said last night,"

"Thank you," I replied back but he was not done.

"And yes you are right that is the reason I was unreasonable last night but trust me when I say this Alysh. Renly, Tyrell, and I have always been watching out for you, when we found out Robert willed you to the Starks, we were so overjoyed. This is a safe place for you and Lord Jon is a good man. They would have come here themselves if they did not have a war to prepare for," I was still hugging him, not saying anything. "I'm sorry for the court, I thought it was the only way," I spent years despising him over it, it was time to let it go. He did help me, just not nearly in the way I expected.

"There is nothing to forgive," I replied back when I finally pulled away Baelish was smiling. "I have missed you," And he nodded back his eyes watching me.

"I will take you back to your quarters," He said finally. The two of us walked back and he asked me briefly if Stannis treated me well and I told him he did. While I would not trust Baelish the way I used to anymore, he was still all I had here from the South. He walked me to my door and we spoke quietly outside, finally, Baelish left and I entered my quarters. There was food delivered to my room and the day ended peacefully.


	3. Chapter 3: Weddings

For the next few days there were wedding arrangements being prepared, I did not see much of Jon at all and this stuff was making me very nervous. Baelish was there for me, giving me suggestions on dress fabrics and tell me how weddings in the north took place. I knew for the ceremony it was only families of the wife and groom was there but I did not have any family that was coming. Baelish did not bring it up but ravens arrived with my sisters congratulations but also their "remorse" about not being there. I know they thought I brought shame to the family and they did not want to see my married to a bastard son. Alyssa was the only one who sent a truly apologetic letter, I knew there had been a threat on her life so I understood her Lord Husbands apprehension of her going that far north. I knew that an invitation was sent out to Stannis and Renly but I was not surprised at their lack of response. Baelish comforted me that he was sure they would write back soon. When I did see Jon it was brief and to speak about the wedding and not much else. I think we were both incredibly nervous and it was not hard to see. One morning Arya burst into my room with Rayne in tow.

"Your suit is done! You can teach me to ride!" Arya exclaimed, she came and sat on the edge of the bed while Rayne showed me the suit. It was black insulated pants and a matching top with a green collar. It had the Stark emblem along the back but subtly it had the Baratheon stag on the sleeves.

"Who approved this suit?" I asked quietly as I ran my hands along the beautiful carved leather. I could tell it was tight fitting and would be quite warm.

"The tailor said both Lord Robb and Lord Jon were asked to review it and they both approved. Lord Jon requested the stags, my lady," Rayne told me, it was the most beautiful thing and it was made for me solely. I was amazed that Jon and Robb would put that much care into something just for me.

"Put it on, the horses will be ready for us," Arya told me, she did not move as Rayne helped me undress and put the suit on. It was tight but comfortable, I flexed my arms in it and turned around. Arya whistled jokingly and I just laughed at her childishness. "You look amazing, wait until my brother sees," I blushed at Arya's comment and thought about the wedding on the weekend. The suit was tight so my breasts and smaller frame was defined without being obscene. I never saw myself as particularly beautiful but this made me feel radiate. I thanked Rayne as Arya and I left for the stables. The horses were waiting outside the stables, Firewolf pawing the ground impatient. Arya's horse was one of the plain bays, it was typical that she did not want a lady's horse. Arya and I pulled ourselves on, without the dresses in the way. A few guards stopped us at the gates looking nervous that the two women were leaving without an escort.

"Lady Arya and Alysh, would you like for our guards to escort you?" Arya looked at me and I shrugged, it did not really matter to me. I did not think anything would happen and if it did I was sure Firewolf would be able to run fast enough to get away.

"I believe the Princess of Swordmanship has it covered," I said with a smile. The guards looked behind us, afraid Robb would tell them off for letting us out alone but eventually opened the gates for us. Arya and I headed out in a walk, the afternoon winds were picking up but the suit and Jon's coat kept me warm. I had become quite attached to the cape that Jon gave me, he had an identical one as well so it was not hard to tell who I belonged to. I trotted Firewolf on and Arya followed, her balance was off and she was leaning back on the reins slightly. "You need to place your legs further back to keep your balance, length the reins and keep your hands on the saddle like this," I showed her and she copied. It took her a few minutes to get the hang of it and keep her legs under her. "Ok better," I let her take her hands off the saddle and her hands were pulling less, making the horse move more forward. When we nudged the horses up into a canter and I corrected her leg position again. We got the horses into a steady and slow canter and I took my hands off the reins, letting them fall on the mares neck.

"What are you doing!" Arya exclaimed.

"The body and the legs are for the horse. The hands are for the rider," I said as I nudge Firewolf on and guided her with my legs. "Forward and the horses follows," I should her and she copied. "Side and the horse turns," I leaned slightly away from Arya and my horse's path began to turn. "Back and the horse slows," I lent back and Firestorm slowed right down, breaking into a trot and then walk. "You will need to be able to do that if you want to swing a sword," I reminded her, she nodded looking at the reins. "Go on a circle and gradually lengthen the reins, he isn't going to do anything wrong," I told her. She did as I said, leading her bay into a large circle and kicking him into canter. I watched as she gradually lengthened her reins, trying to keep her balance. Soon she had her arms out like wings and her horse continued cantering around in the circle.

"This is amazing!" She exclaimed before she lent back and her horse slammed on his breaks nearly throwing her off. She laughed loudly and so did I, slowing my horse to meet her. We then walked back together letting the horses stretch out their necks long and low towards the northern grass. "Are you nervous?" Arya asked as we entered Winterfell gates, I looked at her as the guards greeted us, relieved we made it back without dying. "About the wedding?" I sighed and twirled Firewolf's mane in my fingertips avoiding the girl's gaze. What was I to tell her? She did not know what it was like, yet.

"Yes," I said simply, Arya just looked at me and I looked away. I was terrified, I know it is expect for wife and husband on wedding day to sleep together and for the man to take her maidenhood. Arya would not understand the fear. While I know Jon promised not to hurt me there was no guarantee, many good men say that and get drunk off ale and rape their wives. I tried not to think about, praying he would gentle.

"Jon is.." Arya began but I stopped her not wanting her to get the wrong impression of what I was afraid. It was not Jon's fault, nothing he could do would ease my anxiety.

"It is not Jon, he is wonderful. Your entire family has so welcoming and kind. It is just nerves," I lied but I knew I could not lie to Arya, her brown eyes looked to my soul and saw through my bluff. Her eyes narrowed but I did not speak so she vocalised her doubt.

"There is something else you aren't saying," Arya narrowed her eyes at me, we were almost at the castle gates.

"My family isn't coming. All of my sisters despise me but one, and my brother is dead. My uncles are busy trying to fight each other. I have no one," I spoke but she continued to look at me and she knew I was not done. "I am scared of the wedding night," I admitted to her rubbing my hands together as Firewolf followed the other horse into Winterfell. We reached the castle and we let in to the stables. Arya gave me a sad but understanding look, clearly unsure what to say. Arya jumped off her horse and I did the same.

She embraced me tightly and I leaned into her. "Jon will not hurt you, and we are your family now," She told me softly and I teared up slightly at her words. The Stark family was so kind and gracious in the way they have treated me, I was not sure I deserved it. We went and sat down in the castle getting some ale despite Arya's protest. "What was it like growing up in King's Landing?" Arya asked cautiously, I smiled softly as I thought about it. The sprawling warm city, with the colourful dresses and soft fabrics. With the golden stag banners flying, young children running and playing. It was home unlike the darkness and loneliness of Dragonstone.

"Uncle Renly and Loras Tyrell taught me everything I know. They gave me books, sent me to lessons, Tyrell taught me sword fighting despite my father's protests. My father never really cared about me but the people liked me, I greeted the people and fed the starving children. It was easy to be liked there if you were not a Lannister," I said lowly, I drank from the goblet. My father just wanted me as another daughter to marry off, even in his death he got his final wish. He was able to marry me off even after he was gone. "I was happy, until my father sent me away,"

"Why?" Arya asked and I staunched at the question, knowing I could not lie.

"I made a mistake and it nearly cost a man's life," I said cryptically, and Arya looked shocked. "Do not say anything to Jon yet, I haven't told him what happened there. Robb knows so do not worry," I told the young Stark, she seemed relieved by that.

"When are you going to tell him?" She asked me, not accusing or angry but just curious. I put my head in my hands and sighed. I already did not know how Jon felt about let alone if I told him about the incident. I was so ashamed of what went on.

"I do not know, hopefully soon," The final few days to the wedding was busy and consuming, doing nothing to ease my nerves about Jon and my family. It was the night before my wedding and Rayne was showing me two different hair styles that she could do for the wedding and asking me to choose. She was just done with the first when there was a knock at my door, I told them to enter. Jon stood with a box in his hand, he greeted Rayne before me and she greeted him back. "What do you think of the hair Lord Stark?" Rayne asked quietly, his eyes swept to the updo and studied my face. He smiled softly at me and moved his eyes back to my handmaiden. I blushed slightly at his eye contact taking a few deep breaths, tomorrow we would be married.

"Her hair looks elegant well done Rayne," Jon complimented her and she blushed deeply, I smiled amused at both of them. "Anything she wears looks beautiful," Jon commented and this time it was me blushing. I grabbed the pillow next to me and chucked it at him, it hit him in the chest. "What was that for?" He exclaimed before laughing. His dark eyes were happy and amused, I did not want him to look serious it made me scared.

"Stop being a flirt," I laughed back, all three of us were laughing together and for once this week I did not feel nervous. Once we regained our cool Jon held out the box. It was a plain black box but I knew it must contain something important otherwise why was he here.

"This is for you," He spoke, I took the box and opened the clasp. It was filled with golden flowers and a tiara of the Stark sigil. The elegant dire wolf and pine trees surround him. I ran my fingers along them and Rayne looked in as well her light eyes wide. "It was Cat Stark's and it is yours now," I thought about how I would be the only Lady Stark, at least until Bran married but now Jon was the rightful heir to House Stark not his brother.

"They are beautiful," I told him, he smiled at me softly.

"Would you like to see the other hair option we have Lord Stark?" Rayne asked him quietly.

"Please sit," I told him gesturing to the end of the bed, as I placed the box on the table. He did as I said sitting awkwardly facing me in the chair. I realised I knew very little about my soon to be husband, I knew who he was of course and his title but that was hardly enough. He was quiet and mysterious most of the time. Rayne began softly undoing the complex hair braids and pins, unraveling my dark hair. Jon was rubbing the back of his hand before he looked up at me.

"Are you nervous?" He said quietly, he was looking at me from behind his long eyelashes like he was worried about my answer.

"I am," I told him honestly, his lips flicked to a smile and I knew he was too. I was glad that I was not alone in this, a man that was nervous about his marriage was better than one that was not. It was like he remembered something and his face fell, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a letter.

"This was sent to Robb," He said simply, I looked at the cracked golden stag sigil but it was surrounded in flames. It was from Stannis outlining his congratulations on the wedding and the continued Stark-Baratheon relations. But it also said he would not be attending the wedding. Which I suspected but it did not even mention me at all, he did not care. "I'm sorry," Jon whispered, I just passed the paper back trying not to be hurt by the expected answer. I knew Stannis did not care about me, I was only there before my father had ordered it.

"He is using our wedding as a way to cozy up with Robb, he does not even care about me," I said quietly realising how my family cared even less about me than I thought. No one was coming for me, to be here for my wedding. "At least he had the decency to send a raven," I said referencing Renly who had no informed me of any plans. Jon leaned forward taking my hand in his, looking at me so intensely I almost flinched away.

"You do not need them, you have me," Jon said quietly, tears filled my eyes as I nodded at him. He gave me a soft smile and I returned it. I wanted to hug him but Rayne was still doing my hair. His thumb stroked the back of my hand softly and I relaxed again.

"How does it look, my Lord?" Rayne asked him, she passed me a mirror and I could see there was an interwoven front part and it was pulled together on my left shoulder. Jon touched the hair by my face, his eyes captivated.

"This one wins," He spoke lowly smiling at me and I blushed slightly. "You look lovely Lady Baratheon-Stark," He joked to me, his face so full of adoration that I could not take it. I could tell that he would not be able to pretend such emotions, he generally cared.

"You always look lovely Jon Stark," I joked back and he rolled his eyes. Rayne began to undo the hair again as we had our choice for tomorrow morning.

"I must go, I look forward to seeing you tomorrow. Find me if you need anything but I'm sure you will be busy," Jon finally spoke, he stood up and moved to me. He placed a kiss on my temple lightly before making his exit. Rayne squeezed my shoulder when he closed the door behind him my face burning red.

"He loves you!" She exclaimed, the hair was soon undone and she helped me change into my sleep dress. I smiled at how caring and beautiful he was tonight and how I was not nervous about marrying him anymore.

"Sleep now, tomorrow you are a bride and Lady Alysh Stark of Winterfell, you will look beautiful," I thanked her as she left and I lied on my bed staring at the ceiling, thinking about how I thought I would never get a happy life like this, not with what I had done. _I am sorry_ , I whispered to the wind hoping it would be taken to who really deserved it. I wondered what he was doing, how cold was it up there? I did not think he would be able to survive where he went but perhaps I was wrong. I was closer to him now than I had been in years but I was sure he would not want to see me, ever.

I was awoken by Rayne and others, all fussing over giving me a bath and washing my hair with care before hand drying it. The dress was hanging by my door and my shoes. The girls were all gushing about how I should be so excited. I was, but I was also terrified. When Rayne began doing my hair again she interweived the golden flowers that Jon gifted me. They all helped me into the dress, there was a knock at the door and someone got it. "It is Lord Baelish, my lady," She told me and I said he could come in. Baelish leaned against the door frame and smiled when I looked at him. He was dressed well, cleaned up for the special day.

"You look wonderful Lady Stark," He said, and I smiled back at the man. He saw the tiara on the table and came over. "May I?" He asked me and I nodded. He picked it up, running his fingers along it, he knew it used to belong to Cat. I let him grieve for a second and soon he turned to me and placed the tiara lightly on my head. Rayne passed me a mirror so I could see it, it was so beautiful. I teared up when I thought about what was going to happen, Baelish looked at me concerned.

"I'm so happy," I promised him and his face relieved and glad for me. He told me he was not allowed at the ceremony and I tried to protest but he said it was for the best and I let it go. We headed down the castle together, Rayne leading the way. There was a cart waiting outside for me and Baelish embraced me before he left. Just then the bells rang, not the panic sound but the arrival of another Lord. When the gates opened a cart with flowers on it was pulled in and I recognised the sigil anywhere. The sigil of half my childhood, of the home I wish I had gone to. Someone walked next to me, it was Robb. I looked at him and he smiled deeply and I knew this happened because of him.

"I knew you wanted them here," He told me. I waited and when Loras Tyrell and Renly stepped out of the cart tears filled my eyes, there was a women with them but I did not care about her at the moment. "Lord Tyrell, Lord Baratheon, Lady Baratheon, I welcome you to Winterfell," Robb called and I realized that must be Renly's wife, Loras's sister Margaery who I had met a few times before. They walked towards us and Loras and Renly looked at me, smiles on their faces and my face mirrored theirs.

"We would not miss it for the world Lord Stark," Renly called, when he got to me he stopped. He looked the same young man that I remember, over a decade younger than my father. "You look more beautiful then ever Alysh," I embraced him and he squeezed me tightly. His fancy fabric clothes were soft on my face. "I have missed you," I was crying then, I had missed them more than anything. I had missed my childhood, the streets of King's Landing with Renly, where everyone loved us. When my father and brother was still alive, my sisters safe.

"I missed you," Then Loras came forward and his light eyes were so proud. He had cut his hair now, it was shorter but he was still as handsome as ever. All the ladies of the court adored him but he had no married yet.

"Our little doe is getting married to a wolf," He joked but he hugged me as well holding me close, I loved him like a father. "We never gave up on you," He whispered to me and I nodded into him. "Now do not cry doe, it is your wedding day," He wiped my tears away as Lady Baratheon and Robb greeted each other. She was a beautiful woman, like her brother but she had brown hair. According to my father she bore resemblance to Lady Lyanna Stark, my father's one true love. She turned to me then, I had only briefly met her in King's Landing a long time ago. Her face was round and kind as she greeted me.

"Lady Baratheon, an honour to meet you," I said, she smiled and embraced me.

"Any family of my husband and my brother is my family as well," She spoke to me and I was surprised at her kindness.

"You may follow me to the ceremony," Robb spoke to the three of them, he helped me into the cart and gave me a last smile. The cart moved toward the heart-tree where everyone would be. I thought about Jon being there and I smiled, wiping away my tears of happiness. When the cart finally stopped someone opened the door for me and helped me out, they gestured for me to walk to the tree where Jon was. He smiled at me widely, the man who was carrying out the ceremony behind him. I walked to him and turned to face everyone. Bran, Rickon, Arya and Robb were on the Stark side, Loras, Renly and his wife were on my side. What more could I need? It was everyone that mattered to me. The man began speaking and I turned to face Jon. His face was kind but his eyes held nerves, I could tell. He smiled at me softly as the person began speaking. We said the words of the seven, affirming our marriage.

"May the gods bless the marriage between House Stark and House Baratheon, may they bless both Houses will wealth, health, and love for years to come. May they see that many children be born from this marriage. Lady Alysh Baratheon is now Lady Stark of Winterfell, wife of Lord Jon Stark," He spoke, everyone clapped and Jon linked arms with me as we did the obligated walk back to the castle, our family following behind us. We passed other guests of the feast tonight and I saw Baelish who smiled widely at me and members of the guards who clapped and waved at us. When we reached back to the castle we took our seats at the table with Robb behind us still at the chair. When everyone was seated in the hall Robb called for a speech.

"Today we celebrate a great event, the marriage of my brother Jon and Alysh Stark. I would just like to say that my brother is a fierce warrior and an honoured man for House Stark and I wish him all the happiness in his marriage," Everyone cheered and clapped at that, drinking from their goblets. "And Lady Alysh Stark. While I have only known her a fortnight she is one of the kindest and most beautiful souls I have ever met. She loves with all her heart and I hope she can love my brother the same," I smiled at the words and so did Jon. The feast dragged on for the rest of the afternoon with songs and dances and chants all for me and Jon. Jon was pulled away to speak to someone when Renly and Loras made their way to my table. They bowed quickly and congratulated me.

"The Starks are great people and I know you will be far safer here than you were with Stannis," Renly promised me and I could tell he really cared, he would not leave me here if he did not believe it. "I am sorry with how things ended at King's Landing, you know that we never stopped loving you. You are a daughter to me,"

"You were a better father to me than my father ever was," I told him and he looked at me with knowing eyes. We both, in some way, loved my father but he never cared about us as much. Renly was the wild and weak younger brother, and I was the last daughter, the one who killed his wife.

"We must be heading back now, we wish you all the best and do not hesitate to contact us," Renly spoke and I stood to hug him again holding him one last time, knowing it would be a long time before I saw him again. When I went to hug Loras he whispered in my ear again.

"If Jon Stark ever hurts you, I do not care if he is a Stark I will cut his throat out of him," I smiled at the sentiment of the Knight of Flowers. I was sure he was make true on the comment if he ever got the chance, but I thought it was unlikely.

"I do not think he ever will," I promised the two men, we said our final goodbye and the two of them left with Renly's wife. Soon it was only the Stark family left and the kids made their way to bed. Robb, Jon and I had a few drinks by ourselves. Robb was telling me stories of when Jon and him were children and the chaos they rained on Winterfell. How their father was constantly telling them off. Soon we were in stitches laughing and I knew we had a bit too much to drink. The alcohol was strong in the North, made to keep the members warm.

"We should go now, it is very late," Robb finally said, he stood and grabbed the table to stop from falling, Jon and I laughed at him but stood and he went the way to his quarters. Jon took my arm and I leaned closer into him than I do normally. His body was warm and he was much better at holding his ale than I was. We got to our doors and he swung his open and looked me. I giggled at him as he dramatically gestured me in. I went and sat on his bed pulling my shoes, he looked me amused.

"They are not comfortable ok?" I laughed and he helped me when I could not get them off. He looked me as he pulled my shoes off for me and stood before taking my hands and pulled me up again. I basically fell into his frame and held my hips as he looked down at me. My heart pounded in my chest as he held me close.

"They are far worse women to marry in realm," He spoke to me softly, mirroring what he said to me the first day we met. I smile and he kissed me, one of his hands wrapped around the back of my head.

"You are prettier than most of the women in realm," I joked as our kiss broke, he laughed. We kissed again, deeper as our tongues danced, it was intimate and not rushed. I wrapped my arms around him pulling him impossibly closer. Our hands began to wander lightly across each other, our kiss getting hungrier and hungrier as we ached for each other. Finally when our kiss broke and Jon rested his forehead on mine, our breaths heavy. I placed my hands on his chest, where the buttons to his shirt were and began to undo them our heads pressed to each forge despite the height difference. "I'm not quite sure how this works but I'm fairly certain this comes off," I joke to him breaking the tension of insecurity. He smiled against me as I pulled his shirt off revealing his toned and dark haired chest. "Not bad Jon Stark," I joked as I marvelled at his body. He was muscular and well toned, which was not a surprise.

"Do you ever shut up?" He joked as he kissed me again, pulling the strings on my dress to loosen it and pull it down. I was bare in front of him, as he looked at me so intimately my heart beat hard. "By the gods, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen," He spoke I blushed deeply as he kissed me again.

"Have you seen many women Stark?"

"Oh shut up Lady Stark," We both laughed as I undid the button on his pants and pulled them down revealed his hardened member. We kissed again and we moved to the bed, I lied on my back and he straddled me kissing my lips and neck.

"You know what you are doing down there?" I asked Jon jokingly and kissed me biting my bottom lip gently I gasped.

"You are a witch," He spoke, he stroked my hips as he entered me, I hissed slightly and he slowed down. "Are you alright?" He asked, I bit my lip and nodded for him to continue and he did, thrusting softly into me. Soon we were both letting out light moans as he got deeper and deeper. His hands were soft and touch smooth, I was not afraid. When he finished he lied next to me, holding me closely as he kissed my temple. I curled into him and we slept only to be awoken by the morning sun.


	4. Chapter 4: Hardships and Truth

I could feel him stir behind me, and his arm that was around me moved to rub his eyes. I rolled over so I was facing him. His clean cut face from the wedding made him look even better than when he had manly scruff. Soon his eyes flicked opened and smiled at me. "You are a sight for tired eyes," He said and leaned forward to peck a kiss on my lips. I blushed slightly before returning a comment.

"You are the prettiest man in Winterfell that's for sure," Jon just rolled his eyes at me.

"What are you doing today?" He asked me as he got up and moved to get a pair of pants to put on, I looked at his ass as he walked.

"Arya wants me to continuing teaching her to ride, come with us," With the wedding over there was more time for both of us. I sat up in the bed pulling the sheets up to cover myself.

"Alright, I have to work with some of the banner men this afternoon for training," He told me, he grabbed a shirt and there was a knock at the door. "Come in," The door opened and it was Jon's squire. He spoke that Rayne had my gear ready for riding. Then I could see her, she was flushed pink trying to avoid looking at Jon shirtless form. "Morning, she is here, bring her stuff over," He told Rayne and she nodded before closing the door.

"I think you stopped her heart," I spoke gesturing to him, he rolled his eyes and pulled the shirt on. I was a little disappointed he put the shirt on, I was enjoying my view.

"She boosts my vanity no doubt," Jon joked as he smiled at me. There another knock and then Rayne entered with my gear. She came over to where I was, going to help me into my suit. Jon was still looking at me and I raised my eyebrows. "What?" He asked, I spun my finger. "Seriously?" He laughed as he turned around so I could stand and get dressed without him looking. Rayne gave me a wink as she helped me tie my suit up.

"You can look now," I spoke giggling and Jon turned, his eyes scanning the suit. "I heard you get the stag embroidered, thank you," I said, he was still looking at me.

"I do not like it," I froze and looked at him confused. "All the men will be staring with their mouths open with that suit, you are far too beautiful," He spoke and I smiled at his mean joke. Rayne tied Jon's coat on before Jon held his arm out. "Shall we?" I took his arm and we went down to grab some bread. Ghost made his way out of the shadows of the castle and walked beside us.

I asked, "Where does he go?"

"He patrols the castle all night and if we put him in the kennels he howls all night, so we let him. He protects us anyway," Jon speaks, I lean into him as we go to sit at a table. I was thinking about how now we were married and I still had not told him. Robb walked in, he sat down heavily at the table and Jon just laughs. "Too much ale?" Lord Stark glared at his brother.

"Fuck off," Robb ate some bread and then looked at me. "Come on you drank more than me," I laughed and took a drink of water.

"Just because I'm a lady does not mean I can not take my ale," They both laughed at that and Jon wrapped his arm around my shoulder. When Jon looked away Robb nodded at me and I smiled back, my family.

"Are you ready?" Arya exclaimed as she came bounding down the stairs from her quarters in her riding gear.

"Sit and eat," Robb spoke lowly at her and she rolled her eyes and sat next to her elder brother. "And be quiet," He hissed, we all laughed and he groaned at the noise.

"Someone drank too much," Arya commented as she ate some bread she looked at Jon's arm around me and smirked. "And two others had a bit of fun last night,"

"Arya!" Jon growled, he looked flustered at what his sister implied.

"I know what married people do," Arya spoke again, drinking some milk and wiping her mouth. I laughed at her forwardness, that was what I liked about her. "Was he good?" She looked at me but she glanced at Jon, she was egging him on. I enjoyed the friendly exchange between the siblings.

"Would not you like to know," I said winking back and both Robb and her burst out laughing and Jon just blushed again. I put my hand on his thigh and squeezed telling him I was just joking. He put his hand over mine and gave me a small smile.

"I actually do not, please he is my brother," Arya laughed and Jon pulled a face at her. Robb was looking at me then, sadly and I knew what he was thinking.

"If you are done playing I thought we were going riding?" I winked at the two of them, they both stood and Jon chased Arya out to the stables. I stood and Robb was staring at his bread and his drink. I walked towards the door, squeezing his shoulder as I stopped behind him. I took my hand off and was going to leave when he spoke lowly.

"You remind me of her," He turned around on the bench and I turned to face him, his face so full of pain. "She was beautiful, kind, so full of love and everyone adored her. You would have been good friends," I walked back and sat on the bench next to him.

"I'm sure we would have been," I said, Robb's eyes were filled with tears as he thought of his dead love. "I'm sorry," I whispered taking his hand between my two.

"Jon loves you, and I am very pleased for him. But I want that again," He whispered to me and my heart broke for him.

"You will find it again,"

"I do not want to find it. I want her," He spoke his voice cracking, I pulled his head to lean on my shoulder. I stroke his hand as he regained his cool. "You should go," He whispered finally, I pushed his body away and look into his eyes. His face was still scattered with pain, I stood and kiss him lightly on the forehead.

"Be strong my lord," Is all I said and I walked out to join Jon and Arya. I could feel his eyes on my back before the door closed behind me. Jon was waiting by the stable gates, he could tell something was wrong.

"What is it?" He asked and I just placed a kiss on his lips and jumped onto the waiting mare. He mounted his black stead and we began to walk out, following Arya. I could feel him looking at me but I looked forward, smiling at people in the market. Arya dropped her reins looked back at us and cantered off, I did the same. "What are you two doing?" Jon exclaimed as he caught up with our slowed pace. I leaned and nudge so my horse turned in a circle around his. He stopped his horse and smirked at me.

"I told her if she wanted to learn to swing a sword she could not be holding onto the horse," I informed Jon, I held the end of the reins and we moved forward. Arya rode around us and I gave her minor instructions as she did.

"She is much better," Jon commented and I smiled at him.

"She is a good student," I spoke back, Arya rode off into the trees. Jon and I looked at each other when she did not come back, we kicked our horses towards the trees only to hear Arya scream.

"Arya!" Jon called desperately, I saw her to my right.

"Over here!" I told Jon, she was surrounded by three people, all dressed in black, these were not wildlings.

"Release her!" Jon commanded then, one grabbed Arya, a spear to her chest. Jon rode his horse and flung himself off, landing on one of the men and placing his drawn sword to their neck. "Stay back Alysh," Jon spoke to me but I had other plans. I jumped off my horse, placing my dagger that was hidden in my suit to the last women's neck. Jon cocked his head at me but turned to where Arya was.

"Release my men and you can have your lady back," The man growled at us, Jon looked at me and Arya and I understood.

"You messed with the wrong family," He nodded at Arya and she elbowed the man holding the spear, drawing Needle and stabbing him through torso. I pulled my hand and slit the woman's throat and Jon stabbed his man through the chest. We stood after and Arya ran to Jon and jumped into his arms. "Good job Arya," But quickly their moment was shattered and they looked behind me.

"That ws' brave, but I have yer' woman, Jon" I froze but I could hear the telltale sound of a taut archer string. He knew who we were, this was not a random attack. Jon dropped his arms that were around Arya, holding his sword up. "Drop your swords er' she dies, you would not want your new wife dead would ye?" Jon's face was filled with anger but both him and Arya placed their swords down. The archer got closer, drawing a dagger and holding me by the throat. I struggled against him but the dagger pressed into me. "Well you ar' a pretty one, they did not tell me yr' pretty," He spoke into my ear, I looked at Jon and he was looking at me back, he did not have a plan this time. The man grabbed my chin making me gasp with how hard he pressed on my jaw. "Maybe thed' let me keep ye," He hissed, his body was pressed against mine and I wanted to stab him. This time when I looked at Jon he was not looking at me, he was looking into the forest and when I heard it I understood. A loud growl and the man was pulled off me and I could hear the ripping of flesh and clothes. Jon ran to me, embracing me tightly. I could see Ghost's blood covered mouth and fur while I struggled to regain my breath.

"Jon, I'm fine," I told him when he would not let me go, finally he pulled away but put his hands on my shoulders, looking me over with his eyes. His fingers touched my neck and I hissed, his hand pulled away red and I knew the man had cut me.

"He hurt you," Jon growled, I could see Arya searching the men's bodies. I touched Jon's face, his deep brown eyes holding so much concern.

"These were assassins," Arya spoke as she stood by the archers bloodied body. "We need to speak to Robb," We grabbed our horses, Jon kept looking at me but I was fine. We ran our horses back to Winterfell Ghost in tow. When we got back the guards looked from Ghosts bloodied form to our dirty and bloodied clothes and called for Robb. We dismounted our horses and handed them to staff, Jon called for the Grand-minister to help with my cut despite my protest.

"What happened?" Robb growled, looking from his youngest sister, to Jon and then to me as someone asked me to sit on a hay bale and began cleaning the cut.

"We got ambushed," Jon spoke lowly, looking at me cautiously.

"They were assassins Robb, and they knew who Jon and Alysh are. This was personal," Arya told her brother. "Who wants her killed? It was about her," Robb looked to me and I just stared back.

"Do you know anyone who wants you dead?" He looked at me, and I knew the implication but I shook my head, even he would not want me dead.

"It must be the Lannisters," Jon spoke lowly and Robb looked him. "They paralysed Bran and now they are trying to kill the only Lady Stark we have. It must be them.."

"Jon," Robb cut him off, Jon was too emotional about this.

"Do not tell me to calm down! They just tried to kill my wife," He gestured to me, his face was angry and full of hate. I did not like the emotions on his face and I shrunk away from him. "They need to pay for what they've done to this family," Jon demanded, Robb grabbed his shoulder and I could tell it was hard, Jon froze to look at his brother.

"And they will. But not today Jon, and not until we are sure," He spoke, Jon ripped away from his hand and stormed off away from the castle. I hissed as the two men in front of me cleaned my neck, I could tell it was a small cut. Robb looked at me, sighing as his brother walked off. "Are you alright?" He finally asked me, his eyes soft and caring.

"I'm fine," I spoke, they put some salve on my neck and told Robb they were done. He thanked them as they moved off. "There were first only three men and we managed to kill them all but there was an archer further away. Ghost killed him. He knew who Jon and I were, Jon isn't wrong this was about us," Robb sat down next to me, face in his hands.

"Are you sure you do not know anyone that would want to kill you?" Robb asked, his tone accusatory now. I stood up quickly turning to look at him.

"I told you no," I said firmly, Robb put his hands up in surrender.

"We will find out soon enough who it was, I have spies with the Lannisters," Robb promised after a long moment. "Let your neck heal my lady," He spoke as he stood and outstretched his arm for me. I looked out of the castle grounds, Robb's arm dropped. "Go," He spoke and I walked out of the castle, a guard following me. I walked down the main road of Winterfell, seeing children running and food being bought. A young girl stood at the door of a store, a toy in her hand, she looked at me her wide northern eyes. When I stopped she tried to curtisy, not well but she was cute.  
"M'Lady," She muttered, I smiled at her.

"What's your name?" I asked, she fiddled with her toy.

"Marri," She spoke lowly, her bright blonde hair was dirty and falling in her face. "Are you Lady Stark?" She asked nervously.

"I am, it is very nice to meet you Marri," I spoke to her, I thought about where Jon might be but I had no idea. "Did you see my husband pass by here?" I asked her, she nodded.

"He went that way m'lady," She said pointing towards the Godswood.

"Thank you Marri, you are a good friend," I said, she smiled widely and I stood and walked towards the tree, the guard following me. When I left the sense buildings I could see, sitting on a rock looking up at the tree. "I pray to the old gods that they give me strength to deal with my oaf of a husband," Jon turned to see me, his face down and sad. "I'm sorry that was a poor joke," I said, standing next to him looking at the face carved in the tree. "What do you pray for? I did not take you for a religious man,"

"I'm not really. But there are things worth praying for," Jon spoke looking at me, his eyes meeting mine. "I pray that my family lives a long and healthy life. I pray for Winterfell. I pray for revenge against the Lannister. Do you pray?"

"I have started since I came here," I did not pray to the old gods but to the flames. I thought about what I pray for most; forgiveness. "I pray for justice for the realm. I pray for my new family. I pray for my uncles and their safety," I tell Jon, he looks at me softly.

"I do not want anyone to hurt you," He tells me, I lowered myself to sit in his lap sideways.

"No one will hurt me," I promise me, kissing him. He held me tightly against him as he kissed me back. "I have the great Jon Stark to protect me," I said once we stopped kissing.

"Out there you did not need me to protect you," He smiled, he held my hand and I leaned into him while we looked at the tree. I thought about what Jon would think when I tell him what I have done. Eventually we went back to the castle and I sat and watched as Jon trained some knights in combat. I could hear the wolves howling in their pens and curiosity got the best of me and I went in. They were all penned individually and some lunged at the door as I walked by. Then I heard some whining and soft barks. I glanced around and saw a wolf lying on her side, pups around her. I put my hand on the fencing and the mother looked warily at me.

"Careful my lady, they are bred for war," A young man spoke to me, he only looked around my age. I stood and he bowed. I watched the wolves suckle at their mother's teats.

"I have watched them in training, they are fierce," I tell him, he smiles before opening the fence and placing water and food in for the mother.

"Some of them aren't so fierce, like this one," Gesturing to a pregnant sleeping wolf on the haystacks. "She just breeds fierce ones so she is worth her time," He tells me as he pets her. "Come, you can pet her, m'lady" He says to me, so I do and she nuzzles my hand. "She is getting old, not sure when she will stop having good pups," He tells me honestly as I let the wolf.

"When she does you can bring her to the castle, I will take care of her," I spoke to him, he smiled and nodded.

"I would be honoured m'lady," I pulled away from the wolf and looked through more of the fences.

"What's your name?" I asked him as I looked at the other wolves who bared their teeth at me.

"Greng,m'lady," He spoke to me.

"Well Greng you better keep the promise about that wolf,"

"I will m'lady," He said smiling widely, he followed me out of the kennels before bidding me farewell. The day droned on and the next, and the next. One day I was watching Jon's training from the balcony of the castle when I heard someone approach.

"My lady," Lord Baelish greeted me, I smiled at him as I watched the sparing. "How is the life of a married women?" Petyr asked me as he gazed at the knights.

"I have almost been killed, quite adventurous," I spoke to him, he did not seem to appreciate the joke.

"It was the Lannisters, Alysh. They are targeting you to get to Jon and Robb Stark. Be careful," He warned me, I knew he cared about me but he was not a trustworthy man, never was.

"Does Robb know it was the Lannisters?" I asked Baelish suspiciously.

"Of course he does. He will do everything to protect you but he can not start a war yet, he isn't ready," I watched Jon move and lunge with his sword. He was good, harsh with his moments but you could tell he had skill.

"I'm safe," I whispered quietly, Baelish sighed in disagreement. I ignored him and continued. "More importantly I'm happy,"

"Of course Alysh that is all I ever wanted for you," When I looked back to the training ground Jon was gone. Between when I could not see him and I wondered where he was was not very long.

"Lord Baelish," Jon greeted roughly, his stance was tense and unhappy. Petyr turned around and bowed slightly at my new husband.

"Lord Jon, your fighting technique is unmatchable," Baelish complimented, Jon looked to me and then back to the man.

"Are you bothering my wife?" He asked roughly, I needed it get him to stop but Baelish spoke first.

"Not at all Lord Jon, she enjoys my presence," Men and their egos were my downfall and Jon was not happy with that comment. I stood with my mouth open, not sure what to say.

"I suggest you leave" Jon growled lowly, Baelish stared him down.

"Stop it," I said to Jon putting myself between the stare down of the two men. Jon looked at me quizzically, I put my hand on his chest. I was over a foot shorter then him but he still did as I said, his eyes shifted down to my contact on his chest. I dropped the hand fear rocketing through me.

"I thought he bothers you?" Jon asked me his voice low but stern clearly not happy with the interaction. It must not look good for me with me speaking in private with a man I said I did not get along with.

"I have to tell you something," I blurted out. Jon looked at me and I could feel Baelish stiffen, he had reason to fear as well but mostly me. I had to tell him, about what happened so I would not longer feel guilty. Dark eyes looked down at me and blue ones behind me waiting. "Thank you for your company Lord Baelish, I hope to see you around," I spoke to him, politely asking him to leave. He looked torn, looking between my face asking him to leave and Jon's angry stance. Baelish was, and always will be a coward so he bowed and walked away. He looked back at me, warning me to be careful.

Jon waited as Baelish left before speaking. "What's going on?" His low voice punctuating the words. I looked at him, his body tense and angry. I could feel panic rising in me like a river but I tried to push it down.

"We should go to our quarters," I whispered, I went to walk past him but Jon grabbed my wrist. I looked at him holding my wrist tightly and for once I was terrified of him. My husband's face displayed regret as he saw the fear in mine and he dropped my wrist quickly. The rapid change in his eyes were clear even to me.

"You are right," Jon spoke and he followed me back to our quarters. I was nervous but I tried to keep my emotions under control until I told him. When Jon closed the door behind him he looked at me so intensely. I sat on the bed thinking about where to start, my hands playing with my dress fabric. "Does Baelish bother you?" Jon asked first, and I was relieved that the question was easy.

"Lord Baelish raised me in King's Landing. I know that's odd for a owner of whore houses but when Loras and Renly were busy he was the next person to take care of me. The women at the brothels adored me and took me everywhere around the city," I told Jon smiling about the memories. He was still standing, posture stiff and did not match my soft smile.

"Why was he vile at your feast?"

"It is not hard to understand Jon. He loved Catelyn Stark, adored her. When he found out I was going to marry into House Stark he was.. jealous I suppose," I tried to explain but Jon looked suspicious. It was an odd thing to try and explain but I had not other way to say it. "I know it is stupid and I do not trust him like I used to but he is all I have of my past here," Jon sighed and I knew he wanted to say something about how I was his family. It was true the Stark's were beyond friendly and the others treated me as their new sister but Baelish was from my home. I did not have Renly or Tyrell but I had him. "But I lied when you asked what he said to me. He did not just threaten to tell me about you, he threatened to tell you about me. And why I left King's Landing," Jon was still now as he looked at me knowing this was serious.

"Tell me," He commanded roughly and I took a breath.

"When I was young Loras did not have time to teach me to fight so he set me up with a different Knight. The knight was young and handsome," Jon stiffened but I kept going, he wanted to know. There was only one way to start this, at the beginning. "I was young and unaware about men so when I got a bit older and was curious about being with a man, I came onto him. He did not want to, he knew I was a princess and Robert's daughter. But I begged and convinced him, and he caved," Jon stepped back from me and I started to feel tears, he was going to hate me. He had not taken my maidenhood, I had deceived him. I had given it to another man. "We had relations but it took less than a week for my father's men to find out and arrest him. They were going to put him to death and I knew I had to save him but when I would tell my father and the court that it was me they said that was I was deluded and he had raped me. I needed a way to ensure he would not be killed because of me so I asked Baelish to help me. I asked him to tell the court that he had seen me asking the knight.. to you know. But when Baelish went in front of the court he went a bit further than I intended. He told the entire court and my father that I had begged him to join his brothel and become a whore, that I coerced the knight into laying with me. That's why I went sent to Uncle Stannis, I was a joke and a disgrace to my family," Jon had not moved but his fists were tight and face stiff. I let the silence hang to torture myself, but I could not take it any longer. "Jon, please say something," I begged him through my tears. I stood up and tried to touch his arm but he pulled away from me. His dark eyes looking past me refusing to meet my eyes. "Jon," I choked out but he was gone, he stormed out of the room. I sat on the floor and cried for what I have done. Rayne came in later to help me onto bed but I just continued crying. She tried to speak to me but I did not respond and she eventually gave up. When my tears stopped major flow I tried to make my way down the castle, many of the guards tried to ask me if I was alright or I needed help but I ignored them. I got to the table and wanted some ale but there was someone there.

* * *

"Alysh?" I questioned, her eyes a deep red like she had been crying for hours, her skin pale. I had never seen her so.. broken. I placed my hand on her back, leading her to sit.

"I told him," She choked out, I moved to sit across from her and poured her a drink. She took it from me and swallowed it down. My eyes softened at her, she was so vulnerable. Even now, even crying and upset she still looked beautiful to me.

"He will come around, Jon always does," I promised her, I touched her hand to comfort her but she pulled away pouring herself another cup of ale and drinking it. I swallowed the rejection when I tried to help her but I knew this was not about me it was about her.

"What if he does not? What if he hates me for it telling him after we got married so he could call off the wedding?" She cried to me, I warily handed her another ale when she gestured for it. She should not drink this much, she was drinking far too quickly for her size and stature. "What if he sends me back to Stannis?" I took the empty goblet from her, stopping her consumption after the last cup.

"He will not send you back," I spoke firmly, she looked at me with her red eyes and broken face. Her light skin flushed red from crying.

"How do you know?" She asked quietly, her Baratheon eyes desperate. I was relieved that she did seem to like Jon and Winterfell otherwise she could not have been so distraught to leave.

"Because I am the Lord of Winterfell not Jon," I reminded her, she smiled at me and I could tell the ale was taking quick affect in her small body. The door opened and closed, she barely seemed to notice. I unwillingly took my eyes off of her to see the visitor. "Lord Baelish," I greeted quietly, I did not trust him, not with Alysh and not with Winterfell. I did not like him at all and only granted him refuge to do my mother's love for him as a brother, perhaps it was a mistake.

"Little finger!" Alysh called, her words slurred and she tried to stand to greet him but nearly fell. Baelish came to help her, his small frame holding her even smaller body in his. My blood boil at him touching her, he was not trustworthy or kind enough to lay a hand on her.

"My lady, please sit," He spoke as he helped her sit, I watched him closely with my light eyes. I did not like the way he was holding her. "Are you hurt Lady Stark?" He asked, looking at me accusingly. I narrowed my eyes at his presumption but stayed quiet to hear her answer.

"There are more ways to be hurt than on your skin," She spoke, Lord Baelish looked at me, stance tense and hands planted on her shoulders. I knew he thought I had hurt her but that was not true.

"What happened to her?" Petyr growled, taking the ale away from her when she tried to reach for it.

"Is that how you speak to me?" I spoke lowly, hands clenching the table to keep calm. I was his lord and he was touching my lady. Jon's lady, I corrected but still she was under my protection. "Take your hands off her," I commanded, Baelish's hands did not move.

"What happened?" He asked again, Alysh was not looking at either of us, her eyes cast down as she leaned into Petyr. I could not tell if it was because she was drunk or because she trusted him. He seemed to care about her wellbeing in the moment. "Why has she drunken so much?" Baelish asked, taking a breath so his words were more temperate.

"She wanted to, I was not exactly going to command her otherwise," I told him, she was allowed to do as she pleased. She muttered to herself and Baelish leaned closer.

"What happened my lady?" He asked more calmly, she was still staring at the table, she had drank far too much and I knew that was my fault. I had not even attempted to stop her from drinking, perhaps a warning may have been just.

"Jon," She hiccuped as she spoke but Baelish stiffened again.

"Did he hit you?" This time I stiffened at the implication, my brother was an angry man no doubt but he was never violent towards women. I had not even considered the option of violence on Jon's part.

"No!" Alysh exclaimed back to him and he relaxed slightly, and so did I.

"Get her some water," I commanded a nearby servant and he came with a jug and a goblet which I poured for her. She took it and sipped at it.

"What do you want Alysh?" Petyr asked her quietly, she grabbed his sleeve and pulled him closer. The alcohol making her more bold than usual I could tell.

"I want Jon," She said firmly before releasing him. Petyr took a step away and looked at me, waiting for me to say something. I looked to the sad, drunk young woman and to Lord Baelish. I would do anything to make her feel better in that moment. I shook the over-protective feeling, not understanding where it came from.

"I will find my brother," I said standing, looking at her so small and drinking the water I nodded at Baelish. Someone had to wait with her and it was not me. "Stay with her, please my Lord," Baelish nodded and he understood this was me forgiving him and trusting him. She was part of the family and I was trusting him with her. He took a seat next to her and she leaned into him sniffling. I asked the guards and they said Jon left the castle so I went outside, I checked the stables but then I heard clanking and I could see him slamming a sword into a haystack. For once in my life, I was truly angry with my brother. "What do you think you are doing?" I asked him lowly, he spun around, sword in hand. He narrowed his eyes and his posture did not fall from his combat stance.

"What does it look like?" He spoke back, my anger flared. I looked at him, my large brother with his Northern toughness and I compared him to Alysh, her sun kissed Southern skin and round face. She was beautiful and his wife and he was here beating a haystack.

"Looks like you are taking your anger out like a child," I spat back and Jon went and sheathed his sword leaving it on a haystack. His fist were clenched at his side as he face me, I was not scared of him. I always was a better fighter, even since we were children I was better. And he was always bitter about it.

"What do you suggest I do, Lord Stark?" He spat out the title and walked towards me, we were similar heights, his dark hair more like our father's and my auburn hair like my mother's.

"Do not you dare speak to me like that Jon," I warned him, he cocked his head slightly daring me to get more angry. I rarely, never that I could remember, got angry at him. I love Jon and ever since our father's death and I assumed the role of Lord of Winterfell, he was my most trusted advisor. He was my best friend growing up, even though I did always see Arya him sneaking off together to achieve mischief. He was never my half-brother, not to me at least. "I'm not going to hit you, you are my brother but you are being a pain right now so you better take control of your anger," I warned him sharply and I could tell he was not going to back down. I thought of the small, pretty, lovely woman inside as he spoke.

"Why?" He spat back again, I grabbed a handful of his shirt and tugged him closer. My fingers white around the clothe, I could feel it stretching threatening to break. I would buy him a new shirt, there were more important things.

"Because there is a beautiful young woman in there drinking and crying because her husband stormed off," His eyes softened at the mention of her but I was not done. "Go in and make your peace because you love her. And trust me when I say it Jon, love is precious," I warned him, thinking about my dead love and her beautiful red hair. I released him and began walking to the castle and he grabbed his sword and walked after me. When I entered the doors Baelish was holding a hysterical Alysh to him, her sobs heartbreaking. Jon stopped at the door looking at Baelish and his wife, I could see the confusion and slight anger in his eyes. Baelish whispered in Alysh's ear and her sobs subsided. She looked up, her large brown eyes on her husband. All she wanted was him, and that made me sad. I would try and comfort her but ultimately it was Jon she wanted, and it always would be.

"Jon," She spoke, her voice rough from crying and I could see Jon's anger shatter. His dark Stark eyes looked at her with pain and I knew that he really did love her. At least they had that.

* * *

"Jon, please," I dropped my sword loudly to the ground and ran the few steps to my wife. Seeing her hysterical, drunk and crying because of me made me hate myself. I despised myself in that moment more than I ever have before. I knew I had to fix it, if she would even let me. I kneeled down in front of her and she just looked at me. "Please I did not.."

She started to speak but I cut her off. "Stop," I spoke to her softly, taking her hands in mine. Baelish moved away and I glanced at him to thank him. He looked suspiciously at me, and he had every right, I had hurt her. Despite being angry when I first saw him I could tell that she only wanted me and that made me angry that I could ever hurt her in the first place. Clearly Baelish cared about her and she spoke about him like he was an uncle to her. "Stop apologising, it is not your fault, nothing is your fault," I told her, she began to argue but I cut her off again. "Please forgive me my lady, for I have made you shed tears which I promised to never make you. Take my apology," She leaned forward wrapping her arms around me as she sobbed. I teared up, thinking about the pain she was in, because of me. I saw Robb at the edge of my eye, leaving the hall and I caught his eye. He pursued his lips and nodded at me approvingly. I understood what he did and I was thankful he beat some sense into me. She was more important that one mistake she made. Her crying began to subside and I stood to sit on the bench, letting her hold onto me.

"I do not want your apology," She whispered finally and I stiffened under her, I thought this was it and she would never love me. She hated me and she had every right to. "I just want you," She spoke, so softly and full of emotions. I knew in that moment that she was all I would and could ever want. I would do anything for her, this daughter of the late King, a princess of Westeros. I held her, my wife, until the moon began to lower in the sky. I could feel her long, steady breaths and I took her in my arms and carried her to our bed. She stirred as I carried her but she only held me closer. I laid her down and sat on the chair in the corner, watching as the sun came up praying she would not hate me in the morning.


	5. Chapter 5: Swords and Whores

I rubbed my eyes that were sore and my head pounded. _Why_? As I sat up I could see him sitting in the chair across from me, watching me quietly. I looked back but his face remained the same. _Why did he looked so sad_? From what I remember he held me and carried me here, so I could assume. Perhaps he was angry once again. "Jon?" I whispered and he flinched at my scratchy and harsh voice. He stood up slowly as he looked at me, I could not read his expression.

"Can I come over?" He spoke softly, I cocked my head at him. "I thought I should ask since you reserve the right to order me away," I did not understand what he meant.

"What do you mean?" I would never want him away. I thought he would leave me, I would never leave him. Not that I could.

"I hurt you," Jon spoke lowly, his eyes downcast in shame. I stood, not so gracefully, and went to him. He took in a breath as I touched his check lightly, the stubble on his cheek rough against my small hand. I could read his face now, anyone could see the emotion in his dark Stark eyes.

"I never want you away, Jon Stark," I told him, he closed his eyes and I placed a kiss on his lips. Our lips barely touching before I pulled away slightly. "I want you right here, with me," Jon opened his dark eyes and looked down at me. "What do you want?" I whispered and he did not hesitate for a second.

"I want you," He said like a promise, my heart swelled. I kissed him and he kissed me back. I pulled him into me as our tongues danced. I wanted to be impossibly closer to him, even with our skin touching he was not close enough. I wanted to feel safe, something I have not felt in years. I turned him around and pushed him to sit on the bed, our lips broke and Jon's hands went to my chest. "Wait," He spoke between kisses but I did not want to stop. "Alysh," He said again this time pushing me away slightly. "We need to talk about this," But I did not want to hear him.

"No we do not," I pushed his hands away and moved closer, sitting on his thighs. I kissed him deeply but he leaned away. I could see his face battle with what to do. I knew what I was doing was wrong but I just wanted to forget about what we spoke about, about the knight.

"Alysh please," He begged me, I stopped and his eyes flickered open. I got off him and stood in front of him as he looked up at me. He rejected me. "We need to talk about it," My hands clenched but I looked at my lover.

"I do not want to talk about it," I whispered angrily, punctuating each word with my anger. Why could not he just let it go, I never wanted to speak about it again. He was a distant past, a regrettable one but he was not here. Jon was, I was. "I do not want to talk about it ever again," I told him, he looked at me with such emotions in his eyes.

"There is nothing to be ashamed of. I see that now, I was just confused and angry that you did not trust me to tell me before," He spoke lowly, I blinked willing tears away I'd cried enough over this. "There is nothing to be ashamed of," He repeated and I shook my head and did not meet his eye. But there was, I wronged that man and I never forgave myself for it.

"There is so much to be ashamed of," I whispered and Jon sighed in disagreement. "I had laid with a man before marriage, I laid with a knight, I got a knight nearly killed in High Court, I have asked countless days for forgiveness but he will never forgive me for what I have done," Jon cringed at the words that I spoke, truthfully. I never saw him again, I never spoke him after the day the Kingsguard dragged him away with me pleading for them to stop. I remember everything. The way he touched me, with such hesitation like a single movement would send me skirting away. I suppose I was a young doe, the daughter of the King. He had a reason to fear being with me, as we both found out. I did not want that anymore, I do not want anyone to get hurt because of me. His face when I entered that courtroom to plead with my father was broken, he looked at me with such fear. He was forbidden to speak to me but all he did was muttered three words, _help me Alysh_.

"What happened to him?" Jon asked warily, I thought about the his face that day in the courtroom. His piercing eyes and blond hair, signature of the Lions. The polar opposite to Jon and the Starks. He was tall and slim, light hair, light eyes, light skin. He looked like a scrawnier version of his cousin. His beautiful, handsome cousin that everyone knew so well.

"He lives his days out at the wall, that's the sentence he got when I begged for mercy for him,"

"The wall is a noble cause," Jon spoke lowly, I just glared back and he put his hands up in surrender. "He now protects the realms, you helped him best you could. What's his name?" I looked at Jon, did he really want to know. "Alysh it does not matter anymore,"

"Lancel," I paused but Jon narrowed his eyes in confusion. He would know the name, the house name at least. "Lancel Lannister," Jon's face dropped and I just sighed. I slept with a Lion, the enemy of the stags and wolves. "I knew you did not want to know,"

"No, I'm sorry it does not matter," Jon spoke again, grabbing my hand softly in his. I thought about Lancel, about his soft gaze and deep laughter. I never loved the man but he was friend and I hurt him. "It does not matter," He whispered and pulled me down to kiss him. I sat sideways on him again turning for him to kiss me. His other arm holding me gently to him. I wanted to stay here, in his arms.

"We should go down," I reminded him softly as our kiss broke, he sighed but smiled and picked me up. My body cradled against his broad chest. It hit me how much I cared about Jon and Winterfell already. I had been here a fortnight, married for two days and yet this was all I had. His siblings were the first real siblings I had, excluding Alyssa. I reminded myself to send her a raven, her letter of regret for not coming to the wedding asked about me and I should respond.

"My lady, where would you like to go?" I laughed and hit him gently, his immaturity made me forget the memories of the Lannister. I was like a child in his arms, barely a weight to him.

"Put me down!" Jon carried me out the door before letting me down to the stone floor. I just hit his arm again. "That's just mean," I commented smiling and he chuckled back at me, adoration in his eyes. When we entered the main room to break fast, Arya and Robb were there. The elder Stark look at me his blue eyes searching my face, I reminded him looking at me like that last night when my eyes were filled with tears. The female Stark looked at me quietly, her eyes similar to that of when Ghost looks at me, she was a wolf. She could tell something was wrong but she did not say anything. At least not yet, she was too smart for that.

"Brother, there is a meeting soon," Jon looked at Lord Stark, their face communication with a language only brother's could understand. Arya was looking at me perplexed and I shot her back a look that said, later.

"With who?"

"Military advisors and the council," Robb spoke simply, I sat next to Robb and Jon next to Arya. He did look strikingly like his young sister. Despite being a Tully she held little resemblance to her mother's side, her long face of the Starks and dark hair. She looked like her father, based on what I had been told.

"You want to spare before then?" Jon asked his younger sister. Her face lit up and she nodded. They were each other siblings that was sure, both loving to hit their swords together. She told me he was always the one to support her learning swordmanship. "Let's go," Job looked at me and I nodded before he took off with his younger sister. I ate some bread, sipping water slowly.

"I'm sorry," I started and Robb looked at me. His blue eyes soft as he looked me over like he was making sure I was alright. I was certain last night I looked like a wreck and embarrassment flooded me. "Sorry for last night, I was hysterical and it was not..."

"What? Lady-like? You aren't a means to diplomacy Alysh you are our family. You can cry when you like, we all do," Robb gave me words of wisdom. I did not understand how they could care about me so quickly. I used to only have Renly and Loras, sometimes Baelish who cared about me. Now I had a family, a pack. "Do you feel better?" He asked slowly looking at me seriously. I remember him getting angry at Baelish for touching my shoulders and I knew the Lord was protective of me. Baelish would not dare hurt me when I was married to Jon, he was a coward.

"My head feels terrible but yes. I deeply thank you for your kindness," I said, he nodded at me softly. I thought about how I must have looked last night, crying and drunk.

"Always. You are Lady Stark of Winterfell," Robb promised me smiling a small smile, they no longer had their mother, or Sansa so I was the last they had. Arya was too young, and boyish. I continued eating but Robb did not move despite not eating. He sat there, touching the table and I knew he wanted something from me. "There is something else," I looked at him and he was not smiling anymore, my face dropped and I put down the cup and nodded for him to continue. "This isn't orthodox but I need to ask your opinion,"

"About what?" I asked back confused at what I could help Robb with. Instead of answering he put down two rolls of papers, each with a different sigil, both sigils with a stag. One the fire stag of my elder uncle, and the golden stag of Renly. He also had the roses of Highgarden on the paper as well showing his allegiances. "My uncles," I sighed whispering as I ran my fingers along the sigil of the younger uncle. I knew they were still at odds with one another, Stannis claiming the iron throne and Renly naming himself King of the South. That remains two Baratheon Kings and a Lannister Queen.

"Both request a meeting of me, who do you suggest to meet first?"

"Stannis," I replied back quickly, Robb looked at me waiting for an explanation. Renly had control of far more men in the South and allegiance of the second richest house in Westeros, the usual answer would be him but I knew them. "Your father believed that Stannis has the strongest claim to the throne, which he does. He will find it highly insulting if you meet with his younger brother first. He will refuse to meet you if you meet Renly,"

"You believe he is the rightful King to Westeros?" Robb asked me, I smirked at him.

"He has the strongest claim, but that does not make him necessarily the most suitable King," I replied back. Stannis was a strong military force, my father's banner men supported him. He had the claim but he was not a leader, no one likes him. Including me. He did not inspire love, only an army. Money and leadership fuels an army but love and respect keeps an army, Renly had all of it but the claim to the Throne.

"I might make you a diplomat after all," Robb laughed to me, I just knew my uncles well. That happens when you live with them. I knew my father as well, similar to Stannis he was strong militarily but he had the pride of the people when he revolting against the Mad King. When he ascended to the throne he was no longer loved. He was known to sleep with whores, had tens of bastards and hit my mother. He was hard to love when he was king. I did have good memories of my father, when he was not drunk or being a king. One day when I was certain the King was away and I practiced in the courtyard by myself but he found me. He had forbade me from learning to fight and yet I continued behind his back. He had a face of quiet disappointment but instead of getting angry he ordered the one of the Kingsguard, Barristan Semly, to spare with me. I thought it was a punishment and Ser Barristan protested before my father ordered him. I stood across from him in my flowing yellow dress and got into a battle stance, sparing sword in hand. Barristan gave me a worried look as my father ordered us to hurry up. I looked to him but he no longer looked disappointed instead he gave me an encouraging look coupled with a nod. Barristan swung weakly at me and I moved away before lunging which he blocked easily. When I missed blocking his hits he hit me with the face of the sword leaving bruises along my body. I was terrible compared to the Kingsguard, I was hardly eleven at the time but we kept going until I was sweating and exhausted. Ser Barristan had killed me countless times and I had not even hit him once. I had blocked a fair amount of swings but he was going easy on me. Finally my father barked for us to stop and the guard did, giving an apologetic look as I held my side painfully. The King ordered his guard to wait in the throne room for him and he came over to stand across from me. I stood straight holding back tears at the embarrassment. I had recently heard that Alyssa was betrothed to the heir to House Dayne and I was losing the only sister I cared about. I was upset and that was why I was practicing in the first place. _I am sorry father,_ I cried to him as I felt his blue gaze on me looking down at me, the blue gaze that did not match my own. He held out his arm, palm facing the sky and I placed the sword in his hand thinking I would never get it back. I willed the sword farewell knowing I would never feel steel in my hand against. As it rested in his hand he spun it and gripped the handle. _I never liked swords_ , he spoke and I looked up at him wiping away tears. I did not understand, he did not chastise me for going against his wishes. He was not angry and he was speaking to me. He recently he was distant and sent his subjects to take care of me. I was told by Renly that I looked like my mother too much and his brother could not take it. _I always fought with a war-hammer_ , I already knew this as my brother did as well. My father adored him, his heir and righteous fighter. My brother was everything my father wanted, tall, broad and fierce. I saw him in the training court just yesterday swinging the hammer that my father had forged for him, he was wearing the helm as well. The silver horns, he was not worthy of the golden horns until he had ascended to King. Both were forged expertly by the top wielder and his apprentice. I could count the times my brother spoke to me on my fingers. _It is fitting that my youngest daughter likes swords_ , he spoke and I looked at him confused if that was an acceptance of my fighting. Instead of taking the sword he flipped it, hilt first and extended it to me. With my small hand I took it back, my hand trembling. _If you must fight, I will make you a sword fit for a princess,_ he told me and with that he walked away.

"Stannis is a prideful, ego driven man. Be careful," I warned Robb remembering when I used to overhear him yell and shout at his commanders. He was terrifying when angry and constantly serious.

"Remind me on the way there," I cocked my head at him. "You and Jon are coming with me,"

"Think my uncles will be more compliant with me there?" I joked and Robb was thinking for second. "Well you are right. Renly would be very compliant with me there, if Stannis still has the red witch with him I won't be as much of a factor with him,"

"Then it is decided," Robb smiled and I smiled back at him. "Excuse me my lady but I have business to attend to," I waved him off and began to get up myself. I walked out to the training grounds where Jon and Arya were now practicing archery. Both of them were good, hitting the centre of the target nearly every time. Jon was giving Arya pointers on her form. I sat on the hay watching the siblings and blessing myself that I was able to stay with this family. The two of them continued shooting and I continued watching until Robb called Jon from the balcony. Jon placed his bow back and saw me on the hay.

"Fantastic form Lord Stark," I gave him wink and he gave me a quick kiss. I knew he had to go but I wish he would not.

"I will be back," He called as he jogged off to the meeting. Arya was sharpening her blade and she came up to me.

"Last night. What happened?" She was blunt but she was observant. I knew she would ask when we were alone and I did not quite know what to say.

"I always knew you were the Stark to be afraid of," She smiled slightly but awaited an answer. I could not throw her off from finding out what she wanted to know. "Marriage disturbance," I brushed off her question, she glared at me. She was not dumb enough to fall for that, she wanted to know.

"Do not lie to me, I'm not dumb," Arya spoke, she continued sharpening her sword and I would be lying if I said it did not slightly scare me. She might be small but she was one of the best girl fighters I had seen. "Between you and Jon, Robb included. I got it! You told him, about the King's Landing incident. You had an argument,"

"It was not quite an argument but spot on," I told her, her big eyes were searching my face.

"What about Robb? What happened with him?" Arya questioned me, damn her.

"I decided to drink my problems away with ale and ended up drunk in Lord Stark's presence," Arya chuckled at that and I just rolled my eyes in regret.

"He loves you, you know?"

"Jon is a good man, with a large temper," I replied and Arya just smirked in response. "What?"

"I did not mean Jon,"

"Robb does not love me," I protested back, that was a silly thing of Arya to say. She sheathed her sword slowing and I watch the metal slide through. Robb was Lord Stark, he had love for a dead woman. He was just a kind man and a good brother.

"Not like a lover. I do not quite know how to explain it but he deeply cares about you. More than a sister but less than a lover. He is protective of you," Arya tells me, she grabbed two sparing swords and passes me one hilt first. Just like my father did those years ago. I thought about her words and Robb's deep concern for me, I stopped the thoughts and just looked back at Arya and the sword. I cocked my head at her but grabbed it anyway, she pulled me up and gestured me into the training area. I looked at my impractical dress but continued away. I took up an offensive stance, swinging to sword a few times to get a feel of the weight and width. Arya watched me, the tip of her sword in the ground.

"I haven't held a sword in awhile," I commented, Stannis was not wildly encouraging of a girl fighting so I was never allowed to touch a sword since I left King's Landing. I lunged, feeling the dress constrict me but continued swinging the sword. Arya stepped up and we lightly tapped our swords together, her pushing forward before falling back and I followed her. She picked up the speed a bit, our sword clanking and we began to move more to match each other. My dress was long and in the way but I was having fun, I missed wielding a sword. After a few more minutes we were going at each other, well I was, it was clear Arya was holding back. I preformed hard blocks as Arya swung towards my face and I took aggressive downward moves. When we came to a lock with our swords baring down on each other we both pulled away. "That was great," I laughed between breaths and Arya just smiled at me.

"You are good," Arya commented as she grabbed the sword from me, putting it back.

"Not nearly as good as you. I have seen you fight Jon, you were clearly holding back," Arya just smirked back knowingly.

"I heard you are going with Robb to meet with Stannis and Renly," I looked to Arya, who told her. "Robb told me,"

"Well keep it quiet but yes I am," Arya grabbed a practicing bow and arrow and handed it to me. I laughed. "This'll be good, I'm terrible at archery,"

"What do you think about your uncles?" Arya asked as I notched the arrow and tried to remember the stance I was taught so many years ago. Arya gave me the instructions for the stance and I pulled the arrow, back arm straight. I released the arrow and it hit the floor to the right of the target. I laughed and Arya just corrected my arm position. I pulled again and released hitting the very edge of the hay target. "Better," I kept hitting the very edge of the target and Arya gave me small corrections.

"I lived with both my uncles, but Renly never had any interest in ruling. This is new, this is Loras," I hit the target closer to the middle and smiled.

"Why Loras Tyrell?" Arya asked as she watched carefully like an owl.

"The Tyrells are ambition, I know. Loras most likely convinced Renly that he was a kinder more suitable King and that his father would back him if he married his sister," I notched another arrow and watched the target as I pulled.

"I saw the girl, beautiful but I thought Renly was.. you know.. into men," Arya asked, I relaxed the string and just looked at her. "I'm sorry, is that rude?"

"It is not rude, it is just frowned upon. I'm not going ruin my Uncles name but he does spend a long time with the Knight of Flowers," I said simple referencing Loras Tyrell and his knighthood. I was not dumb, I knew they were together often for a reason, why I saw them in early mornings together. I drew the arrow and hit around the other side of the middle.

"Did you ever meet the Kingslayer!" Arya exclaimed suddenly, I laughed and handed her back the bow and arrow. Just then I looked behind me and could see Jon watching from the balcony. I watched as he made his way down to us.

"I did,"

"Did what?" He questioned as he kissed me on the check and put a hand on my back.

"Meet Jaime Lannister," Jon raised his eyesbrows waiting just as eagerly to hear the story. "It is not an interesting story. I'd seen him around the red keep quite a bit but never really spoken to me. But at one of my Father's name days he was one of the championing knight and he spoke to me after,"

"What'd he say!" Arya asked, I laughed and Jon just waited as well. I rolled my eyes at the both of them. I remembered the day, the gleaming gold of his helm and armor. He did look stunning in the white cloak.

"It was only two years ago but he spoke something about me enjoying watching him fight and that I was the one of the more beautiful daughters of Robert," Now it was Jon who rolled his eyes and Arya jokingly swooned. "I just remember his beautiful, smug face," I spoke and this time Jon sighed loudly.

"He does have a beautiful face," Arya laughed and I nodded. He was what a King should look like, but he was violent and would do anything for his sister Cersei. I had heard the rumours and I was sure it was true, they were together intimately. "Too bad he is a Lannister," This time Jon did visibly stiffen after our conversation about Lancel.

"Yes, too bad. Also too bad he is nearly twenty years older than me and a sworn Queensguard. Otherwise I would be Lady Alysh Baratheon Lannister," Arya laughed and Jon just turned to face me, face playfully angry. His eyes narrowed slightly, his brown curled hair covering his eyes.

"Oh is that right?" He asked as he took a step towards me and I took a step back.

"Has a nice ring to it, maybe our children would have had the golden Lannister hair since my mother was golden of head," I joked, Jon just looked down at me his height towering over me.

"Sorry to say Lady Alysh Stark, but you are taken," I hummed in agreement at that and pretended to look wishful. I thought about Jaime Lannister, and his cousin that I fucked. I pushed the thought away as quickly as it came. "And our children will have dark hair and dark eyes," He commented as well, I stiffened at the thought of us having children and even Jon stopped moving towards us as he looked at my face. Arya was sitting on a hay bale behind Jon, watching the two of us. "I'm sorry," He whispered, his eyes nervous but I just shook my head and embraced him, kissing him deeply.

"Our children will have dark hair and dark eyes, hopefully as pretty as their father," I smiled inches away from his face. He smiled and touched my face lightly. Our children would be beautiful and kind, I told myself.

"I would like that," He spoke a final time before kissing me again and taking my arm. Arya was playing with her sword.

"Are you two done being gross?" She asked and Jon and I laughed together.

"You will understand one day," I tutted at her elder brother. Arya was not the marriage type.

"Or maybe she won't. She seems pretty determined to become a knight or general," Arya smiled brightly at me, Jon squeezed my arm. I knew that was secretly always what Arya wanted, unlucky for her she was a girl.

"Excuse us Arya, I'm sure you have classes soon," Jon spoke, he lead me back to the castle. I knew he was mad about what I said to Arya but it was the truth. When he opened the door for me he said it. "You know she will have to marry, do not give her hope and fueling her fantasies," Jon said lowly but with a sharp tone.

"Does Robb already have a suitor lined up? Do you?" He shook his head to both. "Then? There is always hope," Arya could dream as she liked, she would follow duty when it came calling. Just as I did.

"Your sisters' children? How old are they? What about the Tyrell cousins, any of them of suitable age for Arya?" Jon snipped back, I took a breath. He was right but Arya had a few years left to dream about being a knight.

"We are not going to argue about this, it is silly," I told him, as I pushed myself closer into my husbands body. We were waking to our quarters and he held me close.

"I'm not happy about you coming to meet Stannis and Renly," I was not surprised. I hummed back and I could tell he was not pleased with that answer. "You should stay here, it is not safe someone tried to kill you," Jon spoke, I waited until we got to our quarters and faced him.

"I understand. But I'm going Jon," I told him, he looked upset but leant up and kissed him and he seemed to let it go. Men. "You are coming with me anyway," I called and he just followed me into the room, grabbing my arm and pulling me towards him kissing me. His kisses were hungry as he pulled me closer to him so we were flushed up again each other. When we broke the kiss we were already panting and my face was blushed.

"Nothing smart to say now?" Jon hissed back as he sat on the bed and pulled me onto him, my legs straddling his, dress getting in the way.

"Shut up Jon Stark," I hissed back as I kissed and leaned my body into his, pushing him down into the bed, my body following. Jon moved up the bed and pulled me with him so we were comfortable. He soon tried untying my dress, pulling it down as I pulled his shirt over his head. I placed my hands on his chest feeling his hot skin. I was still wearing my underdress and Jon struggled with it. "You alright there?" I smirked back and he got so frustrated I laughed. I jumped off of him and stood, he had it unfastened so I pulled it over my head. "Your turn," I smiled at him as he looked my naked form, I blushed deeply but soon he was pulling his pants off. I went back on the bed and he pulled me to straddle him again.

"You are so beautiful," He whispered as he kissed me, his hands on my breasts.

"So I have been told," I winked back, this time he grabbed my hips and flipped us over making me gasp.

"Have," He kissed my neck, sucking at the skin. "You?" He asked as his lips attached to my breasts making me arch into him. My hands buried in his hair as he licked and sucked on me. He then kissed my stomach, his hands on me. His lips were above my hips and soon on my sex. I gasped and squirmed against him as he licked and sucked. I moaned as his hands pried my legs opened. I had never felt this intense pleasure before. My entire body tensed as extreme pleasure flooded my body. Jon came back up, his face smiling, I wrapped my hands in his hair and pulled him to kiss me.

"Whatever that was, it was .. great," I told him and he just blushed in response and shrugged. This time I flipped us so he was under me, I put my hand on his member and he groaned but his eyes were still on mine as I lowered myself carefully onto him. His hands steadied my hips as I had my hands on his chest. I waited a few seconds before moving my hips and Jon moaned in approval. I felt him buck his hips making me gasp, we continued like this with hushed moans and sighs. Soon he finished inside me and pulled me next to him our skin sweaty. He kissed me on the cheek as he held me close to him, and I had never felt safer than in his arms.

Two days later he came to me, in the mid morning. He looked withdrawn and upset, with his dark eyes sad. He would not meet my eye as he took steps towards me. "What is wrong my lord?" I asked him softly when he walked up to me in the main room. He did not touch me when he got close and I frowned slightly before hugging him. His arms went loosely around me out of habit and not want.

"I have to see someone, please come with me," He spoke as he held my head to his body. I turned my head to look up at him and he glanced down at me with a pained look. Who could it be to get him this confused and quiet? Instead of speaking I just nodded and he took my hand and led me down to the stairs and out of the hold. We went straight out of the castle grounds. My mind was racing at who he wanted to see and why he was acting so queerly. Naturally I thought the worst, what wife doesn't? I thought he needed to show me some child that was his. I pushed the thought away because I knew it was not Jon's style, he was a bastard and knew what that was like therefore he would not have one himself. I tried to just wait for him to show me but as we walked down the dirt pathway with loud carts beside me. My doubt grew, I thought I knew Jon but he was being suspicious and I did not know how I should think. He was leading the way down the road when he changed direction and ducked behind a row of run down houses. He went through the alleys between the dirty stone walls.

"Jon tell me where you are taking me," I said with a slight urgency to my voice. Most of all it hit me that I was not afraid of him, taking me somewhere unsure. I blindly followed him away from the guards, away from Arya and Robb. I no longer feared him, nor should I. He did not respond to me, pulling me behind him as the alley narrowed slightly. I could see the garden past him, simple crops growing in the cold Winterfell weather. Not much could grow here, mainly potatoes and turnips which led to a boring diet and thus meat was the staple. As he exited into the sunlight of the garden I followed. Someone was waiting behind the houses in the light of the garden and Jon's hand slipped out of mine as the person embraced him tightly. I looked, confused as whomever she was she had long, beautiful red hair. It reflected the gold of the sun and was long and well kept. For a second I almost thought it was Sansa Stark but quickly I judged the clothes and knew that was incorrect. She was dressed in a wrap around cloak, it was not tattered and was clean but not of noble usage. She had a hood on the cloak which fell as she hugged the Lord. My husband was no longer holding me and instead had his arms wrapped around another woman. I did not understand, why did he bring me here instead of keep it a secret. Was this the result of his guilt, to sabotage his own marriage. His body turned to the left and I could see his head bowed low to the side of her face and his lips moving in a quiet whisper which I could not hear over the sounds of Winterfell. It was intimate and personal, and he was my husband. If I said I was not upset at first I lied, however when the two of them broke apart my emotions changed. She clearly had not seen me when we first came and her blue eyes went large when she saw me. Her eyes were filled with tears and the right side of her face covered in a deep purple bruise. It was a fresh bruise as many fade to lighter blue and then yellow with time but this was almost red. I look down and hand shaped bruises were across her lower arm and circular marks around her wrists, visible from where the cloak did not cover. Someone had hurt her. She looked to Jon with her wide light eyes and I could see guilt flash across her face. Only then Jon seemed to remember my presence and turned to me with sad brown orbs before facing her again.

"I am sorry Ros, it felt wrong to see you after my marriage," The woman looked embarrassed her face flushed and she tried to hide her tears. With his words I understood who she was, she was the whore that Jon paid to see just so she would not be beat. Clearly after our marriage she continued to get beat.

"I should not... you are right. I should leave, I am deeply sorry milady," She spoke lowering her beautiful eyes to the ground. She turned to leave but I could not bear the look on her face, nor Jon's.

"Wait," I spoke and she stopped short her left foot in mid air. She turned back to me her face of fear and I knew that she was terrified of me and what I would do. Jon look shocked with his eyes looking at me but I did not meet his gaze instead I looked to the woman, Ros. "Do not leave. Please tell me who did that to you," I spoke softly to her watching as her sky eyes flicked away from mine. She looked to my husband from under her eyelashes and he looked back at her. When she did not say anything I spoke again, "Tell me, please."

"Alysh, she can not tell you," Jon spoke for her beside me and the woman was rubbing her hands together nervously. I pulled my eyes away from her and to him, his tall frame over mine but he looked tired and broken. I opened my mouth and closed it again as my husband looked at me. I stared back and she was standing far from us her posture stiff, awkward, and pained.

"Come here please, Ros is your name, correct?" I asked her, she nodded at my question but did not move, clearly confused at what I wanted. I did not mean to scare her, nor to make her fear for what I would do. Her eyes flicked to Jon then and I knew that was because she trusted him. She was asking him silently for what to do. He gave her an encouraging look so she took the few steps to me. I leaned and took her hand in mine, her eyes were fixed on my face but I was only looked at the black fabric of the cloak. With my other hand I took the fabric between my fingers and slid it higher up her arm. As the fabric inched away from my hand it revealed more bruises, shaped like fingers digging into flesh. I could feel my own eyes filling with tears and she pulled her away softly and I let her go. "Who did that?" I breathed, my voice full of emotion. Blue met brown as she looked at me.

"A client," My heart constricted and I knew she would not tell me his name. A man who pays to beat a woman should be hanged. I need something, some information so that I could help her. I had to help her.

"Who do you work for?" I asked then and Jon put a hand on my shoulder squeezing slightly. I knew he wanted me stop asking questions but I could not help it.

"Lord Baelish," I froze and so did the hand on my shoulder. I look at Jon and his eyes of shocked mirrored mine.

"I am going to fucking kill him," I growled lowly and Jon's eyes widened at my words. I had rarely ever sworn, I used to be a princess and that was not lady-like but if anytime was to swear it was now. "I swear to the old gods and the new. How dare he," My voice raising with each words.

"No, Milady! You can not, he will.. he will know it was me," She begged me softly gesturing for me to be quieter. My expression and posture, everything, was angry. This man who I knew, who cared about me would let this happen to a girl for a few golden coins.

"He will not know," I promised her but her eyes were pained and filled with terror.

"You can't please," She begged me again, she grabbed my hand pleading with me. Then I was torn, I did not want to get the girl into trouble and get her hurt but if I did nothing the same would continue.

"She is right my lady, you can not say anything to Baelish," Jon spoke softly as well watching us interact. I looked to both of them. I had only been angrier before once my life, and that was also at Petyr.

"I can and I will. I was a princess of the seven kingdoms, daughter of King Robert Baratheon. If I can not help her what use am I?" I spoke to them, now my tone desperate to do something. I could not be idle as a lord got paid by another to beat a whore. "Name your price. How much in which you can be free from this?" I asked her then, she cringed at the question. Selling women like pigs is what happened in Westeros then we are not as advanced as we might think.

"It is not me milady, Baelish bought me. It is him who must name the price," I looked to Jon then and I saw a slight nod, it was stiff and unsure but it was a confirmation, Ros dropped my hand then. The silence grew between the three of us and I knew what I should do.

"I should go," I spoke and Jon looked at me before taking my hand. I knew he would leave with me, he would not ask to speak to her nor stay but I knew he would want to. "Stay Jon, take your time," I spoke softly and he looked at me with an intensely grateful look as my hand fell from mine.

"Wait milady, I wanted to speak to you as well," I look to the woman and I could tell she was serious. This time it was me who looked to Jon and he nodded at me. He did not speak and walked over to a nearby broken down wall jumping up and sitting on it. He was far enough away that he would not hear us but we could both see him. He pulled out of a dagger from his pants, which I had no memory of him having. He twirled it in his fingers angrily pushing the tip so hard into his skin I thought the skin would break but it did not. Instead he began to sharpen it, slowly and methodically. I torn my eyes away from him only to see Ros struggling to do the same. She looked at me sheepishly before beginning to speak. "I want to apologize, my lady, I do not mean to undermine your marriage or love,"

"There is nothing to forgive, Ros, you have done nothing wrong and neither has my lord husband. He told me of these encounters before we wed, I was alright with them then and I still am now. Perhaps, he may need to refrain from frequenting whore houses now. Please understand me, I do not blame you for anything," I thought her softly and she looked at a loss of what to say. "Please call me Alysh or else I may call you Lady Ros," She smiled slightly at that and I returned the facial expression. She was kneaded the bruises on her wrists, attempting to heal them quicker.

"I am no lady, my job makes that clear," She spoke softly looking away from me and down towards the dusty ground.

"A job is just that and no more. It does not define you nor what you should be. Being a whore has no shame," I tell her simply. Many of these women have little other choices to make money and whores make good money serving high lords, I could tell she did just that.

"And yet you wish to buy me?" She asks quietly like she thinks she may offend me.

"I do not mean insult to you, I simply wish for your safety, if you wish to continue then I do not dare stop you. I just can not bear to see a women hurt," I admitted to her softly and it was true. I would not stop her, I only wished to help her as best I could. She met my eyes and there were no longer tears.

"You are like him," She says wistfully and I looked over at my lord, I could see in the muscles of his arm how angry he was as he sharpened the blade. I wondered had that been me or any wife of his would he find the man who did it. This was different, I reminded myself, it was her job and she was paid. Had someone beat me it would have been for much different reasons.

"You truly trust him, I can tell," I said softly and instead of denying or apologized she just nodded with a blush. She was stunning and I wondered why Jon never slept with her before we married. I knew the answer, fear and honour. Fear of having a bastard child of his own and honour for he saved himself for marriage just as a maiden may do. Like I did not, I reminded myself harshly.

"He is a good man," She spoke.

I replied back, "Aye that is he is Ros." Trying to replicate Jon's slow sprawling northern accent. Ros laughed at that and so did I. At that Jon looked up smiling softly at both of us. I waved Jon over and he slowly got up from his seat. "Please my lady, tell my lord husband what your wishes is and we shall enact them. Anything that you please we will try to make happen. I promise you that," I told her serious as Jon began to enter back in hearing range. She thanked me sweetly and Jon wrapped his arm around my waist. Ros looked at our intertwined body's and smiled softly. "I will go back to the castle, it was nice to meet you Ros. I trust everything will work," I said cryptically like a formal exit.

"And to you Lady Alysh," I narrowed my eyes at the title and she smiled mischievously. I unwrapped myself from the Stark's arm and tiptoed to place a kiss on his cheek. He gave me a look of thanks as I began to walk away. When I looked back a few steps later their arms were interlocked as he spoke lowly to her and she smiled at his words. Now there was no jealously in my veins or mind.


	6. Chapter 6: Dragonstone

The days passed, Arya taught me archery, soon I was hitting the middle of the target every few arrows but I was always hitting the target in someway. We practiced basic swordsmanship and riding every few days as well. Arya entertained me while her brothers, my husband prepared for our departure. I could see Jon's growing anxiety and his elder brother's increasing silence as the days dragged on bring us closer to meeting to my uncles. Some nights my lord would not return until late in the Northern night and leave at first light from our chamber. On those nights he would hold me close, his thick arms around my body and as I offered as much comfort as I could. These negotiations meant the difference between winning the wars and getting slaughtered, the North could not afford to lose. I tried to aid my lord husband's unease but I was not certain how to do that. I kept him close in the few hours I saw him but we had no time for sexual relations and little time to speak to one another. The night before our departure Jon came to our quarters a good deal earlier than the other days. "No meetings?" I asked quietly as he took off his shoes, he flashed a small smile to me and shook his head. I was sitting back in the bed a book in hand, reading about the history of the free city of Pentos. He looked happier, I could still see darkness in his eyes but it was far less.

"My dear brother gave us a break to pack and get prepared to leave," He told me with a soft voice, his shoes off now and he pulled off his dirty shirt and pants leaving him in his undergarment bottoms. He got into bed sliding up next to me letting in the cold air to our bed. I gave him a curious look as his warm hand were on my thigh, rubbing up and down raising goosebumps. "Why do you not just set the book down, my love?" Jon spoke lowly his lips close to my ear. I did not say anything, only letting out a sigh as his hand trailing to my inner thigh stroking the sensitive skin. I was wearing a night dress, my bottom nude. My hand shook as I tried to bend the page and put the book on the table, his hand between my legs now. He chuckled slightly at me, taking the book in his other hand and tossing it to the side table. His fingers on my heat, in my most intimate spot. I bite my lip masking quiet moans that I was letting out. He stroked me, making my body buzz with pleasure.

"Oh gods Jon please," I whispered my hips arching off the bed as his fingers inched into me. His other arm wrapped around my shoulders and body, pulling me ever closer to him. Minutes of my moans filled the air, my pleasure his priority. Soon his fingers left me and he climbed onto me, pulling the fur away from my sweaty body. He kissed me deeply, hands stilling my hips as he entered my wetness. We both let out sounds of ecstasy, never wanting those moments to slip through our fingers.

"I love you," He spoke when he had finished, his hand in my hair stroking. I stilled slightly, did I love him? He promised to never hurt me and he kept that promise but could I truly love him? He noticed my hesitation even in the dark room and he pulled my body into him. "Do not worry, my doe. You do not have to say anything," He said and I did not. I spoke only with my actions pushing closer to him, every inch of my skin on his. If I could have been closer I would have done it.

It was the morning we planned to leave and the three royal horses was ready. Arya, Bran and Rickon saw us off. Robb embraced each of his siblings as well as Jon. Rickon was never much of a speaker but he wished us well and I thanked him. Bran smiled and blushed when I told him to be good. Arya gave me a large hug her arms comforting, I would miss her the most. The horses were ready when my husband pulled me aside. "I have something for you before we leave," I looked at him confused as he went into the blacksmiths and came out with a sword. It was sheathed in a beautiful sheath, the handle head a wolf and banded leather. The sheath was covered in flowers and a single running doe. He handed it to me as my mouth hung open, I pulled the sword out, it was light but sharp, thinner than an average man's sword. I fingered the steel remembering a very similar sword that I once had. It was Valyrian steel, like the first one had been. My father had made true on his promise and he came to my chambers before a feast. I looked in shock when my door swung open and the King stood at the door. I was dressed for the feast, a long flowing golden dress. My golden jewellery of the stag. I did not know what he had come for, I thought he must come to chastise me about something I had done. I did not remember what I could have done. I curtsied trying not to anger him only that made his dark eyebrows move together. _Do not curtsy to me, I am your father,_ he spoke in his deep voice and I nodded with wide eyes. Then he pulled the gift from behind him and at first I did not know what it was. It was golden and long but when he pulled it into both his hands I saw the hilt. The gold was engraved with stags and crowns, trees as well. It was elegant and thin. This was no long sword or greatsword, I was only small. _I said I would make you a sword. This is Valyrian steel, forged by the finest armoury in the city, t_ he King spoke as he unsheathed the sword. Its shiny, polished steel reflected every candle in my room. He held it out to me and I took it, gazing down at the finely crafted handle. It was golden, the tip of the handle a beautiful rose. _A sword fit for a princess,_ he had told me then and took it back sheathing it. He laid the sword on the table as I looked up at him. I saw pain flash through his eyes as he looked down at me, his youngest daughter. I took the steps forward pushing myself into him roughly. His arms wrapped around me, I was terribly small in his arms, the top of my head not pass his stomach. His hand on the back of my head holding me to him.

"It is beautiful, thank you," I wondered if he knew how symbolic this was, us travelling to meet my uncles and him gifting me the sword. He seemed to notice my hesitation and crack in my voice as he looked worried.

"Is something wrong, my lady? Do you not like it?" He asked then and I shook my head violently. There was nothing wrong with the gift, it was beautiful and thoughtful. I sheathed the sword in my hands trying to comprehend of how to explain how I felt.

"I.. My father gave me a sword when I was young. It looked similar to this. A sword for a princess, he told me," I said with a soft smile at the memories. I hate that my father died thinking that I was a disgrace to the family, so terrible he had to sent me away from his sight. Maybe Renly was right all along, perhaps I did remind him of my mother. And I killed her when I was born. He could not bear me. There were tears in my eyes, barely there but still I could feel them.

"I am sorry," He spoke and I knew we had both lost our fathers. They were very different Ned and Robert but they were practically brothers when they were young. I remember the tales my father would tell others of the brave and quiet Eddard Stark.

"I adore it," I said certainly and it was true. Jon smiled back as he took it from me and walked to Firewolf, attached the sword to the back of her saddle. He helped me astride my mare, patting her gently as he mounted his father's war horse. It was days to Dragonstone where Stannis was so we had many men with us and they mounted on their horses, the back of the ride was carts carrying tent, food, and drink. I had already done the ride from Dragonstone to Winterfell but this was much more glamorous thanks to Robb. Lord Stark was mounted ahead on his stead, Midnight. Both their black war horses contrasting my white mare, a ladies' horse and sword for a lady. Once Jon was seat and ready we headed off, trotting down the road as the people of Winterfell wished us luck. We broke into a slow trot once we left the gates and travelled down the road. I thought what it would be like to see Stannis after months, I was ecstatic to see his daughter. A lovely girl but her face was marked with Greyscale that she managed to survive from as a baby. I had only lived with under two years but she was the kindest person to me there. She was intelligent, sharing her books with me. Her father rarely saw her, angry that his wife did not give him son. Jon asked me about the sword my father gave me then, and I told him the quiet story. He smiled at the story surely not understanding what it was like to be Robert Baratheon's daughter. As we rode on my body tense more and more, I was afraid to returned to Dragonstone. "You look nervous," Jon observed I snapped out of my memories, I smiled at him tightly "Is it about your uncle?" Jon questioned and I just shook my head at the beating hooves filled the silence. The air was cool and large landscape vast in front of us, the top of Winterfell disappearing into the horizon.

"The red witch, Melisandre. She quite a force," I told Jon simple and I thought about when I last saw her. It was so clear like she was standing in front of me, her red hood and red hair. Her eyes looking at me as I stood tense in front of her. _Your uncle in the one true King, you understand that right?_ I nodded, she was wrong but she scared me shitless. By heir rights my brother would have been the King but he was dead, my father dead, my nephews from my brother dead. Now Stannis was King but he was no ruler. Her hand trailed on my face, her fingers lightly touching my cheek. I gasped at the heat of her fingers and she smiled. Fire resided in her, deep and dangerous waiting to bubble to the surface. _The Lord likes you, Alysh, he has a grand plan for you._ I lied to myself, telling myself she was just crazy and there was no lord but I was lying. I saw the flames, the power and the light. I could not deny what I would see in the flames. There was only one lord and he was Lord of light but he was not as good as she thought, just like us he was full of good and evil. Stannis' wife was drawn by the witch, allowing her so anything and I feared for the life of her daughter. Shireen did not understand and when I pleaded with her to pretend to understand she did not listen but I had heard what her mother said about her, that she was evil and marked as Karma.

"You are scared of her," Jon commented, his eyes worried, I looked at him and pursed my lips. He did not understand the power of the priestess. She seduced Stannis, which is a difficult task as he is a very straight and narrow man. He fell for her power and his wife encouraged him.

"You will be mad not to be scared of her, you will see," I warned him and we rode on, Robb leading in front of us and the banner men flying the white wolf signaling who were are.

* * *

"What do you think Stannis will want?" Robb asked Alysh, she had been quiet the entire trip and now that we'd camped she did not seem any happier. I did not know what to do to make her feel better. I moved closer to her but she pushed me away lightly and went to answer my brother. I swallowed the rejection, understanding she was dealing with something that I could not understand. The council was there as well, they thought it was silly to listen to my lady but Robb and I knew better, she knew things that others did not when it came to her uncle and that red priestess.

"He will not settle for an independent north, he wants a united seven kingdoms for him to rule over. He will most likely allow you to be the Warden of the North," The council muttered and Robb looked thoughtful. That was not what my brother wanted, in reality he did not care whether he was the King of the North but he knew that was what the North wanted. If he bent the knee to a Southern lord then the North would not be happy. Stannis was the rightful heir, father knew it and so did we.

"We want to keep the North, if he will not settle for that than why are we allying with him?" One of the war generals growled. "Why are we even listening to her? What does she know?" I clenched my hands but Robb got to him first. My lord brother took his head off from where it was resting on his hands and glared at the man.

"Because, I said so," Robb hissed back his river blue burning with anger. Everyone was immensely tense with the meeting coming near, Starks did not fare well travelling South, we never have. The tale of my elder uncle Brandon and grandfather Rickard Stark rang in my mind. My grandfather travelled to King's Landing at the order of the Mad King and he never returned, scorched by wildfire and his eldest son strangled by a rope. My father travelled south at the orders of another King and similarly never returned. Eddard Stark never wished to harm no one, he travelled to aid his greatest friend, my wife's father, and find the truth of Jon Arynn's death. My two sisters voyaged South and only one returned. Robb never spoke about Sansa or his mother, the pain too great. We assumed Sansa was dead, the Lannisters never sent any ravens to ask for favours in return for our sister, so we presumed the worst. The war general backed down and my brother turned back to Alysh, her face tired from travel and I wished my brother would excuse her so she may get rest. "What about the one they call the Red Witch?" I looked to Alysh quickly and her brown eyes looked away from me, trained on the blue of Robb.

"I heard she worships the Lord of Light, whatever that witchcraft is," The same general muttered and my wife turned her gaze to him, her brown eyes emotionless as she spoke.

"If you'd seen the things that she has done you would not speak so carelessly about it," She spoke monotoned, the general looked afraid for a second and I smiled slight as he looked at me. He was afraid of her, I would like to keep it like that. I did trust the men in our care, with my life, however, Alysh's was a different story. I saw the way other men looked at her, their eyes with lust, she was the only lady travelling with us other than a nurse and handmaidens. She was foreign to the Northern men as well, her Southern complexion and beauty. If they dared hurt her they would understand where all my anger hides. "She very dangerous Lord Stark, she burns men alive in the name of the Lord of Light. Tread carefully, she has Stannis wrapped around her finger," Robb looked to my wife his eyes widened slight are her words. The two of the were close, he would know that she was not joking around, Melisandre was to be feared. "Davos, try to convince him. While he does not have much control on Stannis he is the most reasonable, he understands war tactics and he will respect you," She tells Robb, he looks pleased with this information. Davos Seaworth, Knight of Onions, I recalled that my brother told me. He was an ex-smuggler who worked as Stannis' greatest advisor. Alysh would be well acquainted with him as she lived there, if she trusted him so did I. Lord Stark granted her leave and she squeezed my hand and headed back out in the cold winds. I was left with the men, talking tactics and plans for our meeting. Late into the night Robb allowed us leave to get rest and when I travelled in the night I could not stop thinking about my father. Ned would have adored Alysh, she was quiet but tough and he liked that. I wished they could have met after we married, they would have been fast friends. To my surprise my wife was still awake when I entered the flimsy tent. Her brown orbs were trained on the licking flames of the fire in the corner, her arms hugging herself as she sat in a robe.

"What do you see?" I joked but she did not move and I knew that my joke was mistimed. "You believe it do not you?" I questioned suddenly, I remember when she told me she prayed back in Winterfell but she never said who she prayed too. The Red Wizards and Witches did not have much of a following in Westeros but over the Narrow Sea in Essos they were very popular and had many styles of worship.

"I have seen the power she has Jon, it hard not to believe it," She spoke, she stood turned away from the fire and to me. Her face was pale and she looked scared.

"What did she do to you?" I asked quietly as I moved to her, touching her arm lightly. She leaned into me and I wrapped my arms around her, feeling dread for her. I had no way to help her and unsure of what she had to fear about this Melisandre. "Did she hurt you?" I asked but Alysh was not going to answer me, I could tell. I stood there holding her, stroking her dark hair.

* * *

The large gates opened and I walked ahead of Jon to join astride Robb, he looked at me and nodded encouragingly. I stared at the castle that was my home for two years. The great stone forged by dragon's fire. It was the first place that Aegon the Conqueror, before he gained the name, landed in Westeros before conquering the Seven Kingdoms. Princess Shireen had told me the story many times and I always learned something know. Robb, Jon and I dismounted walking to where Stannis' men were opening the gates to the castle. My husband walked behind the Tully and I but I could feel his gaze on my back. I knew he was uneasy, as was I and I prayed this meeting went well. Davos was standing in the entering room, and both greeted each other. Then his eyes fell on me and he smiled widely, I could not help but return it. Had not heard from him since I left, Davos was the only one who truly cared for Shireen and I. He had a pure heart, his only flaw was that he loved Stannis. "Marriage agrees with you, Lady Stark," Davos spoke and I chuckled at that and nodded. He gestured up the stairs to where Stannis' main room was. "Better not keep the King waiting," Robb looked at me and we both headed up and Davos greeted Jon behind me congratulating him on the wedding. I knew they would get along, it was hard to clash with Davos, everyone seemed to like the man. He had a bad past but he made up for it with loyalty and love. Stannis was looking at his map, like he usually did, Melisandre in the corner. It was said Aegon got the table carved the first time he flew over Westeros astride his dragon with his sisters. The craftsmanship was impeccable. Robb bowed lowly, one knee touching the ground and I did the same and I could see Jon following. It was the formal greeting for a King, us showing that we did in fact see Stannis as the true King.

"King Stannis, it is honour to finally meet you," Robb spoke and my uncle gestured for us to stand. His long face, filled with distaste, did not change. He looked the same, more tired if I was being honest. He was never a friendly man, I had never seen him smile unless when he beat someone. Renly stole all the happiness in the family. Even my father was not this dull.

"Lord Stark of Winterfell, I was glad to hear of your interest in coming to an agreement, the Baratheons and Starks have always been good friends," His gaze was on me as he looked at my Stark green dress and northern hair style, I swear he looked displeased for a second but the look went away as quickly as it was there. "Come sit, we have much to discuss," Stannis spoke but he was only looking at Jon and Robb, he nodded to Davos. Davos put a hand on my back and I knew Stannis had told him earlier to take me away.

"We should leave them my Lady," Jon looked at me to make sure I was alright and I reassured him. I was technically home. Davos lead me to the library, gesturing for me to sit. "How have you been? You look like a true northerner now," He smiled widely, I tried to relax knowing he was my friend but being here put me on edge. His eyes were soft as he looked me over, like he was checking I was alright.

"I have missed you Davos, and the princess," I spoke to him and I think he understood the message, I did not miss this place only them. I did not miss Stannis either, he was no father figure. He was not Renly or Loras, he was cold and unforgiving. His wife barely spoke to me, she rarely ever left her tower. Dragonstone was depressing and dead, it was no place to live. It was my punishment for what I had done so I suppose it was fitting.

"And I to you," He smiled, his smile dropped as his gazed moved to the doorway, I turned but I already knew who was there. She stood there in her red coat and her smug face. Her red amulet around her neck that she always wore. Her face never change, she never aged and her hair never lost the colour. I knew it was magic. I remembered what I saw in the flames the night before as I was cradled in Jon's arms. A prophecy, a warning of what was to come and I would not let it happen.

"Lady Alysh, the Lord of Light told me you would be coming. It is very nice to see you again," She smiled as he came over, Davos stood and I knew he was going to leave me alone with her. "Leave us," And Davos did as she said.

"It is very nice to see you too," I commented back and she looked at me with her striking eyes. A small smile always on her lips.

"I know when you are lying," She reminded me and I nodded back. There was no point arguing as I knew I was lying as well. I hated her but still I was polite. "You saw something did not you? The Lord spoke to you," I nodded thinking about what I saw in the flames the other night. The death that passed my uncle's eyes, the shadow that would kill him. I had to try and stop it and In knew that started with her. "That is wonderful! He has chosen you as a messenger for his thoughts. What did he show you?" She asked eagerly as she leaned down to look at me.

"He showed me you. You killing Renly Baratheon," Her smile dropped slightly, that was not what she expected. I had seen it, as clear as day, a shadow born from her that would stab my Lord uncle in the chest. His lifeless eyes haunted me but that would not happen. She would not kill my real father. She tried to regain her composure before speaking. I had rarely ever seen her flustered, it amused me.

"Does that upset you my Lady?" She asked, I looked at her lips but I tried to brush the lustful thoughts away. I knew she was using magic on me, she was trying to get into my head. She asked that but she knew it would upset me, I loved Renly. "Renly Baratheon is not the true King, Stannis is," Her fingers were on my face and I closed my eyes, pushing the thoughts away. I was stronger than this I know it. The Lord did not speak to me because I was weak but because I was not. Melisandre would not use magic to get what she wanted on me.

"You can not kill him. There are other ways to come to a conclusion, more beneficial ways," I told her as I squeezed my eyes shut, her power was in her eye I reminded myself.

"The Lord does not make mistakes," But I knew that was true, but he had shown me that for a reason and it was to warn me. I opened my eyes and her fingers hovered on my face.

"That is true, he is never wrong. That is why he showed me the vision, he wants me to talk to you. He wants me to convince you otherwise, if you leave Renly alive we can win the South. Stannis needs him and Lord Stark will ensure his cooperation," She looked surprised and I knew I had her now. "I have seen it, he has spoken to me directly to tell you," I said convincingly even though I had no idea what I was saying but she pulled away from me, I had confused her. She might know when I am lying but when I bend the truth to the Lord she does not see it.

"I need to speak to the King," She spoke and she walked off, I relaxed into the chair. I had no idea how but I just bested her and helped Robb get what he needed. Renly would live and her power was weakened, she was unsure for once in her life.

"What was that?" Davos whispered in disbelief looking at me face in shocked. I stood and ran to him embracing him for the first time. His arms wrapped around me as I hugged him. I could relax a bit now with the Red Witch out of the way. She was the biggest problem here and I had convinced her.

"I know her weakness," I said smiling and he cupped my face and smile. We both shared fear of the Red Witch but now I knew how to weaken her power. Davos always helped me, he loved me as he loved Shireen. When we parted I looked back to the doorway but she was not coming back for awhile. "Take me to the Princess," I smiled and Davos took my arm and we head to my cousin. When Davos knocked on the door she called out asking who it was when he said it was her cousin I could hear her dropping things and running to the open the door for us.

"Alysh!" She called and jumped onto me, I laughed and hugged her back tightly. "I missed you!" She exclaimed before letting go and I lowered her to the ground. She was small, her blonde hair long. Her face was "Father would not let me go to the wedding, who's your husband?" She questioned, I was upset that she did not come. She would have loved to explore Winterfell. She was the same age as Arya, but Northerns age faster. Her, Bran, and Rickon would have been quick friends. She was carefree and lovely, Arya was plagued with anger due to tragedy her family faced.

"Jon Stark, heir to Winterfell," I told my little cousin as we all sat down. She kept smiling at me, her face so bright. I adored the girl, she was the light of Dragonstone, the only thing that made it bearable to live here. She did not know why I came here, her father never told her beforehand so when she asked I had to tell her. She was supportive and loving, she did not understand why that would be a big deal. She was the first person to tell me that losing my maidenhood before marriage was not that bothersome. Her father disagreed. I remembered the first day I came to Dragonstone, I was scared and alone. Everything I knew was gone, Renly, King's Landing, my sister, even my father's presence would have soothed me but his refusal to look at me broke my heart. Stannis had not even come to meet me, Davos had. The knight had never judged but when I walked up with him the Stannis' room I could hear him speaking with one of his advisors. _When my brother can not control his daughter he sends her to me, what can I do with this little whore?_ The advisor reminded him that I was their princess and Robert their King. My uncle was no more pleasant when he saw me there and I held back tears. He had looked me up and down, my small frame and dark hair was hallmark of me and my sisters. I was never as pretty as Alyssa, or proper as my eldest sister Alice. However, I was the youngest and later when I grew up and they grew older I was prettier than the other three sisters, no one was as beautiful as Alyssa. I wrote the golden jewelry, which despite my father's anger he did not take away from me. But the sword, that was taken away before I left. I adored that sword for the three years I had it, I trained with it. It was a reminder of what I had done, the sword I used to fight with Lancel and Loras. That must have made my betrayal to my father hurt more. _All of you look the same, what is your name again?_ Stannis growled to me and I shrank away from his rage filled gaze. _Alysh, my lord,_ was all I replied not sure what he wanted. My sisters and I did all look alike, our dark hair and short frame. Alice and Edward were the only ones who inherited the Baratheon blue eyes. The rest of us with brown only. _Right, Princess Alysh. The rest are all married off to Lords._ He reminded me of my loneliness and I just nodded.

"You are a Princess like me then!" She called and I just laughed, not quite. I was always a Princess until the Lannisters stole the throne, I just had no inheritance due to be the last sibling.

"Not quite sweetie, I am a Lady of Winterfell though," I told her and she smiled at that, her eyes full of wonder. She would want to see Winterfell and the North, perhaps White Habour and the Greywater as well.

"That sounds better, it is boring here," My heart clenched, she could come back to Winterfell and live with me but her dreadful mother would never allow it. She was locked up here and Stannis barely comes to see her. I looked at Davos and he shook his head, he knew what I was thinking. "Can I meet your husband?" She asked brightly and I could not refuse her.

"Certainly, he would be honoured to meet you," I told her smiling and I knew Jon would be. Jon and Arya got along and she had much more fire than Shireen does.

"Your necklace still had the sigil of the House of Baratheon but your hair clasp is of the House of Stark, why do you wear both?" She asked, I touched the necklace smiling.

"Jon and I are proud of our marriage, he does not make me choose between our houses. Stannis is the true King and Lord Robb is the warden of the North, together they are stronger just like I am," Davos looked pleased at that.

"Maybe one day I can visit Winterfell then!" She said smiling and I covered up my doubt with a smile.

"Come with me Princess, I am sure they will be done soon," She took my hand and we threaded our fingers and Davos opened the door for us letting us head down to where the meeting was taking place. We waited in the library as Shireen told me what book she had been reading recently in detail and Davos just sat and listened. I could hear chairs being pushed back next door and I knew they were done, Jon walked through the door way and smiled at me, and I knew we had succeed.

"Jon this is.." I was going to introduce him to my cousin but he cut me off.

"Princess Shireen, I have heard so much about you," Jon greeted her, bowing and she giggled not used to the treatment.

"You are very handsome," She commented my lord husband just laughed, Davos amused. Robb and Stannis rounded the corner as well, they both looked quite content. My uncle's pleased expression was so foreign on his face I almost did not know what it was, but Lord Stark's was obvious.

"Please you are all welcome to stay two nights, your men will be welcomed by mine," Stannis called and we all thanked him politely. I went to walk away with Jon, Robb and Shireen when my uncle called out again. "May I have a word with my niece," I stopped in my step, looked to Robb and he nodded. I went to my uncle and into his room, my hands grasping one another. He no longer had any control over me, I reminded myself. I did not have to listen to anything he said. "How are you?" He asked as he moved to look at his map again. I was confused, he rarely cared about my well being.

"I am well, what about yourself, your grace?" I asked back, he looked up and narrowed his eyes. He looked at my dress, my hair, my stag necklace.

"You still wear the necklace?" He uttered and I tilted my head. All the Baratheon children wore it, including his daughter. They were the signs of our House, showing our allegiance and bloodlines. I had worn it as long as I could remember and so did all my siblings. I was not sure if they took it off when they married, but I did not. "You still wear the Baratheon sigil despite being a Stark," His tone hurt but I just stood straighter, I would not let him intimidate me anymore, I was no longer a child.

"I am proud of my heritage and my family line, I am also proud of my new family and the North," I told him, he look at me and then looked back down like he did not care anymore. "Is there anything else, my grace?"

"Does your husband know why you lived here? Why the King sent you away?" I took a shaking breath but he did not notice as his gaze was not on me. He was always horrible to me, based off an untrue account of events. But perhaps even if he had known the truth he would not have cared at the differences. To him it was all the same.

"That is between me and my husband," I commented back briskly. His blue Baratheon eyes shot to mine with anger but this time I did not shrink away. I knew I could not fight with him, Robb needed him. But if Stannis would to die I would not lose any sleep, Renly would be King then and that would make me content.

"Is that how you speak to me?" He growled lowly, moving around so the table was not between us. I looked back. I would have turned my gaze away or apologised when I was younger but I was not going to let people push me around any longer. He stared down at me with his sharp blue eyes. After long seconds he narrowed his eyes and spoke, "The Northerners toughen you up," He commented as he walked back to his table, the high intensity over.

"Yes they did, your grace," I commented back, I did not want to discuss my new house with him but I knew he would bring it up.

"Did they beat it into you?" I took a sharp breath in at his words but once again he did not even care about my reaction. He infuriated me and he did not care in anyway.

"Jon does not beat me," I replied my voice strong. He would not say such things about my husband, nor Robb for that matter. Why was he being so horrible? Was it because he knew I was happy and that made him furious. He was quiet then like he was thinking of something as he gaze down on the map. "Maybe if you took your eyes away from that stupid table you would be able to see people for once in your miserable life," I wish I had not said it the second the words flowed out my mouth. But the look he gave me made me regret it a second time. He stepped around the table walking towards me until my thigh was pressed against the table. I was pinned back, with no where to go. His eyes held blue fire, a flame so hot I shrank away.

"Do not forget who took you in when your father no longer wanted you. The little rebellious whore, I could have let you drown in the ocean and your father would not have cared. Remember that Alysh," He growled, his voice oddly calm. I should have shut up, kept quiet and yet I still spoke. I was so angry at his words, how dare he say that about my father and me. Renly wanted me and so did the Tyrells, they told me as much.

"I would have prefer that! I hated it here, I hate you, and I hate this castle," I hissed to his face, he raised his hand then like he was going to slap me but I raised mine and caught his wrist my heart pounding. His eyes stared me down but there was a sound to our left and I quickly dropped my hand from his. "I am deeply sorry, your grace.. I did not.." I trailed off seeing the Red Witch there looking at us with her knowing eyes. Stannis nodded sharply, like he was accepting my apology. He was hard to read, to understand why he did and said things. His eyes studied my face and he spoke before he pulled away.

"I lied before, you are just as pretty as your sister in Dorne," I knew he meant Alyssa but I was not about to remind him I had two sisters in Dorne. I did not understand why he gave me a compliment. It did not feel like much of a compliment either. He walked away leaning back on his desk, his eyes cast away. The interaction is over and I was glad it was. The Red Witch looked at me silently before nodding me out.

"Come my Lady, I will show you to where your husband is," Melisandre said, gesturing outwards. I looked back at my uncle, he did not seem at all concerned about the agreements he came to with my new house. He rarely let personal relationships get into the way of his war tactics. He would continue the alliance. I looked to the red witch, wary. "You were right, I looked in the flames and now it is changed. I see Renly and King Stannis riding to battle together victorious," I smiled slightly, she would not kill my younger uncle. My heart was still pounding from my interaction, I could believe that he would hit but still. Why did I not keep my mouth shut?

"He tried to hit me," I whispered to her, not sure why I would discuss this with her. She looked over at me with almost understanding eyes. That look was foreign on her face as well.

"Sometimes Kings do unpleasant things," Melisandre admitted softly, her arm intertwined with mine and I did not pull away. Even my father did not hit me, nor any of my siblings. Even that was too wrong for him. I had seen my father do unpleasant things, I had rumours of his unfaithfulness to my mother which I knew was true. He cared about my mother, she was his closest confident but he did not love her, not in the traditional way. His heart still belonged to the dead Lyanna Stark, and it always would. I had seen husbands beat their wives but that was not me, Jon was lovely. "I do not want to cross my King, my lady. But he lied," I looked over at her, confused at which part. I knew he did think I was a whore, with what I had done with Lancel. Stannis made his views of intercourse very clear. "Your father would have raged a war had King Stannis hurt you," I narrowed my eyes at her, unsure of what she meant and how she knew this. My father despised me since the day he sent me away, he cared little about me.

"He hated me, he sent me away," I reminded her as we winded up the stairs of the keep. Since it was the old ancestral home of the Targaryens the castle was large and fortified. It sat with the ocean in every direction. The small island housed them and their dragons for decades and legends speak that Daenerys Targaryen was born here in the largest storm Westeros had ever seen. It was prophecy that she would take back the seven kingdoms due to the power the storm instilled her with. My father tried to find her and slaughter her despite her barely being older than me. That was an unpleasant thing my father tried to do, but he had failed.

"When Lord Eddard Stark sent a letter to King Stannis about the death of your father he did not just extend his protection due to obligation, nor did he promise you his son because of loyalty. It was because of your late father. On his death bed he asked Ned to care for his children, Edward first as the heir, but also to apologise to you. He spoke that he would never forgive himself for sending you away. And Lord Eddard died protecting your brother and sent you to his sons so they might protect you," There were tears in my eyes as she told me what I had never heard before. My father felt guilt for what he had done, in his final hours he thought of me. I wished in that moment that I had that sword, a final reminder of good memories I had of the late King. I had named her, the sword, Thorn. It was an parallel to Loras and the roses as he was the one who let his knights teach me. When Alyssa had left it was the one thing I held dear, the only object I cared about. Ned was taking care of me, even from the grave, but my brother he could not save. He died protecting my brother. We were at a room and the door was half open and I could see Jon sitting on a chair reading a letter. I was told he looked like his father, and just like his father he would protect me. He did not notice my presence, his hair falling over his face. He looked so peaceful, like the world was not falling around our houses.

"Does your husband worship the Lord?" She asked me, and I shook my head. She only scoffed at that, thinking those who did not worship the Lord of Light were stupid and simple. Jon was not a spiritual man but the North always worshiped the old nameless gods of their bare land. They were seen in the wind and in the harvest, not in the septs or in flames. The witches and wizards, as they were called by other, of the Lord of Light were travellers, they went around the world and preached to all who listen, even some who do not. Thoros of Myr was assigned to my father, to convince him of the faith. I had met him, the ugly man was a jouster in many of the celebrations. He was not an idol of the faith, he enjoyed women and drink but thus he still followed the Lord. I knew another believer in the faith in my childhood, the glorious Bedric of House Dondarrion. He was another loyalist to my father's throne, I wonder what became of him now. Melisandre went into my room and Jon looked up sharply clearly worried about her presence. I quickly walked in behind her and my husband gaze went to me then his eyes questioning silently. There was much I was thinking of, Stannis' hand, my father's wishes and Ned's promise. So many men, so many dead. Yet not the ones who deserved it.

"My lady what brings you here?" Jon asked to the red woman warily. He did not trust her, I told him not to. She was walking around the room, lighting extra candles before staring into the flame of the large dish. I knew what that felt, the power held in the inferno. It was beast, feeding on wood and coal, breathing air and spreading as it could. Fire was a person, angry at times, but calm and small at others. So small sometimes it could be blown out. I saw figures in flames, places but only when the Lord willed it. When Stannis told me of my travels to the North I looked to the flames, but it displayed nothing. It did not give me any solace to what my new husband would be like, it did not give me any warnings of anything to come. When I looked to the flames in Winterfell, where fire warmed the cold bodies, I saw death. I saw destruction and pain. But I did not know where this pain would come from, and when the violence would begin. It was only the other night, when we camped after long houses of travel did I see something clear. My young uncle, his happy blues but it was rapidly snatched away. Replaced by lifelessness and blood, showing me Melisandre as the cause.

"You have no reason to fear me my lord, the Lord of Light has a plan for you," She spoke cryptically. Jon would have little idea what she meant, he did not understand the flames. He was not a believer, nor was granted sight. As she looked in the flames her soft smile did not change, I knew she saw Stannis winning the war and sitting upon the throne. I would put Stannis on the iron throne if it meant my family being safe, my family being my sisters and the Starks, Renly and the Tyrells as well. They were what I cared about. Stannis would avenge my father, Ned Stark, my brother, and my half-brother in the Stormlands. All of them deserved a great King in their wake, Stannis was not good but he was a King. "Look to the flames my lady, my lord. The night is dark and full of terrors," She whispered as she left the room, leaving a confused Jon in her wake. He looked to me then and I took a large breath, he would know something was wrong anyway, he usually did.

"Did something happen? What did your uncle say?" He asked softly, putting the letter he was reading away and standing in front of me. He took my hands softly, holding my cold fingers onto his warm skin. I was not going to tell Jon what Stannis was going to do, that would only cause more conflict. We needed my uncle and his power as well as knowledge and expertise. Without him, we would the lose the war and tyranny would continue, my sisters and the Starks never safe.

"Melisandre told me what my father said before he died," Jon was lost, his dark eyes perplexed, just as I was. "I thought the King hated me for what I did, he would not even look at me before he sent me away. But I was wrong. He told your father to apologise to me, to tell me he regretted what happened. He actually loved me," I said to my lord husband with tears in my eyes. I spend years hating myself for what happened but my father regretted what he did. Arms went around my body, holding me close.

"Of course he loved you Alysh," He said simply but even those words made me fill with emotions. I knew my sister loves me, she told me so before left. She told me her lord husband was kind and strong, that he would let her see me. She never got to make good on the promise, there was still time. My father, however, never spoke any words of love or care. The only time I felt his affection is when he gave me Thorn.

"She also told me that your father died protecting my brother and his family, when they came for Edward he tried to stop them," There were quiet sobs in my chest, I could not help but cry. Our families were so interlocked, years of history. Years of brotherhood and love ran between the two bloodlines. They died together too, my brother and Ned, my father before them. At least my father did not have to see his heir butchered, that would have killed him before any boar. "I am sorry, Ned Stark died for Baratheons," I told him but he was just holding me silently.

The words he finally spoke were warm and full of love, "He would do it again. Starks and Baratheons will always be bound together," He placed a kiss on my cheek. We stood there, him holding me as I cried quietly about our past.


	7. Chapter 7: King in the South

The next day I was sitting in the castle garden thinking about when I used to live there, the warm winds of east in the grounds. There were soldiers walking around and servants but there were no people, no children like at Winterfell. Everything here was military, just like Stannis himself. I had not seen my dear uncle since he had tried to hit me, and I prayed I would not. If Jon found out he would be furious, he would do something rash. I did not need to be the cause of the alliance ending. I heard footsteps again and I knew it was Robb before I saw him. You get to know the sounds of Lord's footsteps on stone, the location made no difference. "Bit of a dull place," He commented and I scoffed. Dragonstone was the definition of dull, the high walls blocking much of sunlight out. It was built for dragons and their riders not people, not a city.

"I lived here and you are telling me," Robb sat next to me on the bench. He looked around the garden that was not very luscious, not colourful. He was silent for awhile and I was wondering if something was wrong.

"The red witch," He commented and I looked to him. His Tully eyes always watching me, my reactions and expressions. "She was the one who convinced Stannis to come to an agreement with us," I nodded. "That was you was not it?" I smiled at Robb softly he just grinned back. "Thank you,"

"Of course," We sat quietly for awhile together on the bench. Melisandre appeared on the balcony and I stood immediately, she gestured for me to sit and then disappeared back into the castle. I did not sit back down right away, instead staring at the empty doorway trying to figure out which part of me was a lie and which was truth. Finally I sat down hands buried in my yellow dress. I wondered if Stannis saw me today he would be angered by the yellow dress, the jewellery angered him.

"Should I be concerned about your loyalty?" Robb asked quietly, I looked at him eyes narrowed.

"You just thanked me for helping you," I reminded him and he looked away from my face. I knew that he did not want to believe whatever he was thinking, he looked away to him his guilt.

"Yes but you could be helping her, you seem too close in comparison to what you told my council back in our tents. You said she was dangerous and to be feared but here you are standing to her like she is a queen," Robb accused me but his tone remained soft. I could tell he was avoiding looking at me and I thought about what I told Jon, look away when you want to avoid seduction. I wanted to be angry at his words but I could not be. I understood why he would think this and I was questioning my own motives. Did I want revenge or justice, did I want the Starks safe or my sisters, or Renly.

"I understand your concern. I do believe in the powers she speaks of, but we worship much differently. She believes in sacrifice and punishment, she believes that his visions are set in stone. I believe that she is wrong. Things constantly change in the flames, what ever the power may be I see it. And after Stannis agreed to your terms the flames changed, to something more favourable than before," I told him, my voice barely above the wind. This time he did turn to look at me, his eyes softened. "My loyalties are with House Stark, the true Wardens of the North,"

"I believe you," My lips upturned slightly, also meeting his Tully eyes before turning away.

"You should not look those trying to convince you in the eye, power resides there," I told him, he looked at me suspiciously again. I need to teach him or she would get to him, he was not my husband, she would try and seduce him. I knew it, it was what she always did.

"What do you mean?" He tilted his head slightly.

"I am warning you. I may be on your side, but Melisandre is not. She is her own side and you need to be careful," I told him, he breathed out heavily not understanding what was going on. I had seen what she was capable of, when it came to men and women. She seduced and coerced others with sexuality or religion. She does it with Stannis and his wife. Only Davos and Shireen were out of her grasps, they did not trust her. I believe in the power but it was not because of her, the vision were what convinced me.

"We need to get out of this place," Robb remarked and I smiled watching the red flowers blow in the wind.

"Yes my lord," I replied and I could see him smiling out of the corner of my eye.

BARR

We were embarking for Renly's camp right after sunrise but before that I was awake, looking at my wife's dark hair on the pillow. I was thinking about the flames and what she said, and I was not a person of faith but I had faith in her. And yet my suspicions still haunted my mind. I got out of the bed getting dressed quietly and heading out of the room towards the balcony overlooking the gardens. When I got there I saw the curly dark hair of my half brother. He turned around at my footsteps and his blue eyes tired.

"Did not sleep?" I asked him and he shook his head. Being a lord plagued his sleep and his mind, as my brother I could see it. It was the same looks my father had when he was alive. It was responsibility that aged my father and responsibility that killed him as well.

"Father told me that when I would become Lord of Winterfell I would fear for every person in Winterfell as my own child. By the gods did I think he was crazy," Robb chuckled, I went to stand next to him placing my hands on the stone railing. He stayed silent for a few minutes before finally asking, "Why are you awake?"

"Alysh told me you questioned her loyalty," Robb's eyebrows shortened in confusion about why I was bringing this up.

"I did not mean any harm by it," He countered softly, wondering if that was why I was here. That I was angry that he questioned my wife. I wish that were the case.

"I know why you asked.. because I am wondering the same. But I do not want to be, I want to trust her. She is done nothing to warrant my distrust but still I feel doubt," Robb's hands clenched against the stone as he stood in thought. Both of us were uncomfortable at the thought that Alysh would not be loyal, we hoped she saw herself as a Stark now and that we were her family. But people always have loyalty to their House, just as Catelyn Stark did. When forced to choose between your House and your marriage House what does a woman choose?

"Jon, you love her and her you. She does everything not because of loyalty to me or House Stark but because of you." Robb spoke, his blue eyes that did not match mine were strong. I knew I had to tell him about what Alysh told me about our father. We did not know how to died, the Lannisters never told us, a raven came with news of his death but never how. His bones were returned to us later.

"Alysh told me what happened to our father," I told my half brother, he looked at me eyes large. We were always plagued by the lack of knowledge, our father was a good man and we wanted to know he died honourably. "He died protected Prince Edward. The late King asked him to protect his children, and he did. He died for what he believed in," I was happy that I could tell Robb good news, we expected no less of our father. He looked relieved as well, at least we had one thing to hold onto, our father always remained loyal. We stood there together, the castle walls high above us. I still had no settled the doubt growing about Alysh, I wish it would go away. There were footsteps behind me and my brother and we both turned to see the Red Witch, her hood on her head only just covering her red hair. "My lady," I greeted, confused by her presence. Also worried, my wife was no longer here to help me understand this woman.

"You question your wife's loyalty?" She questioned but I knew she knew the answer otherwise she would not be asking. I would not share such things with her, no matter who she was or served. "She is a messenger of the Lord but her power is tethered to yours.." She spoke looking at me and I remembered my wife's warning and looked down. I looked away from her larges eyes. "And to yours," She spoke now looking at Robb, I turned to look at him.

"What do you mean?" Robb questioned his voice sharp and tough. She smiled and stepped closer to my brother, I willed him to look away as well.

"You love her," She spoke calmly, my brother was staring at her, his jaw tense. I was watching his reactions slowly, confused by the witches words. What did she mean Robb loved her, she was my wife. "I saw you two here in the gardens, you are closeness is undeniable,"

"I see her as my sister," Robb defended himself but I knew when he was lying, and he was lying. His blue eyes gave him away, the slight twitch on the side of his eyes. Just as Bran looked at his feet before lying Robb twitched. Only his brothers would know such things.

"You are lying, even your brother knows you are lying," Melisandre spoke and Robb looked to me, his blue eyes pleading but I stayed silent. "Well, half brother,"

"Jon do not listen to her," Robb spoke trying to remain calm but I was not listening to her. She stepped closer to Robb and he looked at her again, she pulled down her hood.

"I can make you forget her, I can show you life," She whispered barely loud enough for me to hear. Robb did not close his eyes and I knew she was trying something, some sort of magic or seduction. "You love your half brother's wife, and you love a dead woman. Both do not need your love," She spoke quietly going to touch his cheek.

* * *

"Leave him alone," I spoke, my voice strong as I saw both the Stark men, Melisandre turned to look at me. I had found them on the outreach, Melisandre speaking about how Robb loved me. I already knew what she meant I was not blind but she would not turn the brothers against one another. I had seen it in the flames, the North scattered. Two male dire wolves fighting, one grey and the other white. Red eyes clear.

"Why? You do not need him, the half brother is the one you love," The Red Witch spoke and I could see Robb stood dazed by her. I looked to Jon and to his brother before turning my eyes back to her. I saw blood and teeth, ripping flesh and howling wolves. There was a doe in the flames as well, standing back watching the violence and stamping her hooves.

"Do not turn them against each other, you need both of them for your King to succeed," I reminded the Red witch, her smirk remained.

"I never saw either of them in my visions," She spoke smiling but I thought back to what I saw when I awoke alone.

"Well I did, while you were here trying to seduce the Lord of Winterfell the visions changed. It changed to Renly and King Stannis, still victorious but with the North divided and scattered," I spoke calmly and she knew when I was lying, but I was not lying. "You need them, both of the brothers to win Westeros, I suggest you back off," She stepped away from Robb then her eyes still on me.

"His love for you will divide both of them regardless," Melisandre warned me.

"I do not love her," Robb hissed back, and I just looked at him. Lying was not pretty on him.

"It does not matter if he loves me or not. We have mutual interests my lady, I want to the North to stay intact with both the Stark brother's leading and you want King Stannis to win the entirety of Westeros. The Lord of Light is only showing us how to get there, because the night is dark and full of terrors," I told her with a warning tone of voice, she looked at me and smiled. I was no longer the small girl she convinced of the faith, I was a messenger now and I would use it to my advantage.

"You have learnt from the best Alysh," She spoke before walking away. She took one last look at the two wolves. "The night is dark and full of terrors Stark brothers, and she is only one of the lights," Both of them brothers watched as she walked away their eyes fixated at the witch.

"Why did not you close your eyes? I warned you and you did not listen!" I softly exclaimed, and Robb looked ashamed his blue eyes downcast. He was stupid and this was the reason we had a problem in the first place. I looked to Jon now, his posture still tense despite her gone. I had to fix this quickly before my vision became true. The doe would not stand idle as her wolves ripped each other apart. "Jon," But he ignored me.

"I know when you are lying Robb, I always have. And you were lying when you said you think of her as a sister!" Jon growled to his brother, Robb was still leaning against the stone knowing he could not say anything. He would not defend himself from this, Jon and Melisandre was right he loved me. "She is my wife Robb, you set up the marriage why did not you just take her for yourself?" Robb did not meet his brother's eye.

"Jon," I warned, he was taking it too far. His eyes snapped to mine as he searched my face.

"Why are you defending him? I am your husband. Or do you love him too?" Jon angrily questioned, his words stung but I knew he was just angry. I stepped closer to Jon, now standing closer to him than I was to Robb.

"I am defending him because he suffers enough," I spoke quietly and Jon looked down at me, his brown eyes perplexed.

"He loves you, he is trying to steal you from me. I thought you loved me?" Jon questioned quietly and I shook my head slowly. Jon was missing my point.

"Jon, what has he done to try to steal me? Think about it," He was quiet then and he understood what I was saying. Without emotions Jon was smart but he let emotions cloud his intelligence. "Maybe he loves me, maybe. But he has never done anything to undermine our marriage? If he loves me then he suffers everyday to watch me with you, but your his brother Jon. He would never do anything to hurt you like that, even if that means he suffers," I stepped to the side and Jon looked at his brother for awhile. I knew it was true, I saw the looks Robb's eyes. Why he gave me Firewolf, he cared about me, more deeply than he should. Lord Stark was still leaning on the stone listening silently to my words, his eyes low. Both brothers stayed silent and Jon walked away. It was not a perfect conclusion but I knew if I looked to the flames the North would be united again, the howling would stop.

"Will you come back to visit?" Shireen asked me as I stood holding my Firewolf. The mare was impatient, waiting to leave.

"Of course princess," I said but I knew it was probably a lie, I might not come back but maybe she would be somewhere else anyway. Shireen backed away as I mounted my horse, Robb and Jon looked back and trotted out of the gates, the banners flapping. I looked back over Dragonstone and to Stannis and the Red Witch. Stannis gave me a nod, his blue eyes not giving anything away. He never saw me after he tried to hit me, and still I had no spoken a word to Jon. I would keep it that way as well. Melisandre smiled at me as I kicked the mare on and left what was once my home. Shireen waved as I left and I already knew I would miss my young cousin. She and Davos was the only thing I would miss. He had spoken his goodbyes earlier, genuine and kind. I caught up with Jon who lagged behind Robb waiting for me. He looked at me worriedly but I just looked ahead. "I am glad we are out of there," I said but it was only half the truth. It was only a two days ride to Renly's place, both ready for war against each other. We rode with the ocean on our left as we headed south to the camp. The summer winds were warm and groggy, nothing compared to the cool crisp air of the North, we were no longer at home.

"How are you feeling?" Jon asked as we camped for the night, Robb was meeting his advisors so Jon and I were sitting by the flames. It was rare to get a moment alone in these places, constantly guards and soldiers wandering around. We need protection on the King's road or the Lannisters would find us, they likely knew what our plans were and were finding a way to break them. I thought of the assassins sent to Winterfell, they would not be so careless this time around.

"I am alright, I am sore though," I joked thinking about how far we rode and how little we had to go tomorrow.

"We should meet Renly's camp by noon tomorrow," Jon spoke before handing me a cup of ale and sitting down next to me. The fire crackled in front of us, no visions to be seen. It was empty yet I could still feel the power of the flames, the sparks crackling from the wood. Even before I believed, I was obsessed with fire. I loved running my hand over the heat, not burning myself but simply feel the potential of the beast. My sister always thought I was crazy, and I suppose I was.

"Good, hopefully it will be better than Dragonstone," I joked knowing that the camp would be large and sprawling but at least I would be with my favourite uncle who would want me to be there. I adored Renly and I wished to see him again, this time he would have more time to speak to me, and Jon. I leaned into Jon as the wind whipped around, the horses nickering in the wind. Firewolf was content here, her round eyes relaxed in the Southern wind.

"Are you cold, my doe?" He asked, placing an arm around me. I nodded into him and he chuckled. The night air was cold here out in the plains. His arms rubbed my shoulders, warming me through my coat. He was always warm, I had never seen the man cold. Northerners were as tough as they say. "You aren't a northern yet," I made a face at him, sticking out my tongue, but he just kissed my cold nose. I looked at the fire again, I saw a flicker. As I looked closer it went away but the feeling of dread did not. It was warning me of something but it refused to show me what. Why would the Lord not show me? Beside us the advisors came out of the tent heading back to their own before Robb came out, sitting across from us around the fire. There was still tension between him and Jon, it was not something you could get over immediately. During travel I stayed behind Robb, only speaking to my husband which was different than when we travelled to Dragonstone. I did not want to cause more tension between the two brothers.

"How is the plans going?" I asked the Lord of Winterfell, trying to include him in a conversation, he looked exhausted. We all were but mentally I could tell he was tired. He did not want to fight with his brother, but there was no wait for him to fix it until Jon tried to fix it.

"Well, we do not know how Renly is going to react to us not wanting him to be King," Robb admitted to me and I was thinking the same recently. "I am not sure how the Tyrell's play into everything and the war for the throne," I nodded thoughtful and Jon's hand stroked my side as I leaned into him. The Tyrells were the reason for Renly's ambition, I knew it. He never had an ambition to rule, it was tedious and boring. He wanted a good leader for Westeros, one even better than his two older brothers. With Margaery Tyrell they would be that, a great ruling couple.

"I know Loras is the one that convinced Renly to be King but I do not know about that wife, she may be ambitious," I warned Robb and he just nodded, this was probably all brought up in the meeting. The three of us sat in silence together as the night tore on. Normally we would be speaking or laughing about stories but the tension was so obvious.

"I am going to sleep," Jon finally announced giving me a kiss as he stood, he looked at his brother before walking away. I knew there was a reason he did not ask me to come with him. He wanted me and his to talk, to help him fix the situation. It showed he was not anger anymore, he trusted us. I let silence hang between me and Robb, his eyes fixed on the fire like he was trying to see what I see. I knew he would see nothing, he was not a believer.

"See anything?" I joked but I knew it was mistimed, Robb just smiled softly and shook his head not speaking. I could see it in his eyes, this softening that only happened when he saw me. He raised his voice at his brother, yelled at his advisors but he had never once spoken to me like that. I was the one person he never raised his voice to. "I am sorry for what I said this morning.. I did not know what would make it better," He cut me off before I could continue.

"It is fine," He said gruffly and he drank from his ale. I knew he did not want to talk about it but he would anyway. He wanted to make things better with his half brother. "Is he still mad?" He asked nodding to where Jon disappeared into our tent.

"I do not think so, you are his brother. I think he does not know what to think," I told the older young man. I thought about how my 17th name day was arriving this year but it was Jon and Robb's 19th that passed not long ago and yet I was the one giving them advice. Robb looked at me and I could see it in his eyes what Melisandre saw. There was an adoration there, in his eyes, just as Jon looked at me. I let him look at me for a few seconds before I cleared my throat and rose from the bench. He blinked like he only just realised he was staring. He was going through a lot of things at the moment and I would not hold it against him. "I should go," I said simply and Robb just nodded as I left him sitting alone at the flames. When I entered the tent Jon was standing looking down at the empty table. "You should not think so hard, your head will burst," I said as I walked behind him wrapping my arms around him, I could feel his steady breath rise and fall. He gave me a kiss on the cheek and moves away unraveling from my arms. I could tell he was still unhappy and I did not know what to do. "Jon, please talk to me," I spoke softly as I sat on the bed, undoing my shoes and beginning to untie my dress as he did similarly on the other side of the bed.

"Nothing is wrong Alysh," He said back quietly but he did not even look at me. I hung the blue dress over the chair, just in my underdress. I sat back on the bed under the blankets, leaning on the headboard as I watched my husband undress to his undergarment. He blew out the candles in the tent before moving into the bed next to me. He sat close to me, the heat radiating off his northern skin as I moved close, slotting into his side. He wrapped his arm around me as we both went to lie together. I could feel how troubled he was and I hoped being at Renly's place would make everyone feel better. I looked up at him, his curly hair framing his face as he closed his eyes.

"Jon?" I whispered and he opened his eyes to look at me waiting for me to say something else, but I knew it was not the right time there was too much going on. "Never mind," He looked like he was going to ask what but he reconsidered and leaned into me as we both drifted to sleep.

The next morning we woke right after dawn and changed to get on our horses, I looked at the yellow and green dress before picking the green before asking Jon to help me tie it. Without Rayne I forgot how hard these things were to put on the last few days. He quickly helped me as the camp began to pack up, we had breakfast as the men packed up the few tents and loaded it on the carts to go ahead with the banners. It was chilly on the moors in the morning no forest to hold back the wind. We headed out on the horses, Firewolf always eager to go. We reached the outskirts of Renly's camp before the sun was in the middle of the sky. The horses were left at the edge of the camp much to the dismay of my grey mare. A representative from the Tyrell house led us through the massive war camp, Robb ahead. There were thousands of soldiers, 100,000 so we were told. When we got to the larger tents we were close to where we would find my younger uncle.

"Alysh?" One of the men asked and when I turned my face broke in a smile, my arm fell from Jon's as I jumped on the young man in the armor. He laughed loudly as he tried to hold me up.

"Pattrik it is been so long," He nodded as he put me down, he was so much taller than when I knew him in King's Landing. He was wearing true armor now, of Highgarden. Jon looked oddly at the young man as Robb continued walking busy speaking to an advisor. "This is my husband Jon Stark," I said to Patt and he bowed to Jon and Jon did the same.

"Pattrik Tyrell, I am Loras' distant counsin I suppose," He said, looking up like he was trying to figure out the family tree in his head. It was quite complication. He really looked at me then, the outfit and longer hair. I did the same to him, his blonde hair short and blue eyes happy. This was what he wanted, to be knighted and serve his house. "You are really a northern now. You have changed her," He sad referencing Jon, Jon smiled at the good nature of Patt. He was hard not to like, his easy going nature and good looks always made him the idol of girls back in the capital. I speak years speaking about him to other young ladies of King's Landing, all of them adoring the young Tyrell.

"I have, she is a true Lady Stark," My husband replied.

"The little doe is now a wolf," He said making the same joke as Loras did at my wedding. I suppose the Tyrells did not just look alike. I was truly a wolf now, much sharper and in love with the bare North.

"And you are a knight?" I questioned looking at his armor that was painted with flowers of the Southern house, I already knew he was I could tell by the armor but I might as well confirm it. He nodded and I congratulated him. "He squired for Loras' back in King's Landing, my god that was almost five years ago now?" I questioned and he nodded smiling at the good memories. I remember one distinct time, this was before my father ever gifted me the sword, before my father knew I was going behind his back. I was swinging around a wooden sword behind the stable in the Red Keep, no one ever went back there and even if they did it was stable boys not anyone that would care. I was practicing my strokes and feet but I kept getting all my feet muddled up. There were footsteps and I paused looking up with wide eyes. There was a boy, only slightly older than me. He was dressed like one of the squires that the knights dragged around. He had bright blonde hair and striking eyes. _Princess Alysh?_ He asked and my heart pounded, scared he would tell my father or the guard where I was. I nodded when he looked at me waiting an answer. His eyes flicked from my hand holding the stick to my long dress and jewelry. _Can you come with me. my lady?_ He asked quiet, at the time I thought it was annoyance in his voice but I later found out it was only nerves. I looked with wide brown eyes, my ten year old self terrified. _Please please do not tell my father, I will not train anymore I swear, just do not tell him. Talk to my sister please, Alyssa, she will…_ The boy looked at me completely confused. He looked behind him and took the sword from my hand as one of the guards passed us but did not seem to notice. _I am here to bring you to Ser Tyrell, I am his new squire,_ he told me then and I let out a large breath. He was not one of the Lannister squires or my father's spy. I was grateful that he would not hear of my disobedience to his command. _I am Pattrik Tyrell, I am honoured to be in the presence of the Princess,_ he said with a bright smile and I knew we would be friends.

"I can bring you to King Renly, he is only up this way," Pattrik told us and Jon thanked him. He lead us over to the large tent with the Baratheon banners. "Here you are my lord and lady," He said smiling and Jon thanked him before heading in. Lord Stark and my uncle were already speaking and it did not not look on good terms but their words were cut by my husband and my entrance. Renly smiled widely at me as Jon and I greeted him respectfully.

"I will have none of that Alysh, you are my favourite niece," He said and I hugged him smiling. He had a golden crown, that looked like interlocking Stag's horns and all I could think about was that male stags would interlock horns and die when fighting.

"I missed you Uncle," He kissed my forehead before letting me go and gesturing for all of us to sit at his long table. The tension was ease for a moment at my entrance. I sat next to Jon but on the right of where uncle Renly sat at the head of the table and Robb on the left. "My council aren't happy about you meeting with Stannis, my brother only supports his own cause," Renly spoke getting right back to business. The tension rose in the room, I knew he would not be happy with that. He did not like his dear elder brother.

"We apologise King Renly but he was a closer ride and I felt he need to honour my late father's call for Stannis' right to the throne," Robb spoke and Renly rolled his eyes at that. I knew that was not the right thing to say. Renly despised "rights" to the Throne, when I was a child he always argued about it with Loras. _Should it not be the most rightful person, not the name and the house that wins the throne?_ He asked the blonde Tyrell, who only shrugged sheepishly, not bothered to argue with his friend.

"And do you support your late father's claim? Is my brother more worthy in your eyes?" I looked from Robb's eyes to Renly's dark ones and I knew the Tully-Stark was going to say the wrong thing.

"Uncle, Stannis has a large ego. Had we not met with him first then he would of refused to meet us. You are far kinder and understand certain diplomatic needs," Robb looked at me narrowing his eyes, but I looked back and he relaxed, he knew I was only here to help him. I knew my uncle the best, I knew what made him tick and what he liked hearing. I would tell him what he liked hearing.

"I am kind," Renly scoffed but I knew he was not done. "Stannis was always known for combat and I am kind," I knew he hated that, my father was known for his drinking and whores so I suppose there were worse things to be known for. Prince Edward was known for his reserved and quiet nature but I knew that was only what he displayed to others. He was just like my father in crudeness and humour but he kept it well hidden. Princess Alice, the eldest of all my siblings, was known for her gracefulness, everyone adored her as she was the first child of Robert and my mother. She married Prince Oberyn of Dorne after his first wife passed away making her step mother to the beloved Tryscane Martell. Alana and Adriana Baratheon, younger than both Alice and Edward, were the Baratheon twins. One was married to House Redwyne, and the other House Hightower so they saw each other frequently as I understood. It did not help that they were identical and on top of that we all look fairly similar. Then there was Alyssa and I. Alyssa was five years older than me, my mother had a stillborn son between us. She was known for her beauty, her hair curled compared to the rest of us and her skin like milk. She was the only one I truly lived with, the twins betrothed when I was eight, Alice when I was three. Edward was always around but he was far too busy for me, his children we only slightly younger than me themselves. I was not known for anything but perhaps killing my mother in childbirth.

"Stannis is a war commander, fierceness and hard hearted ness is a trait of a King," Renly looked angry for a second but I continued. "However, fairness and diplomacy is needed to be a ruler," My uncle smiled and Robb looked relieved at my words. I knew this would appeal to him and then he would listen to Lord Stark's words. That was what was important, if he would hear us out he might not agree but the seed would be planted.

"You learned from the best," Renly spoke and he agreed he would hear out Robb's terms. Stark told him how Stannis would be King, he did not like that much, but that since Stannis has only a daughter Renly would be named his heir to the Iron throne. He would be the high advisor to the King until that day came and any of his children would be heirs as well. Renly said he would think about and discuss with his council. He did not looked convinced but he did not look angry either. "That is enough of this for now, we have war games going on, go and watch," Renly spoke to the three of us. I headed out first after Renly, the Stark brothers trailing behind me. He sat on the King's seat his wife greeting all of us. It was a large circle, created by men and not a wall. They were waiting for the command of their King.

"It is so lovely to see all of you again," Margaery spoke, her smile brighter than the sun itself. She was known for loveliness, I had heard good deed even in King's Landing. Her and her brother were close, they adored each other. It was fitting they loved the same man. "Come sit next to me, you are my family," I sat next to her, Jon on the other side of Renly. Robb had headed to send a raven back to Winterfell to Bran.

"It is very nice to see you again Queen Margaery," I spoke and she smiled as the next two knights were called up.

"Ser Pattrik Tyrell and Ser Carter," They announced, Margaery and I clapped for her cousin. He had his helmet pulled over his face, the gleaming armor ready for his fighting. I hoped he did well in front of his King and his aunt.

"You know Ser Patt?" She asked smiling as the two circled each other, I nodded captivated by her smiles.

"Yes he squired for Loras in King Landing when we were both younger,"

"Of course, I forgot," She said before we both watched the two knights fight. I cringed when the other knight took down Patt but he blocked and pushed back well regaining his upper hand. Both fought well but In the end Patt had the other knight pinned and the game was over. Margaery clapped loudly and stood for her young cousin, he looked proud as he took off his helmet and bowed for his king and queen. Renly congratulated him and offered him a seat next to me for the rest of the games.

"Well done!" I said to him as he came to sit, putting his helmet on the floor, he smiled at me. "Bit better than when we last saw each other," I joked and Patt rolled his eyes. I remembered the fumbling little boy as he ran after his knight. Loras would send him running across the Red Keep to fetch him something only for him to grab the wrong thing. When I confronted Tyrell about it he only chuckled telling me he was toughening the boy up and that I did not understand. The next few times I helped Patt, much to Loras' amusement. He stopped the embarrassment knowing the King would be mad to find his daughter sprinting across the yard to pick up his stuff.

"We were like eleven Alysh, do not embarrass me," He said but he enjoyed my joking. Pattrik looked past me and I could see Jon looking at us, I flashed a smile to him and he smiled back. "Is he worried about me?"

"He will be fine," I said back to the knight. He had nothing to fear about Patt, I had known him when he was a chubby little boy. I was not interested in him at all and neither him for me.

"Does he treat you well?" Patt asked, the Tyrells were always kind people. Other knights were fighting but we were not watching. He cared about my well-being and I was happy that he did.

"Yes, he does,"

* * *

"He is not interested in her," Renly spoke looking to me, I broke my gaze away from my wife and the young Tyrell. He was a handsome man, likely around the same age as Alysh. His armor was bright after the southern sun and I wondered how he was not beating with sweat as he sat there. I had watched him fight, they had a different style here than we did in the North.

"Sorry my grace?" I asked back. I was happy for Alysh, she was at ease here compared to Dragonstone. I knew she was on much better terms with Renly than she ever was with the older Baratheon. I believed something happened between her and Stannis when we were there but she never spoke a word.

"Pattrik is not interested in my niece. They grew up together, they are good friends," Renly really cared about my wife and that I respected. I was not worried about the two, I was glad she had people here that she considered family. "I think you are a good man Jon Stark, I would not have let her marry anything less. Do not make me change my mind about you," The King warned me his blue eyes serious. It was like his eyes held storms, Lord of the Stormlands, he was before he was named King in the South.

"I understand, your grace. I care about her deeply. She is the light of the North now," I said to him and he smiled as we both looked over at her laughing with the Tyrell knight. Her smile was bright and radiate, something I had barely seen before. She almost looked like that with my siblings, her and Arya were fast friends and Bran as well. Rickon was young and quiet, Bran tried to stay with him to teach him things since their mother was dead. They all liked Alysh, she got along with most people I have seen her meet. The conversation was over between Renly and I so we watched more of the games, knight fighting knight for pride in front of their King. After a few more fights my wife came over asking her uncle if she would be excused and I could tell he could not refuse her, she looked to me then and I looked happily as she ran off with the other young man to looked around. She looked her own age not like she had the entire Baratheon family on her shoulders, she looked happy.

"You are in love with her," Renly commented and I just nodded as I watched her dark hair swing, the wolf sigil in her hair.

"I do, so very much. She is so happy here," I said as she disappeared with the blond knight. Renly looked down at me and I realised how young we are all. Robb, Alysh and I only playing the game of thrones but we just wanted to stay alive. We would never be safe with Lannisters at the Throne.

"I am guessing that means she was not happy at Dragonstone," He commented looking away, his hands tight on the chair. I could tell her unhappiness deeply bothered him, just as it did me."I never should have let her go to my brother,"

"Why did she?" I asked and I could tell it was a subject he did not like as he glared back.

"It was not me, it was her wretched father. I loved her father but he was an oaf, just drinking and whoring his way to a grave. I begged for her to stay and Loras offered everything for her to live in Highgarden with Margaery," His wife looked over, her long blonde hair was beautiful but she was nothing compared to my wife to me. I had heard about her beauty and grace, practically everyone in Westeros had. The daughter of the rose house, who was a golden rose herself.

"I wanted her to come, Loras loved her like a daughter even though she is only a few years younger than me,"

"We did not stop fighting him until he died and then when he did Stannis and I argued. Not that Stannis loved her but he loved to have a false daughter to marry off," Renly hissed and I knew I did not like Stannis. It still bothered me that Alysh did not tell me what happened in their meeting.

"When did the arguing stop?" Margaery smiled at the innocent comment and I almost laughed at my silly comment.

"When we found out that Robert had already willed her to the Starks," Renly added, his eyes kind. "We knew the Starks were good people and that you, at the time Jon Snow, were an honourable man,"

"I can think of no greater of a praise your grace," He trusted me with his beloved niece even before he met me. So many people loved my wife here, just like in Winterfell everyone came to adore her.


	8. Chapter 8: Little Flower

Later in the evening, a bonfire was lit where the arena was, a sprawling cooking area for the higher end people of the camp. We all sat in benches around the fire, Robb next to me. Alysh still had not appeared back since she left the games but I was not worried. We were in a camp of sprawling soldiers, had someone dare hurt one of the ladies of the camp chaos would rain down on them. I saw her then, standing near the back, speaking to what looked like more Tyrell relatives if their blond hair was any indication. "She looks content," Robb spoke lowly his blue eyes on her and her friends. I thought about why I was tense around my brother and how I was doing what the red witch wanted. My brother was not my enemy.

"Yes, I wish we could just stay here like this. Without a war about to start, without the fear of the Lannister's," I said quietly and Robb just looked me, his face sad. We looked at the laughing people as we thought about what we were getting into. We had no choice, I knew that. Robb did not want to be Lord of Winterfell, he would trade anything for his parents back and his sister. As much as I hated being Ned Stark's bastard boy, I would trade the name and title for him back. We deeply missed our father, there was no doubt of that. _When we next meet I will tell you about your mother,_ he had told me. That will never happen, the ghost of whomever my mother might be will haunt me. I will never know. No one else knew who she was, I doubt even the King himself knew.

"I know," He replied, I could see Alysh drinking with the young men and I could tell this was not her first drink. She was wobbling and laughing with the men and I could see their adoring eyes. It was clear that they were infatuated with her, it was hard not to be. My wife nearly tripped over and one of the man stuck their arm out to catch her body. He pulled her up into him and my heart constricted with involuntary jealousy. She giggled and patting his chest with what looked like a thanks. He was still holding her, she unraveled from his arms and instead looked around. I did not know what she was looking for, until she found it. She spotted us sitting at the fire and flashed us the largest smile. I could not help but smile back, her happiness infection. It was clear, while she liked these men, I was the one she wanted. She was all I ever wanted. Alysh began to walk over, grabbing a cup of ale out of someone else's hand. He gave her a shout, cursing her out but she just stuck her tongue at him. He laughed it off, grabbing another cup.

She made it to us calling out, "My favourite brothers!" Her voice high as she came and plopped herself between me and Robb. Which I did not think was possible as we were sitting pretty close but here she was practically sitting on both of us. Both of her legs over one of ours. I looked to my brother at what to do and he just shrugged smiling. Even he could not help but feel happy in her presence, thanks to the Red Witch I knew why. She leaned into my body making me hold her up chuckling. She handed me the drink and gestured for me to drink it. I rolled my eyes playfully at her and my brother but willingly chugged it down. When she looked to Robb he only shook his head. I remembered the last time he drank with her, our wedding night. He got shit-faced and felt terrible the next day, snipping at all his advisors.

"I am not getting drunk with you again," He laughed and she pouted at him but he did not give in. Robb was a Tully, they were painfully stubborn. He had the hair and eyes to prove it as well. No one ever mistakes us as each other. I was Stark through and through and it was clear. My hair and eyes dark, body short and stocky. I was like Arya, she was the only one of _her's_ that looked like me, that looked like _her_ husband. And that's why _she_ hated me, Lady Catelyn, because I looked more like my father than her children ever did. After years of asking the same question as me, who my mother was, she never got an answer either. After years of asking to send me away, my father's brisk and firm refusals, she did not get that either. She knew what that meant, I know she did because I did as well. Somewhere in my loyal father's heart, he held love for whomever this woman was. Even if she was the Sword of the Morning's mourning widow, which I am sure she was not. Even if she was a poor whore, which I am sure she was not. He loved my mother. Robb was not his mother, he was our father; loving, pure, and loyal. I could trust my brother.

"Come on Jon, your brother is boring," She said, he just laughed as she got up and pulled me up with her grabbing my hand firmly. She dragged me over to the young men she was speaking to. They out of the six of them, four looked like a Tyrell. Same blonde hair and blue eyes of the golden roses. The men cheered as she and I came over, clearly much drunker than her. I was fairly certain they were cheering for my lovely wife and not me.

"Is this the lucky man?" One of them asked clapping me on the back roughly as another pushed a cup of ale in my hand. "Are you married to this lovely young woman?" He asked to me then and I nodded trying to keep up with all the activities. Another one of them handed me a knife and I looked around confused, they all laughed in good-natured. Alysh explained quickly in my ear that they were playing a knife game, common to the Southern houses. What I had to do was throw a knife between two cups laid on the floor, the cups would gradually get closer together and you had to hit between the cup. I was against one other person and the man to first miss between the cups would lose, missing the middle meant a glass of ale to chug. Alysh and the men were cheering me on as I play, I was against one of the men who did not have blonde hair. We lasted six rounds of the cups getting closer before the other man lost. I had still managed to chug two full cups of ale and I was certain it was my own wife who called 'not middle' on both of my throws to make me drink.

"Jon Stark lives up to his name!" One of them slurred congratulating me. I shook my competitors hand as he went throw up in the bushes and his friends yelled profanities at him. Alysh jumped on me hugging me and giving me a kiss, all the men whooped and cheered and I just laughed. I spun her around but in my state we fell together to the floor, she was laughing and laughing and I had never been happier.

* * *

Jon had just bested one of the soldiers in a drinking game of throwing knives, I was standing nearby making sure no one died. They cheered and congratulated him and Alysh jumped into his arms. They were both considerably drunk, Jon tried to spin her around but managed to send both of them sprawling to the ground. She was laughing and Jon was just smiling up at her. I had never loved and hated my brother more than I did in that moment. His brown eyes so free of worry. I would die if it meant that Alysh and him could be this happy for the rest of their lives. But I hated him for having what I could not have, her and love.

* * *

I was laughing as I picked her up off the ground, her brown eyes shining brighter than I had ever seen them. The men hooted and cheered as she kissed me, sloppy but full of love. They lifted their glasses looking at each other before cheering "To the Starks!" as they chugged again. We were just another excuse to drink but I was alright with that. I grabbed Alysh's arm and we ran off to our tent and I was sure I heard them yell some profane things but she did not care. When we got back to our tent she jumped on me, her lips pressed against mine as our tongues danced. Her legs wrapped around my waist reminding me how small she was. When our lips broke she rested her forehead on mine, her eyes gazing into mine.

"I love you Jon Stark," She whispered so quietly but I felt it in my heart, and I knew that was the first time she had said it. The most beautiful and amazing woman I knew and had ever met loved me.

I kissed her again deeply before parting and saying back, "I love you Alysh Stark, you will always be my little doe," She smiled widely. Our lips locked against for another kiss. I walked over and sat her on the bed, she unwrapped her legs and pressed her hand to my torso. I looked down at her, her eyes looking up at me as her hands fell to my pants, undoing them. I could only stand there watching her as she pulled them down and put her hand on my member. I was enthralled by her, captured by every moment she made. She looked up at me, large brown eyes full of lust. "You do not have to," I whispered to her but she shook her head and lowered to take me into her mouth making me gasp at the feeling. I wrapped my hands in her dark hair as I struggled to even think coherently. Her tongue licking and sucking at me while I quivered and groaned in front of her. She slowly pulled it out and back into her mouth, her hands steadying my hips. She continued like this, it was so obscene I could barely look at her without moaning aloud. Finally, she took it out, smiling up at me as I just stood panting as my member throbbed for release. "You are perfect," I choked out as we both started clawing at each other to get our clothes off, I was sure I might have ripped her favourite dress but I could not help it, so desperate to feel her skin. When we were both undress, she laid back on the bed, pulling me on top of her. She pulled my wrists so my hands were on her breasts and she just laughed at my face that was shocked at her boldness.

"Fuck me, Jon Stark," She joked and I slowly entered her, making us both moan at the contact. My hands were kneading her breasts and she arched into my hands, I thrust lightly into her and we both sighed.

"I think," I spoke lowly as my thrusts got deeper and her eyes were closed as my fingers pinched her nipples. "I am fucking you," She moaned loudly and wrapped her hands in my hair and pulled me down to kiss her. My thrusts were faster and so were our quiet and in timed moans. Her skin sweaty and flushed, similarly to mine. I could feel my body tremble and I brought my hand between her legs and stroked her. I could tell she enjoyed it so I continued until I released inside her and after her body began to tremble as her moans got more insistent. Finally, she seemed to relax and I pulled out of her, lying next to her my head on her shoulder. I kissed her flushed skin and she just sighed in contentment. Her hand in my hair stroking it. I could not love her more.

We must've drifted to sleep and when I awoke she was getting changed into her Baratheon yellow dress, I heard Margaery offered to get a dress made for her. Everyone loved her here, the soldiers adored her and the Tyrell's all saw her as family. I did see the way the soldiers and knights looked at her but I saw the way she looked at me and not them. I propped my body up by my arms, smiling as she struggled to tie her dress up, ignoring the slight pounding in my head and dry mouth. "Need some help there?" I asked, she turned and rolled her eyes.

"Arya is onto something with not wearing dresses," I stood, remembering I was still naked and grabbing a pair of pants to put on before going up behind her to tie the intricate dress. Women's corsets were difficult and almost impossible to do alone, I did not mind helping her as she had to wear the wretched things.

"I want the dress to stay off though," I whispered as my hands lightly touched her skin, goosebumps raising at my touch. Her back soft and smooth.

"You want me to walk around nude? In front of all these men," She joked, I had finished with the dress and she turned, her eyes mischievous.

"No way in seven hells are you doing that," I growled lightly as I kissed her nipping lightly at her lips making her mouth fall open.

"Bit jealous of all these soldiers, Lord Stark?" She questioned, her hands trailing on my bare chest as she leaned into me seductively. I almost groaned aloud, she was quite a minx and I could not resist any of her.

"Not at all," I lied and she laughed at my face which gave away my lie. "They can not do this," I reminded her as I kissed her again, my tongue slipping her mouth. When we parted her eyes were lovingly looking at me.

"No they can not," She replied confirming my statement. Just then there was someone at our tent entrance and he cleared his throat awkwardly. I turned to see my brother, his curled auburn hair framed by the morning light. Alysh and I took a step back from each other.

"Sorry, there was not exactly somewhere to knock," Robb said gesturing at the cloth, Alysh laughed and he could not help but smile at her. She was always good at easing tension.

"What can we do for you, Lord Robb?" Alysh asked as she moved away to grab a shirt for me and tossed it over. My brother looked amused as I slipped on the shirt and tied it up.

"I have more meetings with Renly and the Tyrell's, they aren't thrilled with the offers we gave them but they seem open to negotiations," Robb spoke, I nodded happy that this could end well for everyone.

"We need the Tyrell's on our side," Alysh warned as she brushed her growing brown hair, I was glad she was growing it out, only adding to her beauty. "They have the money and the soldiers. If we can convince Renly that being an advisor to the King is better than being King then we have our alliance," She warned, I looked at her impressed. She smiled at both of our faces. "I grew up in the capital, boys. I know my uncle and the Tyrells," She said, she got up then and went to leave the tent. I had no idea where she was planning to go but she quickly told me. "I will speak to Margaery for you. Try not to piss anyone off until then," She spoke giving Robb a kiss on the cheek before she left the tent, one of the few times I had seen her go out without doing up her hair but I did see the clasp I gave her in her hand. Robb looked a bit flushed that she kissed him but I just rolled my eyes jokingly and we both left together. She was not interested in my brother, that I was sure. We passed a few soldiers on the way, the ones I was drinking with last night if my memory could even serve me after that many drinks. The throbbing in my head not getting any better.

"At least someone got laid last night," One of them groaned, clearly hung over. I did not answer him but just smirked knowingly. "I hate you," He commented and I just laughed as Robb and I continued to a meeting. Out of all the men, unless some of them were involved with the nurses I was the only one who had their wives here. Bar Renly of course, but he had both his wife and his lover. My brother and I entered the large command tent met with the faces of Renly, Loras, and their advisors.

* * *

I passed a few soldiers on the way to Margaery's tent, all of them hung over and miserable. When I got to her tent the guard announced my presence to her and she said I could come in. "Alysh, how nice to see you," She spoke kindly as she offered me a seat at her table. She was in a beautiful dress and with her hair done immaculately. I could tell she was one of those women I always envied as a young girl, perfect in every way.

"You look as wonderful as ever," I commented and she just smiled widely at me. She was impressively easy to get along with, and always put me at ease.

"I heard the soldiers and knights are quite taken with you," She said as she poured two glasses of water, passing me one. After the drinking last night I really needed it, my headache growing.

"They are just bored, not enough women here for them. They'd be taken with anything with long hair," I joked back and Margaery just tutted me.

"Not true at all," She spoke and I could tell she was wondering why I was here. "What can I do for you? Would you like a dress made, I was not just saying that you can," She spoke and I nodded. Judging by her dresses, it would be nothing short of amazing.

"I would love that, also you are hair always looks amazing and I am terrible at doing my own hair if you could help me.." I did not even finish and she was up, combing my hair. Her light hands separating my hair.

"Spending a little female time with my husband's favourite niece is a must, especially when all the men are doing the boring affairs," I knew we were both aware that we were dancing around the subject, she did not come across as dumb. If she was anything like her brother, she was not stupid.

"What do you think about Renly not being King but being an heir?" I went for it and her hands on my hair did not slow, I placed the wolf sigil on the table in front of me.

"I am not quite sure about that, I have always thought about being Queen, with Loras being Lord of Highgarden," She commented realizing that was why I was here, not that I did not enjoy her presence as I did.

"Oh but Stannis' wife would hardly be a Queen, she is riddled with insecurities and constantly hidden away," I was planting the seed in her head and then I could feel her hands falter before she concentrated back on my hair. I could tell I was appealing to her. "You, however, would be a loved Queen even if your husband was not King. The bad things could all be blamed on Stannis but you could do as you please,"

"You really know how to convince a women do not you?" She said and I could tell she was smiling, she grabbed the clasp from the table and fastened it in my hair. The front of my hair was twisted back to leave the rest of my dark hair down and loose, similar to how she wore her hair yesterday. Today she had it braided in a crown, with the rest long.

"We have similar interests," I smiled and she went to sit across from me, her light eyes filled with curiosity.

"What are your interests Alysh?" I faltered at the questions but she did not look like she was trying to catch me off guard, just curious. "What do you want?" I thought about it, I thought about Jon and Robb, Arya and Bran, Winterfell and King's Landing. I thought about Stannis and Reny, Loras and Alyssa. The perfect world in which I could have them all would not be possible, I had responsibilities, duty.

"I want to go home," I said finally and the blonde cocked her head at me. I thought of the cold, the dark Winterfell and the bright King's Landing with summer flowers and breeze. "I want to go home to Winterfell. To not worry that Westeros is run by a House that murdered my father, brother, and Ned Stark. I want a fair and just council at the Iron Throne, Stannis is strong but he is not always fair. Renly is fair and just, well-liked and with you, at his side, he would be adored," Margaery looked very pleased as she pulled some fabric over to me, giving me a choice of the fabrics. I could tell she knew I was sincere. I looked them over, yellow and gold like the Baratheon and Tyrell sigils, white and green, like the Stark colours, green and yellow, like the Baratheon Stark colours.

"I knew I liked you," She said smiling as I looked over the fabric colours, touching all of them. "What about you? You have no ambitions then Lady Stark?"

"I have ambitions, just not to rule," I said as I picked up the white and green, she took them and looked at me.

"Then what?" She said as she put the colors back down on the table. This was a very personal conversation, but it was nice to speak to another lady, who was not Arya of course.

"To live out my days in Winterfell, hopefully, grow old. Alongside my husbands and our children," Margaery got up and passed the fabrics outside to someone before walking back and standing in front of me. I stood up and she gestured for us to leave the tent, she took my arm and we walked side by side.

"I am envious of you," She spoke as we passed by men all bowing to their Queen. I looked at her, her blonde hair beautiful her kindness obviously. How could she be jealous of me? I was boring, not particularly beautiful. "You have little ambitions for things you cannot have. You are happy in your marriage, people adore you and your husband is smitten with you,"

"People adore you, you have strong ambitions, you are kind, and you are beautiful," I spoke back and she only shook her head looking down slightly. "I am sure Renly adores you," She chuckled slightly.

"Renly does not love me," I did not know what to say because it was most likely true. It was a marriage of convenience and power, not love. Renly would not be a bad husband by any means, he was kind and loving. It was easy to imagine women loving him as well. "I fear I strove for power and now I will pay for the rest of my life, you, however, did not and you will be rewarded," I hoped she was right but there was a war coming and no one was going to be rewarded. We were walking passed many tied up horses when some guards stopped us. There were four of them decked in the armor of Renly's army.

"My Queen, King Renly has requested your presence. Please come with us," She looked at me and I could tell we both felt something was wrong. I did not recognize any of them if Renly really did want me would he not send Patt, or every my husband. Who were these men?

"Alright but Lady Alysh will accompany me," She spoke confidently, the men did not budge. We looked around and there was not anyone else around, we were trapped.

"I am sorry your grace but King Renly's orders," I looked to Margaery, we could not beat them. She turned to scream for help but one of the men stuck fabric in her mouth and another grabbed me as well. I struggled and tried to scream but I knew it was hopeless. They took us both, tying our arms and legs quickly before putting us on the back of a horse. I could not see Margaery anymore, but a man mounted the horse beside me and kicked it into a galloped. I was tied down and I just stopped struggling but I could hear the men speaking.

"They are pretty," I felt my blood boil, they sounded like they were from King's Landing. I thought about the assassins in the woods outside Winterfell, this was more planned. We rode on for what seemed a long time and the sun began setting, finally, the men pulled up the horses. Stopping and hobbling the horses before dragging me off the horse and throwing me on the floor. I grunted at the pain but the man grabbed me and pulled me to sit up against a tree. I tried to see where we were but I could tell we did not go North. I could see them pull Margaery over and cringed as they pulled her hair as she struggled. I watched the men closely as the lit a fire, they seemed confident. I would not have been so confident stealing the two wives of a Lord and a King. I was scared if they were not afraid of being caught they had nothing to lose. Jon and Renly were not going to be able to find us. They threw Margaery next to me, her hands bleeding from her struggling and face red.

"You think he will mind if we hurt them a little?" One of them spoke, he leaned down to look at me, I relaxed my face and cocked my head at him. He was blonde, his blue eyes cruel. "The blonde is the pillow biters wife? She is the one we want?" He asked, looking at me but I projected calmness.

"The blonde is also the daughter of house Tyrell," Another out of my eyes sight said as I stared down the one in front of me. I could hear them moving things.

"Then this one we can hurt then? She is not important," He grabbed my face and I could hear Margaery struggle but I did not move. I looked up at him, seeing him up close did not help, I still did not know him.

"I am not crossing the man, do as you like but it'll be your head on the spike," The other warning, the blue eyes remained trained on me. He let go and tapped my face but I did not flinch.

"She looks tough, I like tough," He commented before standing up and walking to where the other man was drinking from flasks. They all say down talking quietly so I could not speak. I turned to Margaery and her face was painted with fear and I just shook my head as she tried to move closer to me.

"Do not you dare move, you might be pretty but I will not hesitate to hurt you," One of the men growled and Margaery stilled. I took my eyes off her and leaned back against the tree, closing my eyes. I recalled everything I knew about all the houses in Westeros, every lord and sigil and words. It kept me calm and my mind numbed. I heard the men get up and I cracked my eyes open as one of them held a flask and leaned down to where Margaery was. "Now, we will let you drink but you better not do something stupid," The man warned and I could tell she was going to do something that qualified as stupid, at least to the men. When he undid the fabric in her mouth she spat in his face. He punched her hard and stuffed her mouth back with the fabric and I could tell she was passed out. I cringed for her, the man stood up and moved around to me. I looked up at him, the same blue eyes as earlier. "Now you aren't going to do the same thing as your bitch of a friend are you?" I looked at him and shook my head slowly. He undid the fabric and stuck the flash in my mouth, slowly giving me water. He took the drink away and looked me. "Well aren't you well behaved," He commented and I just looked at him quietly. What was the point in fighting, I was not going to get away from four men while tied up. I coughed and flexed my tight jaw. He looked at my necklace and then grabbed my jaw and turned my head, grabbing the clasp out of my hair. He looked at it, the wolf plastered on it. "A Stark hair clip and a Baratheon necklace," He commented, I did not say anything. He let go of me, taking the clasp with him and calling out to his friends. "We got a two for one. This is Jon Stark's wife," I guess I did not have to worry about having to tell him who I was. The men looked at me, and at the clasp in their friend's hand.

"Which also makes her the Princess of Westeros," One of the others commented, the shortest one of them all. They all looked at me one with a quiet whistle at who I was as I sat there silently. I was a pawn in their game, they went for the Queen but got someone almost better. With me, they would have a bargaining chip for the Starks, Really, and Stannis, even the Tyrell's with Loras as well. I was their pawn now. Shorty, Blue eyes, Tall guy, and Ugly is what I called them in my head not knowing their names or any other way to describe them. I could tell they were Lannister men, the way they spoke. I grew up with Lannister men, I knew them.

"Boss is going to be very happy," Ugly commented, I thought about who wanted to kidnap Margaery. The Lannisters seemed the obvious answer but the men said _he_ , not she. It was not Cersei then. The Kingslayer would come himself, he was no coward.

"I can not wait to see the look on Tywin Lannister's face," I commented quietly, they all turned to me. I thought I had gone too far but blue eyes stepped closer and laughed.

"Well aren't you a smart little flower," He spoke as he spun the clasp in his hand, I did not want him to take it, it was the Stark's, not mine. A family heirloom likely worth a fair few dragons. "I will like having you around," His voice threatening, he stared me down. Then I heard movement next to me, Margaery was waking back up. The man rolled his eyes and look to me. "You can keep your mouth if you make your friend over there behave," He told me before they all went and sat down again, facing the fire that Ugly had just built. Margaery looked at me wildly and I just moved closer to her.

"Shh, it is ok," I told her quietly, she looked at the men to me her eyes wide. "They did not hurt me, you just need to calm down," She stilled then, and I could see the bruise forming on her face. "Next time do not do something stupid, it is only going to get you hurt," I warned her and she just nodded.

"Princess! What is your name?" Margaery looked at me and I just turned away from her, looking back at the men. I hated being called princess, but I was not about to tell them that.

"Alysh," What was the point in lying, the name did not mean anything. They knew what was important to me, who I was married to, who my father and uncles were. All that was important were the men in my life.

"You hungry?" Shorty asked I looked at them, thinking about how I had not eaten for a day. I nodded back and blue eyes got up and headed towards me. He grabbed me and picked me up, I looked back at Margaery and tried to keep my face confident. Blue eyes sat down, with me on top of him as Shorty passed him, what looked like, rabbit. Blue eyes ripped some off and ate it before putting in front of my lips, it was awkward but I ate it. They would not get their money if they poisoned me.

"Are you afraid of us?" Blue eyes asked me, giving me a few more bites of rabbit, I looked to where Margaery was sitting, her face bruised as she looked at me scared. I gave her a reassuring look and her light eyes were wide.

"Yes but you aren't going to kill me,"

"Then why are you afraid?" He asked I turned to look at him, his face only inches away from mine. The cruel but curious face of a soldier, a kidnapper.

"They are far worse things than death," He smiled cruelly and bounced his thighs pushing me closer to his chest. I sucked in a breath and he just laughed.

"Yes, there is," His arm was wrapped around me, his large frame evident. I tried to steady my breath but I was terrified. I may not have looked like it was but I was sure he knew.

"Tywin did not spare any expense hiring you did he?" The men looked at me. "You aren't afraid of my husband or hers finding you here. You built a fire and stole horses. You are either idiots or very good,"

"She is smarter than she looks," Tall guy spoke as he sipped at his drink.

"Do you think we are idiots?" Blue eyes asked me, his chest rising with each breath.

"No," He laughed at my response, his laugh throaty and ugly. Not kind and pure like Jon's, or as happy as Robb's. I closed my eyes trying to calm myself, he was holding me close to his body. Men like this wanted only one thing from girls. I thought about Jon's dark curly hair and his brown eyes. About how he smiled and how he laughed. I thought about how happy he looked when I smiled at him from across the campfire the night before. Ugly and tall guy was quietly speaking but blue eyes stayed silent, his steady breaths adding to my mantra to stay calm. Then I heard one of the men get up and go over to Margaery, she whimpered in fear as he walked to her. "Please do not hurt her," I whispered and Blue eyes just chuckled.

"What are you going to do to stop us?" He whispered in my ear. Shorty just offered her water and this time she took it without doing anything stupid. He tied her gag back up when she was done and pushed her so she was lying down, when she tried to sit up again he slapped her. She stayed down that time.

"Put that one back over there," Shorty spoke as he walked back but Blue eyes did not move.

"I am keeping her with me, she seems fun," I shivered at the comment, afraid of his tone. Shorty just rolled his eyes at his companion.

"Do not hurt her you idiot, the boss will hang you," Shorty warned but did not say anything else about it. The other three men went to lie down near the fire. Blue eyes pushed me to lie down near the fire, I took a large shaking breath as he went to lie down behind me. I held in my sobs as he pulled my body into his, holding me close to him.

"Do not cry, I am not going to hurt you," He spoke to me lowly, and I took a big breath of air and closed my eyes. Hurt was a relative word, hurt physically or mentally. Pain for him might not be the same as pain to me. I recited all the houses of Westeros again, ending with House Stark of Winterfell, naming each one of the children. I then described them all in my head, picturing their faces. When I pictured Robb's I saw him sitting on the chair in Winterfell. When I saw Jon's face, I saw him smiling at me while sitting beside my young uncle.


	9. Chapter 9: The Queen of Westeros

I must have fallen asleep as I was woken up just as the sun cracked over the horizon. Ugly looked down at me and looked at Blue eyes arms and leg wrapped around me tightly. I looked at him with wide eyes and he went around and kicked Blue eyes in the back.

"Wake up you fucker," Ugly called and Blue eyes groaned and unwrapped himself from me, rolling over. I relaxed my muscles, out of his arms. The fire was out but the smoldering wood was still radiating heat. I shivered as Blue eyes moved away, despite not wanting to be in his arms it was much warmer that way. I went to sit up, struggling without my hands to push me up. The other men were packing up and tied things onto the horses. I looked over to Margaery and she still looked terrified. Blue eyes got up from behind me and started packing his things. "Who's taking her?" Ugly asked pointing at Margaery, no one else responded and Ugly groaned before going over and carrying Margaery onto his horse. She struggled against him and I just watched silently. Once Blue eyes finished readying his horse he came over to me, he had a dagger in his hand and I looked at him, eyes wide. He leaned down and cut the ties holding my legs, then he stood and pulled me up with him. He cut the ropes holding my hands together. I rubbed my hands together rubbing away the red marks.

"You are an idiot, do not lose her," Ugly called as he mounted his horse with Margaery tied behind me. Blue eyes looked at me and passed me the flask of water.

"You are not dumb enough to run are you?" I looked at where Margaery's blonde hair was hanging from the horse and I shook my head slowly as I drank the water. Blue eyes swung onto his horse and held his hand out. I took it and he pulled me up behind him. He pulled my hands around his waist before kicking his horse and cantering off to join his friends. After nearly an hour of holding myself up, I gave up my pride and leaned on Blue eyes fully. It was far more comfortable even though he was my captor. We rode on for hours and we were definitely heading South, they were taking us to King's Landing. We walked for awhile just afternoon, the sun beginning to come down. Shorty looked back at me and Blue eyes and just rolled his eyes.

"You can not keep her," He warned but Blue eyes did not say anything back. I could hear a stream nearby and the men jumped off, letting the horses drink and filling up their water. Blue eyes got off his horse and grabbed me by the waist and pulled me off the horse. He went to fill up water and I followed him, splashing my face with the stream water. "She better not run away," Shorty warned again and I could not take it.

"Where the fuck am I going to go?" I hissed back, Shorty started towards me his face angry but Blue eyes stepped between us.

"Back off," He spoke lowly, Shorty stared down his comrade as Tall guy and Ugly looked on. Shorty glared but backed anyway, going back to his own business. "Do not be stupid," He spoke as he turned around, his figure towering over mine and I just nodded back with wide eyes. I thought he would hurt me but all he did was shove the flask into my hand and I drank again before filling it up once more with the river water. We mounted up again and they continued South until nightfall. When Ugly finally got Margaery off the horse she looked terrible, her face bruised and lips cracked from dehydration. Ugly gave her water and let her sit without the gag done up, it seemed like she was out of fighting energy. She did not even look at me she was so out of it. Blue eyes let me sit by the fire and I hugged my knees trying to hold myself together. He gave me some rabbit and I chewed on it slowly.

"How much longer to King's Landing?" I asked Blue eyes quietly as he ate the meat.

"We should reach there tomorrow," He gruffed to me. Later when the other men started lying down to sleep Blue eyes grabbed some rope and pulled me towards him, going to tie my ankles.

"I am not going anywhere," I whispered quietly, even if I could by some miracle get away I was not going to leave Margaery. He looked at me and put away the rope, pulling me towards him. We rode off early the next morning and Margaery looked bad, she looked sick. I hoped Blue eyes was right and King's Landing was close. I could see King's Landing in the distance by noon and after a few hours, we got there. Ugly spoke to the guards and all of them dismounted, Blue eyes pulling me with him. Ugly tried to get Margaery to walk next to him but she was weak and looked fever. They followed the guards to the Red Keep and there Lannister guards were waiting. Tywin Lannister was there, recognized him from when I met him as a child. "Here's the false Queen," Ugly announced.

"She looks sick, what did you do to her?" Tywin growled and the men got flustered. "Guards take her to the Grandmaester," The guards carried Margaery away and then Tywin looked at me. His green Lannister eyes focused on me, the same green eyes that were always around in the capital city.

"Nice to see you again Lord Tywin," I spoke lowly, he looked me over and I saw recognition cross his face. The men looked amused behind me. I met Tywin around the Red Keep, loyal to my father, or so we thought. Lannister's were rich and strong, militarily and positioning over Lannisterport in Casterly rock. They sang songs about the brutality of the House, Rains of Castamere.

"Your Robert's daughter. Alyssa, or is it Alana? Seven hells did Robert have to name his daughters like that?" He cursed and I just shook my head softly.

"Alysh, the youngest one." I told the old Lord, and he nodded knowingly then.

"Yes Alyssa is the one in House Dayne, Alana is one of the twins correct?" I nodded and he looked at the men, passing them a small bag of gold. Tywin remembered me, the small daughter of Robert those years ago. "Good job men. Come with me Lady Alysh, you must be tired," Tywin walked down the halls and I turned to look as Blue eyes looked at me before walking away with his bag of gold. I walked after the Lannister, looking around the Red Keep. It was not a welcomed sight, I did not miss it. Not without Renly and Loras around.

"Kidnapping Margaery only gets back at Renly and the Tyrell's, what good does that do?" I questioned as Lord Tywin entered a room and gestured for me to sit. "The Tyrell's are your biggest enemies why anger them?" I sat down and Lord Tywin poured me a drink.

"You are just as smart as I remember," He spoke looking me over and I glared back he barely knew me. "I am guessing I anger a lot of people by having you. I now have a Stark girl, a Tyrell girl, and a Baratheon-Stark," He has Sansa. The Stark's had been unable to locate Sansa, she must have been locked in the Red Keep to avoid being seen by spies. I stayed silent then thinking. "You must be tired from the travel, please my guard will escort you to your chambers," I was brought to a room, it was nice no doubt but I was a captive in my own home city. A handmaiden got me washed up and changed before leaving me alone. Robb might not have made concessions for just me but for me and his sister was tricky and Renly would do something to get me and his wife back, the Tyrell's as well. Food was brought to me and soon I just laid on the bed waiting for anyone to come. No one did, for days. I tried the door and when I opened it there was a guard there who slammed it back on my face. I waited for days and finally a guard opened my door and told me that the Queen requested my presence. I followed the guard down and into another room, it had only a table. It was the room of the Royal Council. I saw Cersei Lannister at the head of the table, next to her a girl with long red hair. Sansa.

"Lady Alysh, it is very nice of you to join us," Cersei called, I curtsied to the queen but my eyes stayed in Sansa Stark's. She looked unharmed but she looked tense and scared. "Oh how rude of me. This is Lady Sansa Stark of Winterfell, but I am sure you are aware of that. Sansa, this is Alysh Stark," Sansa looked up and narrowed her eyes at me, she had not heard of me. She did not look glad, more like angry. I understood, she must be very confused.

"Who is she?" Sansa asked quietly and Cersei just smiled wickedly. She knew Sansa did not know, how would she.

"She is your half brother Jon's wife," Sansa looked at me confused and I just nodded to confirm what the Queen was saying. "Please sit Alysh, we have things to discuss," I sat down but already had begun to speak before I hit the chair.

"Where is Margaery Tyrell?" I questioned quickly, I could feel Sansa's blue eyes trained on mine like she was warning me to shut up. I barely knew the Queen but she would not hurt me, yet.

"She is recovering, she has a nasty fever and a bit of a head wound," Cersei taunted me and I had enough of playing nice. Margaery had to be safe, she was important.

"Your father's men beat her," I growled lowly, thinking about how terrible she looked.

"Curious why you are alright though? Did you convince the men that you were trustworthy?" I could feel the accusation seep through her words and Sansa remained silent. Her Tully eyes watching me, much like Robb sometimes did. I felt judgement coming from both of them.

"What are you suggesting?" I asked back calmly, there was no point getting angry but I knew I likely would anyway.

"Maybe you slept with one of them so they would not hurt you, a woman's greatest power. Maruk seemed to take a liking to you, or so I was told. You did not even need to be tied up," Sansa was looking at me like she believed Cersei's words, I just pursued my lips. I did not need to justify myself to her, she was not there and she was not who I cared back. "No answer? Guess it is true. Jon might not want you back after that," I took a deep breath, her words meant nothing but god she made me so angry. I did not want her to speak about Jon, not like that, not like she knew him. "I also remember you being quite well acquainted with my cousin, Lancel was his name if you remember," She sneered to me and I could not take it, she was good at this game.

"I remember his name," I growled, I knew I was falling for the game but I could not help it. Sansa looked confused back and forth from me to the Queen. This would not look good in her eyes for this to be our first meeting of each other.

"Does your husband know about that? That you lost your maidenhood to a Lannister," I dug my fingernails into the wood table, anger radiating off me. Sansa's eyes narrowed at me, and I could feel judgement coming off her ice eyes.

"That is none of your business, that is between me and Jon," I growled back lowly, Cersei just laughed then, her insanity showing through.

"I forgot, I have a home coming gift for you," She spoke and my eyes widened, what was she going to do. I looked around as Cersei snapped for a guard forward. I let out a shaking breath as they placed the two objects in front of me. I touched the cold valerian metal of both weapons; thorn and my brother's hammer. The hammer designed in a similar style to my sword but much longer and truly a two handed weapon. Tears went to my eyes, I did not care that the Queen and Sansa was watching as touched the two weapons. The beautiful handles were as intricate as I remembered, the gold gleaming. I put a hand over my mouth as I shakily began to cry. "That is your sword is it not?" She asked cruelly then and I looked at her angrily, pushing away the grief. She had done this, killed my father, my brothers and tried my sisters as well.

"This your fault. My brother, and the one is the stormlands. His family as well, they were children and you murdered them," I was crying then and Sansa was watching her, her face holding sympathy, she knew the feeling. I leaned back against the chair sobbing. "Edric was not even royalty, he had nothing to do with this. Edward was the crowned prince! You betrayed your kingdom," Cersei just laughed, laughed about the murder of my family. All the men gone, other my uncles and that mean there was still hope.

"Prince Edward was an idiot, he did not see the evidence like Ned did. He watched his family die, every single one," I sobbed louder for my brother, who in life I was not close to but in death he was still my brother. Sansa's eyes snapped up then, rage in them. "Did I not tell you Sansa? Your father died protecting her brother. Blame her," Sansa looked at me lowly but I did not see anger. "Stop crying, it is pathetic," My family, my poor family.

"What do you want from me?" I asked through my tears, her long blonde hair marking her as a Lannister and the striking green eyes. Cersei passed me parchment and a quill. "Why should I do this for you?" I asked roughly.

"Alysh, you are one of four sisters. There are others as well. Not just Edric and Mya, no those are only the ones you know," I shook my head at her through my sobs. She was threatening them all. "Alyssa is safe for now, her lord husband protecting her but for how much longer? What about Alice in Martell, Adriana and Alana? There are more in the city, a blacksmith, a babe barely months old. Do you care about them?" I nodded as I cried, they were all my siblings despite only half my blood. Someone had to care for them like my father never did.

"Do not hurt them please, they did not do anything," I cried, there was a baby too. Cersei would kill it, that poor mother.

"Then write," I picked up the quill and waited for her to tell me what to write. "Address it to Robb Stark. Write exactly what I say,"

 _Lord Robb of House Stark,_

 _I am unharmed and safely being held at the Red Keep in King's Landing. You may bargain my return only in person and the Queen will ensure your safety in King's Landing. For my life, the life of your sister, and the safety of the realm I urged you against violence in any means._

 _I await your response,_

 _Alysh Baratheon-Stark_

Sansa looked at me but I knew Robb was not going to come regardless if I wrote this letter. The second he steps foot in King's Landing he will never leave. He would know this was from the Queen and not me. He and Jon would not make the same mistake as their ancestors, do not travel at the call of a Mad King or mad queen. "Well done Lady Alysh, I will take this. You may get aquatinted with your sister by marriage. You have much to talk about," Cersei spoke as she stood, took the parchment and left the room. My crying had stopped but still I rubbed at my eyes, she was going to kill them all.

"My father died for your brother?" She asked roughly and I looked up at the redhead, nodding shamefully. Cersei had taken the weapons away, the only thing I had of my brother.

"I am so sorry," Was all I could say as I stared down thinking of my elder brother.

* * *

Robb's face paled as he read the letter for King's Landing and I knew it was about Alysh. He put it down and took a drink of ale, Renly had already gotten a similar letter bargaining Margaery's return. "What is it?" I growled.

"It was written by Alysh," He paused and I just looked at him. "They have Sansa as well," I slammed my fist on the table, they are going to pay. "We have to go back to Winterfell Jon, we have to rally the banner men to our cause," I looked at him and I could see his serous face.

"We are going to retreat North while my wife and our sister sit in King's Landing?" I growled.

"We aren't retreating, Renly and the Tyrell's are rallying troops, the second we declare war, Casterly Rock will engage Lannister troops. We need an army," Robb reminded me but I was so angry.

"What are we sending back?" I asked referencing the letter.

"We are declaring war, Renly agreed drawing the troops North is our best option, they will have to split up to fight four armies that are marching South," I thought about Alysh, in King's Landing as we declared war on the Throne.

"They might hurt them," I spoke thinking about my young sister and my wife.

"They might," Robb confirmed, my eyes snapped to his and he looked back.

"You are going to let them hurt Sansa and Alysh?" I growled taking a step towards Robb but he did not move.

"Jon, we aren't going to King's Landing. If we do we will never leave, she is not going to want you to die. Let's learn from Brandon and grandfather's mistakes," He spoke strongly and I knew he was right but she was in danger. "We have four armies backing us now, the second richest army in the seven kingdoms. We are going to slaughter their men, one by one until the red flags crumble," Robb promised me but I could only think about the fact that if we declared war they had no reason to keep our sister and my wife alive.

* * *

I spent the next two days in my chambers, food being passed through the door. Finally another guard came for me and said the Queen requested me once more and I knew that Robb and Renly had written back. When I got there once again Sansa was already present, I sat down quietly as Cersei held parchment with the Stark sigil on it. She threw it down on the table. "It appears we were misguided on how House Stark values their women. The North has declared war," Sansa looked at me and I was not surprised. "You do not looked surprised Lady Alysh," Cersei looked at me.

"Robb Stark is a smart man. He will not sacrifice his cause for my life, regardless of who I am,"

"Robb Stark is hardly a man, a boy at most. What about your husband? Is he a smart boy as well," I blanched at her words because I was not as confident that Jon would not let his emotions rule. Hence why I never told him that Stannis had tried to hit me, he would have tried to beat my uncle bloody.

"Jon lets his emotions dictate his sword, and you have taken a large bargain by taking me," Cersei smiled cruelly. "I am only one person though, there are far more important causes,"

"You seem ready to sacrifice yourself," Cersei commented and I just stayed silent, Sansa looking at me. "I am sure there are a lot of men in King's Landing who would like a night with a Baratheon. Be very careful," Cersei warned as she rode and began to leave. "You may roam the Red Keep as you please, you aren't going anywhere," Cersei closed the door behind her and I squeezed my eyes shut. I took deep breaths, they had no reason to keep us alive anymore.

"What are you doing? You are going to get yourself killed," Sansa growled at me, I opened my eyes slowly to look at her. Her Tully blue eyes that matched her older brother's. I did not reply and she just sighed. "They are going to hurt you, rape you," Sansa went on her voice hysterical, I did not need to hear this words.

"What do you care?" I hissed back and Sansa looked taken aback, her pale skin flushed. "I do not know you and you do not know me. You have made that very clear, my lady," I sneered back. I stood up and moved away, trying not to think about Cersei's threats.

"You are right, I am sorry," She whispered from her seat and I turned to look at her. Her face was genuine and pure. "Tell me then. About yourself," We walked to my chambers and I cautiously told her about my family and how I came to be married to her brother. We sat on the bed and I told her how her family was doing and how they were all healthy. "You love my brother," Sansa commented and I just smiled thinking about his dark eyes.

"More than I ever thought I could," I whispered back, Sansa just looked at me softly.

"Are we going to die here? Or become whores to the Lannisters?" She asked and I looked back at her. I did not know what to tell her.

"Your brother will be retreating North to gather the banner men, Renly and Stannis will be converging on Casterly Rock and the army of the Tyrell's will be marching to King's Landing,"

"That does not answer my question," She whispered and I nodded, no it did not. She later left my chambers and I sat in silence staring at the candles, trying to see something. Anything. There was nothing.

Days passed, no one came unless with food or to help me run a bath. I could have left and wandered the Red Keep but what was there for me. Sansa would come if she needed me and the guards would tell me if Cersei needed me. I wanted to say I stayed strong but I did not, I sat crying in my bed for hours on end. I lost track of days, I did not know how long I had been at King's Landing and after long I could see the deep crevices around my ribs. I could feel how tired and weak I was. I did not want to be like this, I wanted to be strong. I was confident that the Starks, Baratheons, and Tyrells would win the war but that did not mean I would be able to go home. The Lannister's might kill me and Sansa just to send a point. One day there was a knock at my door. No one ever knocked here. I slowly got up, walking to the door and opening it. Expecting the dark blue eyes of Sansa Stark, who else would knock. I was met with blue eyes of the man who brought me to King's Landing. I backed up from the door, looking at him carefully as he stood there looking me over. He was in Kingsguard armor now, shining breastplate. His face uncovered by a helmet, his dark hair short and cleaned up. He no longer posed as one of Renly's men, he was now his true self, a Lannister man who was likely promoted due to kidnapping me.

"You look like shit, little flower," Blue eyes, Maruk Cersei said his name was. His nickname for me was stupid. I was not a flower, I was Jon's doe. He stood a step forward and I took another back until I was pressed up against the bed. My heart pounding in my chest.

"Why are you here?" I breathed out shakily, scared. There was not a bag of gold waiting for him this time, he could do anything. He stepped closer to me, only a metre away. There was no where for me to go, he was blocking the exit. I was not as brave as I was on the travel here. s

"You look scared, have I ever hurt you?" I shook my head slowly as he looked down at me. "Why aren't you eating?" He asked me, lowering his voice like coaxing a scared deer. I still was trying to understand why he was here.

"Did the Queen send you?" He cocked his head at me like I said something confusing. I tried to think of other reasons he would be here but my brain was tired and muddled.

"You used to be smart, my flower," He commented, I glared back then I was not his anything. He grabbed my wrist then and I gasped and tried to pull it back. He held on tightly and I struggled against him. His fingers digging into me as I pulled against him. "Stop it," He looked at me seriously, I stopped moving and let him pulled my hand towards him. He ran his fingers along the bruises up my arm, my pale malnourished skin and protruding veins. "Why aren't you eating?" He asked once again, his voice low. I pulled away from him and this time he let me, I sat on the bed hugging my knees.

"I am stuck in this fucking hellhole with no way out," I growled back but even my voice was scratchy and painful. I wanted him to leave but he was the first person that had spoken to me. I tried to push away the feeling to trust him, he kidnapped me and he worked for the Lannisters. The Queen probably sent him here to mess with me. He was looking at me with those blue eyes and I wanted him to stop. I felt pathetic and weak. I buried my head in my knees so I could not see him. I took deep breaths trying to calm myself down. I heard him move but my head was pounding so I did not look up, I felt the bed lower and a hand on my back.

"Please do not touch me," The hand went away but he did not move away. Why was he here? What was he doing? I did not understand and I felt like crying again. He could do anything to me and I would not be able to stop it, no one would help me but Sansa and Margaery who had little power.

"You need to eat," He said quietly but I did not want to hear that anymore. Why should I when likely I had be dead soon by the Queen's hand anyway.

"Do you know anything? About the war," I choked out and he went silent. He was not going to say anything, he was a Lannister man.

"Stannis and Renly are battling off preemptive attacks to draw them away from Casterly Rock and the young wolf marches south with a vengeance with your white wolf at his side," I squeezed back tears at the thought of Robb and Jon. I wanted to be back with them, with Jon. I wanted to feel his embrace and his curled hair. I wanted to see Robb's smiling Tully eyes, and hear both their laughs.

"Why are you telling me this?" I spoke softly, my eyes flooding over with more tears. He stayed silent but stood up placing something on my bed and I heard the door open and close again. When I looked up there was a tray of food. I ate. I tried to eat from then on, praying on hope that Robb and Jon would come for me, my white wolf would come. I did not leave the room and I did not speak to anyone but I was not wasting away anymore.

One day a guard came and told me the Queen wanted to see me and this time he led me to the throne room. There were many people there, Cersei on the throne. That should have my brother's broad form on the throne not hers. It was my families throne. I wondered had my brother been King would he have granted me pardon, I was not sure. Instead my mind wandered to the last time I was in this room, my father on the throne and terrified green eyes of Lancel looking at me. I looked around confused but I saw Sansa standing and the guard pushed me to stand next to her. "Your husband, your brothers have my twin brother," Cersei growled and my heart stopped, fear pumping through them. She might not have been angry enough before to sell me off or hurt me but she was now. She loved her brother, I had heard the rumour about her and the shining Queensguard Jaime Lannister. Rumours of incest and love. "That young wolf rages down South and now he has my brother. He wants the two of you back, and the Iron Throne. He will not get it," She growled and I looked to the guards on the side. "He will not get away with taking my brother, maybe payback is in order. He takes my brother and I hurt his sister,"

"No!" I called and she looked at me, her eyes angry. She really looked like a witch now, eyes blazing and body tense. Sansa looked at me, shaking her head. I could not let her hurt Sansa, Jon and Robb would be heartbroken if their sister did not come back alive. She was more important.

"Would you rather me hurt you? A brother for a wife, I suppose that's a fair trade," Cersei growled and waved to the guards. Two grabbed me and Sansa screamed but one grabbed her and held her back. Another one came to stand in front of me and punched me in the stomach, the guards holding me from falling to the ground in pain. His hands were holding my face as well, his rings cutting into my cheek and lip. I could hear Sansa begging for them to stop, her voice cracking. My stomach throbbed but he hit me again in the face, I could taste blood and I cried out. I struggled against the two guards but I knew there was no way to get away. He hit me in the chest, pain rocketing in my breasts and chest. "Enough," Cersei commanded and the guards let me go, I fell to the floor with a groan and felt blood from my face where his ring cut me. Pain rocketed through me and I could feel the stares of the people in the room. I could hear myself whine in pain and I tried to take breaths but my ribs shot with pain. "Now, Sansa come here," The Queen ordered.

"No please," I choked out, trying to push myself up, Cersei just laughed at me. I knew I looked pathetic and injured but she was not going to hurt Sansa, she could not.

"I am not going to hurt her, she needs to help me send a letter to her brother"

* * *

 _Lord Robb of House Stark,_

 _A sister for a brother seems a fair trade but your brother's wife seemed a fair trade as well. My guards do as I say and hit who I say. Do not worry your sister is unharmed but I cannot say the same for Jon Snow's wife._

 _Return my brother and no more blood will be shed. If not then choose to watch as I hurt both of them._

 _Queen Cersei Lannister, First of her name, Queen of the Andals and the first men_

I looked to Jon, his face stoic as he waited for me to tell him what the letter said. "What is it?" He asked but I could not speak, I thought about Alysh being hurt and my younger sister. Jon grabbed the letter out of my hand before I could move away.

"No!" I called but he had already begun to read and I could see his face grow red with anger. He turned back to me, stalking towards me but I held my ground.

"You would keep this from me? That they hurt my wife," He was so angry and I did not know what to tell him. "Gods damn it! They are going to kill her and our sister!" Jon exclaimed as he backed away throwing the letter into the fire.

* * *

I groaned in pain as I sat down, my stomach and breasts pattern with purple bruises and red marks. I touched my cut lip and sliced cheek. There was a knock at the door and I spoke that they could come in. It was him, Maruk. He was carrying something in a box and he closed the door behind him. "Why are you here?" I asked, exactly like last time. He put the box on the table and took something out, a vial.

"Milk of the poppy, drink it. You will feel better," He spoke putting it next to my goblet of water. I watched him as he took out a cloth and got it wet with something. He came over to where I was sitting on the bed. I looked up at him my body quivering in fear. He put his hand on my chin and took the cloth to my cuts, wiping them slowly. I hissed at the pain and he tried to quiet me. Why was he helping me? When he was done wiping it he stepped back, grabbing something else from the box. "Your stomach," He nodded at me. "Let me see it," I shook my head quickly fear paining my face. "I can not help you if you do not let me see it, little flower," I shook my head again tears gathering in my eyes. He put down the object and grabbed my shoulders pulling me up and turning me around.

"Please no," I cried as he began to undo my dress, untying the back. I could not struggle against him, the pain too bad. I wanted him off, his hands away from me. "Please," I cried sobs racking my body, he pulled the dress down around my waist and turned me around, leaving me nude from there up. I was crying but even through my tears I could see him pause to look at my bruise covered breasts and stomach. He was not Jon, he should not look at me like that. He grabbed the object again and opened it, dipping his fingers in the white cream and rubbing it on my stomach. It hurt when his fingers touched it but seconds after the cream was applied the pain dulled.

"You broke your ribs," Soon his hands felt soothing on me but I shook away the feeling.

"Please stop," He did not, he was so close and I was too scared to push him away. His hands moved upwards, tracing the bottom of my breasts. I sucked in a deep breath, my eyes filling with tears again. He took more cream then and put his hands on my breasts, the pain was soothed but I did not want him to touch me like this. His hands lingered even after the cream was applied, my nipples hardened by his touch. I looked up at him with tears, his blue eyes fixated on my body. His eyes moved to mine and his hands dropped from me and he moved away. I quickly pulled up my dress, hiding myself from him. He quickly left leaving me confused and scared.

As I slept my dreams were filled with his blue eyes and my pleas for help as he violated me, but no one would help me. I woke with a jolt, holding myself to try and calm myself down. There was knock at my door later that day and I cowered away, scared. "Alysh?" A voice called and it was Sansa. I took a deep breath and wiped away the tears in my eyes. I walked shakily from the pain and opened the door. Sansa looked at me, her eyes filled with sadness as she looked at me. She came in, closing the door behind her before embracing me. I whimpered at the pain and she loosened her hold. "I am so sorry," She said pulling away quickly but she looked at my eyes which I was sure was red and tired. "Oh gods Alysh," She spoke as I sat back on the bed, she held me and sobs racked my body. "What happened?" She asked, knowing this was more than just the hits.

"There is a man," I choked out and Sansa still, her body tense. "I did not want him to touch me, I love your brother I swear," Sansa held my shoulders and pushed me back so she could look at me. Her face was serious and I could see the sadness in them but she tried to look brave and for that I was thankful.

"This is not your fault," She spoke strongly, I nodded crying.

"It is," I cried out and Sansa held me again rocking me back and forth. "He was the one who brought me here, I did not fight him then and now he is here," I choked on my words, his blue eyes there when I closed my eyes. I was scared he would do more, touch me more.

"You did not fight because there was no point, you could not fight them," She reminded me and I shook my head.

"He came to help me, he gave me milk of the poppy. He rubbed numbing cream all over my body and I wanted him to stop I begged him. It felt so wrong to have him touch me," Sansa just rocked me as I cried to her. "I am so scared he is going to come back, and I can not stop him," I had never felt so broken in my life as I did then, the younger girl holding me.

"Lie down Alysh, get some sleep," Sansa whispered to me as she lowered me back to the bed. Tears drenched my pillow and Sansa stayed sitting on my bed, stroking my hair as I drifted off to sleep once again.

* * *

"Tell then we will make a deal for the Kingslayer," Jon demanded slamming the table roughly. I looked to his face, thinking about when he was laughing with his wife, so happy that I would die for him. I still would.

"Alright," I breathed out and Jon relaxed. "I will talk to Renly and the Loras and send a raven,"

"Wait, you haven't heard the plan,"


	10. Chapter 10: Return of the Wolf

When a guard opened the door I looked to his eyes through the helmet, but dark brown eyes looked back. I let out a breath and he said the Queen asked for me. I followed the guard slowly my stomach in pain again. As I got to the door of the room I saw Margaery sitting, her frame was hunched over. I could see the Queen nod and the guard shoved me to the ground. I cried out as pain rocketed through me. I felt hands on me and I cowered away. "It is me Alysh, it is alright," But it was not alright. Sansa helped me up and the Queen watched on, amused at my pain. Sansa led me to a chair and sat next to me. Margaery looked at me her face pained as she looked at me.

"Nice to see sisters bond," Cersei commented and Sansa glared back. "We received a raven, a bargain for your lives. You all are traveling to Casterly Rock," Margaery looked at us, eyes wide and Sansa's hand on my arm tightened. "Do not be worried, you are well acquainted with the escorts bringing you," Cersei gestured to the four guards who walking in, even with the helmet on I could see his blue eyes. "Especially you Alysh, have fun girls," Sansa held me as I shivered in fear as he looked at me. Shorty grabbed Sansa by the arm and pulled her away from.

"Please do not hurt her," Sansa cried out as Shorty dragged her away. Ugly grabbed Margaery who struggled against him. Maruk walked towards me and I cowered away, he just grabbed my arm and I tried to pull away from him despite the pain.

"Stop, you know it is not going to work, little flower" He exasperated, and I let him pull me away. I saw Margaery getting placed on a horse in front of Ugly and Sansa the same. Maruk grabbed my hips and placed me onto the horse, Sansa looked back at me as Shorty kicked his horse away from us. I felt him get onto the horse behind me, wrapping his arms around me to grab the reins of the horse. He kicked his horse roughly and we were cantering to Casterly Rock. The pain was intense as we rode on. Sansa kept turning to look at me but I could not meet her eye. I had to lean back into his chest, I had no choice, my stomach and chest ached with pain. We rode for hours and soon I could barely keep myself up, tired and in pain. I could feel blisters forming and my ribs screaming in pain. I was no longer looking around, barely registering what was happening. I felt one arm around me but I was hardly conscious, I did not even bother to open my eyes. I could hear the horses ahead slow down, and soon under me the horse broke down to a walk. I felt myself being carried off the horse and put on the ground and I swear I could hear Sansa speaking, muffled. "You have to let me help her!" She exclaimed and then I felt her hands on my shoulders squeezing them. I struggled for my breath, the more I tried to breath the worst the pain got. There was no winning.

"Get out of the way," Maruk growled and I could hear Sansa protest. A cup was pressed to my lips and I drank from it. It was water but then another thing was pressed to my lips and tipped down my throat. I choked on the taste of milk of the poppy, pain shooting through my ribs. I bared through minutes of pain as it began to numb. I caught my breath again and I opened my eyes weakly, there was no light flooding in and I knew it was dark out. Sansa was sitting beside me, she looked relieved as I met her Tully eyes. There was somehow a fire on the other side of me and I could see Margaery looked at us her hand tied around a tree. I looked confused at Sansa.

"She tried to help you and the ugly one tied her up," She explained, but I did not remember hearing her at all. The tall man was sitting by a horse but he appeared to be the only one present. How long was I disorientated for, I did not remember anyone leaving. The other three came back with three rabbits and began skinning them so it was clear they went hunting. Blue eyes looked at me, his eyes snapping to mine, before continued cutting open the rabbit. I shivered as I watched him swiftly use the knife. Sansa stretched her legs out and positioned me so that my head was on her thighs. It hurt my ribs but so did breathing. "Feeling better now?" I nodded and her hand stroked my hair making me feel more relaxed.

"Why aren't you tied up?" I asked quietly and she looked at Blue eyes.

"He told the other one it was alright," He looked at both of us then and put the rabbit on a spike over the fire before coming over. I tried to move but my entire body protested at any movement, Sansa just held my shoulders softly. Blue eyes leaned down to look at me.

"You look better," He commented and I nodded slowly scared. He passed me a flask of water and I took it from him slowly opening and drinking from it. He stood up moving back away and I let out a breath I was holding. Shorty passed Sansa and I rabbit meat to eat. When it was really dark I could just about see Ugly untied Margaery from the tree and tie her legs together. Blue eyes came over to me and Sansa looking down at us.

"Please let me stay with her," Sansa begged and he just looked back at her. "She is not going anywhere and I will not leave her here, you have my word," I thought for sure that would not work but he nodded slowly and moved to lie down out of my sight line. I did not understand why he was being like this, kind was not the right word but reasonable. Yet fear still pounded through my veins. Sansa lied down next to me her back touching mine. I drifted to sleep and I woke up to voices.

"Just get her fucking up," One of the men growled and I looked around for Sansa. She was with Shorty and she looked at me like she wanted to help me. I could see Tall guy kicking out the fire as Ugly and Margaery got on their horse. I saw Blue eyes and he leaned down and picked me up, pulling me to his chest. I groaned in pain as he constricted my ribs. Shorty and Sansa got onto their horse and started off. Blue eyes lifted me onto the horse and I tried to hold on as he got on and wrapped one arm around me light before grabbing the reins and kicking his horse on. The pain was terrible as his arm tightened around my waist to keep me on the horse. He was the only thing holding me on the horse at this point, my body beyond the ability to ride. It was not until the sun was directly above us did the pain get unbearable.

"Please, I can not go on," I begged him and he called out to his men that he had to stop. They got angry and said they would keep going, their voices harsh and cruel. I think I heard Sansa yell that she wanted to stay with me but I assumed they ignored her when I was alone with him. He stopped the horse and got off and I practically fell into his arms, I cried out from the pain tears in my eyes. He gave me more milk of the poppy as he let me sit in the grass. I could barely hold myself up. My ribs protested with every pull and movement.

"That is not enough, I need to put cream on," I looked at him shaking my head in fear. I did not want his hands on me, not like that, "You can not keep going like this," He spoke lowly.

"I will be fine," I tried to say but he had already made up his mind. He went behind me and began undoing my dress, his fingers rough as he pulled at the ties. "Please I do not want to," I cried but he ignored me, pulling my dress down. The purple bruises looked just as bad as the other day and I could see the ribs that were broken. He grabbed the bottle from his bag on the horse and sat in front of me. I covered my breasts with my hands feeling so exposed and scared of him. He looked at my face, his eyes narrowing. He lifted a hand to my face and I flinched away but he wiped my tears away with his thumb. I was confused about why he was being so gentle.

"I am not hurting you, little flower" He reminded me lowly as he took some cream and rubbing it on my stomach. It was so intimate and inappropriate and I squeezed my eyes shut. He went to pull my hands away but I held them in place. "You are beautiful but that's not what I am doing," He whispered and I could feel his breath on my cheek and tears on my face. He pulled my hands away and then his hands were on my breasts again. He rubbed the cream in, numbing the pain of the bruises. I opened my eyes when his hands were not just rubbing in cream they were kneading my breasts lightly. He was looking at my body as we sat there.

"Please stop," I whispered wanting him to stop but knowing he would do as he pleased. His fingers touched my hard nipples and I let out a involuntary sigh. I then felt his lips on mine and I pulled away scared. One of his hands went and wrapped in my hair pulling me back to kiss him, pushing his tongue in my mouth. Tears flooded my cheeks as he violated me. His hand in my hair went to my cheek, stroking it. Sobs raking my body as he kissed me. Finally he pulled away and I opened my eyes to his blue ones. His eyes narrowed and he stood up quickly moving away from me. The moment was so abrupt, like he had changed his mind. I tied my dress back up as best I could by myself as he put back the cream. I cried as he came and picked me up to put me back on the horse. The pain was far better but now I knew what he really wanted and I was practically shaking as he held me to his chest and kicked his horse.

"Stop crying," He spoke, his voice quiet as he continued. We rode on for hours, the other horses never in the horizon. It was not until dusk came that I could see a burning fire and the two horses. He slowed the horse to a walk, and got off the horse. He put his hand out, I looked at him scared but grabbed his hand and he slowly helped me off the horse. I could see Sansa looking at me, her eyes wide as she looked me over. She tried to get up but Shorty pulled her back down and told her to stay still or he would tie her up. Margaery looked at me sadly as I limped over and sat down. I curled up, hugging my knees despite the immense pain.

"What took you so long? Spent time fucking in the woods?" Tall guy growled and Maruk just glared back and passed me water. I did not look at anyone, fear pulsing as he sat down next to me, cutting some meat off the rabbit and holding it out to me. I shook my head and he narrowed his eyes at me, before eating it himself.

"Does not it hurt sitting like that?" He asked lowly and I just nodded. He sighed quietly. I did not understand what he was doing. I could hear the other men speaking lowly to each other, laughing about missions they'd been on and girls they fucked. "Lie down," He spoke to me.

"I do not want to," I whispered, his hand went to my shoulders.

"It was not a question," He reminded me lowly and pushed me down to lie down in the grass, I groaned from the pain. "We will arrive later tomorrow," He told me quietly as he sat and drank out of his flask. I stared at the sky thinking about what was going happen when we got there. Would they really trade us for the Kingslayer peacefully? I wanted to talk to Sansa but I knew they were not going to let us. I thought about the feeling of Blue eyes hands on me and my fear, his lips on mine.

I saw Jon, riding towards me calling my name. I ran towards him and he jumped off his horse, embracing me. But then he groaned and I saw a dagger through his neck, his blood pouring out. I screamed as he fell to the ground and I could feel hands on me and it was Maruk, as he pulled me away from my dead husband. _You are mine now._

I woke with a scream jumping up from the ground and looking around. It took me a few seconds to realise we were still by the campfire and that it was only a dream. Maruk jumped up because of my scream looked around to see nothing, he stepped towards me and I backed away quickly. "Shut her up I am trying to sleep," One of the men groaned but I could not see Sansa or Margaery in the dark. Blue eyes looked angry and I continued backing away from him.

"Stop it, come here," He demanded but I shook my head, my dream felt so real that I could still feel my pulsing heart. We were meters away from the fire then and he lunged forward and grabbed my wrist. I struggled against him despite my ribs protesting the movement. He pulled me towards him, holding both my wrists in his hands as I struggled. "Stop it," He spoke again but I was so scared and not thinking coherently. He pulled me even closer, his body on mine and I whimpered in fear and pain. "What is wrong?" He asked and had I not been so scared I might've laughed, what was not wrong for me. I continued struggling against his hands that were locked around my small wrists, and I could feel the skin bruising where he held me. He put both of my wrists into one hand and grabbed my jaw painful making me stop struggling. I looked up at him terrified beyond belief. "Enough," He growled and I stayed still looking up at him, his hand holding my face up hurting my jaw. He looked down at me, his breathing calming down and mine followed. He released my jaw but his hand remained on my cheek, I did not move. He was looking at me so intensely that I was scared to move away. He kissed me, suddenly and without warning. I put my hands on his chest pushing him away but he pulled me hard into him, both his arms wrapped around me and I whimpered from the pain. He did not care. He pushed his tongue in my mouth as tears gathered in my eyes once again. He pushed me backwards, following me and pushing me hard against a tree behind me. I groaned in pain but he did not stop. His hands roamed my body and my sobs grew. He broke the kiss and looked at me, his eyes full of lust.

"I am married," I whispered through sobs, knowing he would not care but I had to at least try. I thought of Jon, his brooding face and that was all I wanted right now. His touch, and lips and hands, not this stranger.

"I know," Blue eyes reminded me as he kissed me again and I gasped as he cupped my ass and lifted me up. His large frame towering over mine, as he pushed me up against the tree. I had no where to go and I could not fight him. One of his hands ventured lowered, ghosting over my bruised stomach and grabbing me between my legs.

"Please no," I begged him, suddenly he did stop. He turned around as we both heard a scream, Margaery. He looked at me and placed a single finger to his lips as he lowered me to the ground.

"Stay here," He told me quickly as he drew a dagger and ran back to the camp. I could hear fighting and yelling but I could not see anything. I stood up shakily and hid behind a tree, could be raiders or worse. Suddenly the fighting sounds stopped but I could hear a finally yell.

"Alysh!" Sansa's voice rang out as sounds of horses galloped away. I could hear running steps back towards me and I pressed myself closer to the tree not knowing who it was.

"Where are you?" I heard Maruk growl, I thought about staying hidden but I knew he would find me anyway or I would die out here alone. I stepped out from the shadows and he grabbed my hand and pulled me with him, blood covering him. "We need to go now," I looked around, bodies scattered the floor but none of Sansa or Margaery. There were four dead bodies, three of the men and one of someone else. When I looked closer I could just see the sigil embroidered, a stag. This was not a raid, it was a rescue mission by Renly's men and I was the only one left behind.

* * *

"We need to go back!" I yelled at the men but they ignored me, they continued riding west. I knew they were Baratheon men and that most likely meant they were good. We rode onwards and by dawn we reached a camp, stag banners flying. They got off the horses directing Margaery and I into the nearest tent. I stopped at the door and I saw my half brother's face, I ran and embraced him and I could see Margaery hugging a blond man, most likely her brother. Jon looked around and then he noticed.

"Where is she?" He demanded releasing me and turning to the men, they stuttered, flustered at Jon's anger. He looked to me now and even I flinched away from his look. I could see the intense emotions in his dark eyes, he did love her. I remember her tear filled, scared expression and my heart broke for both of them.

"She was not there my lord," They spoke and Jon turned kicking over a chair. His muscles tense and body stiff with anger. In bouts of anger when we were children he would break his hand on a wall or sprain his ankle from kicking something. He had good reason, I had seen the way my mother treated him, the way he looked when people called him bastard.

"She was there! We sent spies, you just let them take her," The Stark bastard growled to the guards, the men shrank away from his anger.

"We killed three men and the other came back from the woods, he killed one of our men and we took off with the two girls, she was not there," They told him and he growled for them to get out of his sight, which they obeyed fairly quickly.

"She was there," I whispered and seeing my brother's pained face I knew he loved her as much as she loved him. Jon looked at me, tears in his eyes but anger on his face. "The man, blue eyes, I think his name is Maruk. He was the one who killed one of the Baratheon men. He took her into the forest..." Jon clenched his hand on the table and I stopped speaking fearful of his reaction.

"Tell me," He spoke, barely whispering.

"He is interested in her, he is dangerous Jon," My brother looked at me, his face broken.

* * *

I was so close to rescue and now I was still a captive. At least Margaery and Sansa were safe now. We rode as the sun began to rise, towards Casterly Rock, rushing the journey. I was alone now, truly alone with him. We rode fast and hard until I could see the camp in the distance. The pain was intense, my breathing fast. Men and horses came out to meet us from the battle camps, their banners of the Lannisters. "Where are the other men?" One of them asked as they escorted us to the camp. I could see the large lion banners and red tents.

"Dead," Maruk growled from behind me and the guards sighed.

"The other two girls are gone?" He did not answer but I was sure he nodded because the other men shook their heads lowly. "Tywin is not going to be happy," I did not know when Tywin left the Red Keep to come back here but I scared. I stayed silent as he got off the horse behind me and helped me off. I limped after the guards pain radiating from my stomach, as they entered a tent. Tywin Lannister looked at the guards and to me, his eyes confused. He was butchering a deer and his hands were red with blood.

"They were ambushed before dawn, Baratheon men stole back the other two girls," Tywin stepped away from the deer and cleaned off his knife. He was no phased by the misstep, his expression rarely changed.

"Well, Alysh it looks like it is just you now," He commented, he looked at the way I was standing my breaths raggedy. His eyes narrowed slightly in what looked like annoyance. "What happened to her?" He demanded looking at Maruk.

"That was not us my Lord, that was the Queen," I did not meet Tywin's eyes as he pushed me to sit on a seat, I whimpered in pain but he did not pay me any attention.

"You are dismissed," He told all the guards, they all walked off, Maruk slower than the others but I did not look at him. I could feel him looking at me and I wanted him to stop. "You look terrified," He commented obviously. I stared at the wood grains on the table in front of me.

"I heard about your failure of an escort mission, well done father!" Someone called but it was not Jaime he was still with Robb as far as I knew. Robb, I hoped he was alright. The person's footsteps stopped. "Who's she?" He spoke and Tywin stepped away from me, going back to his deer that he was carving, symbolic I suppose.

"Lady Alysh, Jon Snow's wife," He commented, the other person came closer and I felt a hand on my shoulder. I gasped and turned to look at him. Tyrion Lannister, the dwarf. He retracted his hand and turned to glare at his father.

"What did you do to her? She is terrified," He asked lowly, Tywin did not even turn to look at his son.

"That was not me," He said simply and Tyrion turned to me, looking at my cut lip his eyes soft. He held out his hand for me to take and I just looked at him, eyes wide. What did he want? Did he want me as well?

"Come with me my lady, I will get you cleaned up," He spoke but I was scared my eyes wide. I was surprise he did not recognise me but I suppose it was awhile ago, also there were many of us that looked alike.

"I did not say you could take her," His father spoke and Tyrion just kept his outstretched hand. I felt like a piece of meet being passed around, like I was the deer on Tywin's table.

"She is not going anywhere anytime," He spoke back, he looked to me and nodded. I took a breath and put my hand in his. I took a chance but he looked kind, he was known to read and drink. Hopefully he was kind. He helped me up and looked concerned when I hissed in pain. He led me out of the tent leaving his father behind and into a tent nearby. "Sit down," He spoke softly and I did with effort to preserve my ribs.

"Where are you hurt?" He asked and I just looked at him, he sighed knowing I was not going to answer him. "I will bring a nurse over if they'll be more comfortable for you," I nodded slowly and he stuck his head out of the tent and called for a nurse. A woman came quickly and came over to me. "I will be outside," Tyrion spoke softly as he left the tent.

"What hurts my lady?" The nurse asked as she cleaned my cut lip with a cloth.

"My ribs,"

"Can I see?" She asked matching my tone, I took a breath and nodded, undoing my dress and letting the nurse prod at my stomach and ribs. "You can put this on it, it helps with the bruising but there is not much I can do for the broken ribs.I can wrap your chest if you would like?" She asked and I just shrugged. "It is whatever you want my lady,"

"Wrap it," I told her then and she wrapped under my breasts with a snug white bandage before asking if it was too tight, I shook my head and she helped me put my dress back on. She called Tyrion back in and he asked what was wrong.

"She has two or three broken ribs and a severely bruised chest and stomach. She can take something for the pain but there is not much else I can do," The nurse told him, he thanked her and dismissed her.

"Who did that to you?" He asked softly and I avoided his gaze. "Was it the guards?" I took a breath and shook my head and Tyrion sighed. He left the silence hang as he wrung his wrists, nervously standing there.

"I have met you before," I whispered and he paused his movements. "In King's Landing at the King's name day a few years ago," Tyrion stayed silent and I looked up at him, he studied my face and then nodded with recognition. I did look like my sisters but not much like my fat father.

"You are one of King Robert's daughter, the youngest. Alysh Baratheon, correct?" He breathed out in disbelief and unlike his father he was correct with the name and I nodded. "I am sorry for your loss , my lady," I was confused why he was saying that now. "Did the men hurt you on the way here?" He asked slowly this time, I looked away not sure what to say. "You can tell me," He whispered and I squeezed my eyes shut.

"Maruk, the one with blue eyes, he.." Tyrion looked at me nodding for me to continue but I choked on my own words.

"Did he rape you?" Tyrion asked lowly and I shook my head.

"But I think he was going to,"

"I am sorry my lady, you are safe with me," He spoke but I was not so sure about that.

* * *

"How was she?" Jon asked me after I found out that Robb was not at this camp and it was Renly's army around us and assured I was unhurt. I looked to Jon but he was staring at the map on the table.

"She helped me, Cersei wanted to hurt me but she did not let her," I told Jon and he took a breath.

"How badly is she hurt?"

"She had broken ribs and I am guessing severe bruising," Job sucked in a breath. "But mostly she is just scared,"

"The man you mentioned, what has he done?" I did not want to say anything but I knew Jon would insist.

"I am not sure, but she said he touched her and she was really scared of him. And when Renly's men came they were not by the camp that's why the men did not find her," I could see Jon's hand clench into a fist. "We will get her back,"

* * *

Tyrion kept to his promise, no one hurt me at the camp and other than him no one came other than a nurse to help me bathe. It had been a couple days since I had been here and I was desperate to know what was going on with the war but I did not dare ask. It was late one day, the sun had set and I could hear men drinking and talking. Suddenly there was a horn, yelling and running began. Someone opened the tent and by the tall frame I knew it was not Tyrion. I ran off the bed and into the corner of the tent, the blue eyes visible even from the door. "Come with me, little flower," I shook my head violently, scared. He came over and grabbed me, pulling me over his shoulder. I screamed and kicked his back but I knew everyone was too busy to care about me. He ran out, the opposite way the soldiers were going and I knew an army had attacked the camp. He took a sharp right and went to the outskirts of the camp, running towards the woods.

"Stop," A voice commanded and Maruk slowed down and turned. It was Tyrion, Maruk just laughed and put me down, holding my wrist tightly as I struggled against him.

"Are you going to stop me?" He asked lowly and I shivered in fear knowing Tyrion would lose against him.

"No but he is," Tyrion said gesturing to behind us as a sword went into his chest. I turned to look as a man dressed not in Lannister armor pulled out his sword and pushed Blue eyes to the ground. His hand fell from my wrist and I knew he was dead. I took steps back form the man pulling the sword out, I did not recognise him and it was dark. "It is alright my lady, this is my friend Bronn," Tyrion spoke lowly and the man with the sword waved as he cleaned off his sword.

"Who's army?" I gasped gesturing back towards the camp still shaken by the ordeal.

"Renly and the Tyrells," He spoke, looking at me and then back to the destruction. "They are here for you," I looked between the two men and the body on the floor.

"What are you going to do?" I asked him quietly, he looked to Bronn and sighed.

"I suppose we run and leave you here," He said and I looked at him in shock. He nodded to Bronn and they walked into the forest. But before they could get out of sight the sound of horses came closer. "Or maybe we do not," Tyrion called back as horses circled us.

"Stop right where you are," Someone called and Tyrion and Bronn put their hands up in surrender. The riders were only shadows in the dark, I could not see their faces nor their Banners. "We found her!" He yelled then and I heard another horse come forward, hooves loud. I looked around but it was hard to see, a horse came up beside me as the rider jumped off. I saw Jon's face and I ran into his arms and he embraced me. He held me close and I never wanted him to let go. He did eventually let go and looked me over, face angry but relieved. "What do we do with the men?" The man asked and Jon looked to Tyrion and Bronn.

"Kill them," Jon commanded.

"No wait!" I called as the men unsheathed their swords. Tyrion braced himself against the swords and Bronn looked around wildly trying to find a way out. Jon turned back to me his face confused. "They saved me, the dwarf is Tyrion Lannister," I told Jon and he looked me and nodded.

"Take them prisoner, report to Renly. He can do what he likes with them," Jon commanded and they were dragged onto the horses and a few of them cantered off but a few men stayed behind. Jon came back over to me and I hugged him again. Crying out of happiness. "Are you alright, my doe?" He whispered and I shook my head slowly. I wanted to hear those words from my wolf for days. He let me hold him, crying into his shoulder and he stroked my back. "We should go," He spoke and I let go of him but held his arm. He helped me on to the horse and I hissed in pain as he lifted me up. He jumped on the horse, sitting in front of me and I held onto him as he rode back North. "Are you hurt?" He asked me quietly as he began to slow his horse once we got amble distance from the fighting. His guards following him.

"My ribs," I told him and he just nodded like he already knew that. We rode and found another camp, flying golden Stag banners. A boy came and grabbed the horse and Jon helped me off, his arms soft around me to not hurt me. I held his arm tightly and he led me to a tent. Sansa was there and she stood and ran to me, hugging me.

"I am so glad to see you," She spoke and I just nodded holding her. I was still holding Jon's hand and when Sansa released me he led me to sit down. He sat next to me and I leaned into him, my emotions just confused. He held me to him.

"I missed you," He whispered and my eyes just teared up. I saw his face every night and yet he was here now.

"I was so scared," I told him and he just hushed me as I began to cry again. I could not believe I was here again, in his arms and safe.

"I know, you are here now," He told me softly. Later he led me to a bed and told me I should sleep.

"I do not want you to leave," I told gripping his hand tightly. He looked outside and then back to me torn but he nodded and lied down next me. I hugged his arm tightly, so scared it was all a dream.


	11. Chapter 11: Dwarves, Sellswords, Uncles

I woke to a scream and I sat up looking for anything. It was Alysh who screamed and when I went to shake her from her dream she hit me and pushed me away. "Alysh, it is me, it is Jon," I told her but I did not touch her and moved off the bed. She calmed then and looked around wildly, her eyes scared. She saw me and she started crying but did not look as scared anymore.I knew she must have been dreaming of someone else, another man. I moved around to her side of the bed, kneeling on the floor, not touching her. "You are with me, you are safe," I told her and she sat up against the bed frame, sobbing. I did not know what to do, I did not want to touch her because she was terrified. I wanted to skin the men alive who even dared to touch her.

"Jon," She sobbed and I just nodded not sure what she wanted.

"I am here," I told her, I held out my hand and she grabbed it holding it tightly. I let her cry, cursing the men who made her so scared. When her sobs began to lighten I asked her. "Do you want to tell me?" She raised her eyes, her brown eyes wide. "You do not have to," I reminded her and she nodded slowly. She did not speak and I understood that she was not ready, maybe she never would be. I went to let go of her hand but she panicked and grabbed me again. "It is alright, I just want to move around," She moved to the right, making space for me next to her. I sat next to her and she leaned into me, gripping my arm. Soon I feel her breath even out and her grip loosen on my arm. I waited over an hour while the sun was rising before trying to get up, letting her lie down on the bed, covering her with the blanket. I kissed her cheek and touched her bruised jaw, so angry that anyone would do this to her. I left her and went to the meeting tent, where I would hope they had news from Renly. I walked over and a few soldiers and guards congratulated me on finding Alysh, as well as capturing a Lannister son. But I knew in my heart I should have found Alysh much sooner and maybe she would not be as scared.

"Where's the prisoners?" I asked a commander that was in the tent.

"Out by the cells," He noted, I cringed knowing the state of those cells. "Is there something wrong my lord?"

"Do you have word when Renly will return?" I asked, I knew he was out leading his army and meeting with the Tyrell army. We scattered the Lannister army, many retreated back towards King's Landing and with Margaery safe and heading back to Highgarden there was less motive for the Tyrell army to fight. Renly needed to convince them of our need for them.

"In a couple days my lord," The commander replied, like I did not already know that.

"Was a raven already sent to my brother confirming our rescue of my wife and the capture of Tyrion Lannister?" I questioned and he nodded, Robb has Jaime and we had Tyrion. Soon the entire Lannister family would be under our control. "Call me if you need me," I was the main point of contact with Renly absent, half his army went with him leaving around 40,000 with me. I walked out of the tent and towards where I knew Prisoners were held. On the way I passed the kennels and I heard a familiar howl. I went over and opened the gate to free my large white wolf. "We brought her home boy, you can come see her," I told Ghost and he whined in approval, or so I assumed. I walked towards the cells with my wolf in tow. "Where is the Lannister and the sellsword?" I asked the guards and they pointed over to the nearest cell. I went over and ordered them to open the door for me. Tyrion looked up and me, sitting chained to a post, his friend the same.

"Lord Stark," He greeted and I nodded, he looked warily at Ghost and I gestured for him to stay back.

"My wife told me you saved her life," I spoke and he looked to Bronn. "If that is true I owe you the deepest thanks,"

"Bronn saved her life, and I simply order him to do it," Tyrion brushed off the thanks. "How is she?" He asked and his question was filled with concern. I took a breath.

"Scared," Tyrion nodded his face sad. "Guards unchain them," The guards looked at me to see if I was serious, I was. "I clearly cannot release you but while Lord Renly Baratheon is absent you are under my protection as an extension of thanks for helping my wife," I spoke, the guards unchained the two men.

"I only did what I thought was right," Tyrion admitted.

"And many do not even do that," The two men were helped up by the guards. "You may have a tent and all the food we can spare, there will be guards watching to ensure you are confined to a tent," I told the two men as I gestured for them to follow me and Ghost stalked behind the two men.

"What about when Lord Renly returns?" The one named Bronn asked.

"He does as he likes with you, but Alysh seems convinced of your good doing and her uncle adores her. You will be alright," I told the two men. They thanked me a final time before I sent them into a nearby empty tent ordering guards to be watching them constantly and ensure they do not escape. I was walking back towards the meeting tent, Ghost trailing behind me as there was a scream and I knew it was Alysh. Ghost took off down the road and I ran after him, when he ducked into a tent I followed. I found Alysh crying again, this time Sansa holding onto her. My sister looked back at me, tears in her eyes. We both hated to see her in this state. Ghost went and nuzzled my wife and she petted his white fur. I patted the bed and Ghost jumped up and curled close to her side. "Do you want to take something that'll help you sleep?" I asked her quietly and she looked at me with tear stricken eyes and shook her head. Sansa slowly let go of her and Alysh leaned against the headboard, taking deep breaths. I looked to Sansa, seeing if my sister would know what to do but she shrugged slowly at me. I nodded that she could leave and she mouthed back that she would come back soon.

"I am sorry," Alysh choked out and I shook my head getting onto the bed next to her, on her other side Ghost snoozed.

"Do not be sorry, there is nothing to be sorry for," I told her as I took her into my arms and let her lean onto me. She hissed in pain and I loosened my hold on her ribs.

"I am scared," She spoke softly and I felt my own emotions well up, thankfulness, sadness, anger, and fear.

"I know, my lady," I said simply as I stroked the back of her hand. "You are safe now, here," I reminded her and she nodded. We sat in silence, only the noise of Ghost and our breathing filled the air as noise continued outside.

"I am scared he will come back," She whispered and I tensed up but continued my soothing movements on her hand. "The one who Bronn killed, the Lannister man,"

"He is not coming back, he is dead," I told her softly and she nodded. I knew that was who she must be dreaming of and the one who Sansa told me was hurting her. "Do you want to tell me what happened?" I almost did not want to hear it, scared it was far worse than Sansa knew about but if she wanted to tell me then I would sit and listen.

"He was the one who took Margaery and I from the camp, him and his men. I did not fight them like she did, and he took a liking to me. But it was not until the Queen's men beat me did he really start scaring me," She nuzzled into my arms, squeezing her eyes shut but I let her continue. "He came with medicine and he asked to see my injuries, when I said I did not want him to he took my dress of himself. He rubbed the cream on it but I could tell that was not all he wanted," She was crying now, shaking slightly in my arms from her sobs. I held her close but my blood boiled that someone would make her feel this way. "On the way to the Lannister camp he was the one who rode with me. The first men did not find me because I ran away from him after a dark dream, I was terrified. But he came after me and held me. He kissed me and pushed me against a tree. He was so much stronger than me. He would have raped me, had Renly's men not come. I am sure he would have," I thanked the gods that did not happen and despite not getting her back at least the mission had some success for her. I was glad he did not rape her but I was so angry. I knew she did not need my anger at the moment, only my presence and love.

"Tyrion and Bronn? What did they do?" I asked softly, she was not crying as hard anymore.

"Tyrion was kind to me since I got there, getting a nurse and ordering his guards to protect me. The night you stormed the camp the man came for me and tried to run with me but Bronn stabbed him and killed him," She spoke and I was deeply glad of my decision to help those two. I let the silence hang between us, my hand still stroking her hair and back. "You aren't mad that another man touched me?" I was confused at her tone.

"I am angry that another man hurt you, that anyone hurt you. I would never be angry at you," I told her strongly and she embraced me tightly. I could not believe that she thought I would be angry at her, it would never have crossed my mind. She needed to sleep, undisturbed but I knew she would not if I left. I stayed with her, lowering both of us so she was lying down and soon her body relaxed and breaths evened out. Sansa slowly entered the tent, looking at my sleeping wife. I nodded for her to come over.

"Can you stay with her? I do not want to leave her alone," I asked my sister and she nodded and switched places with me. She gave me a small smile as I left out of the tent grabbing my sword, my wife with Sansa and a dire wolf. I walked over to the man in charge of the armory asking him what supplies we gained from the raid, it was a promising number of steel swords and shields. I told him to get on repainting the shields with stags and he obeyed. I walked past the haystack dummy's and could not help but pull out my sword and take a few swings. Wishing it was the man's body who hurt my wife, or the Queen's guards men who beat her. I stepped and took a breath, moving to the dummy and fixing the stray hay that I ruined and sheathing my sword. I thought about how scared she was, how her dreams were plagued of fear. My blood boiled in anger and I swung a punch at the haystack. Except they were not meant to be punched and my hand went through the hay and scrapped a nail that held it to the post. I pulled back my hand swearing as I went and grabbed nearby cloth and wrapped the bleeding cut.

"That was smart," Someone commented, I spun around to see Loras Tyrell. I looked at him confused, he was meant to be with Renly and his sister at Highgarden. "We just got back, Renly is in the tent," Loras did not commanded the Tyrell army so they would be preparing for battle with his father not him, if they did continue to fight with us. "What did the dummy do to you?" He asked as he grabbed a sharpening stone and began sharpening his sword.

"It is not the dummy," I gruffed back, as I pinched at cut, it was bleeding more than I thought. Loras looked at me, his blue eyes intense.

"How is she?" He asked, knowing that it must be about that. I tightly wrapped my hand with the cloth, watching the blood seep through.

"Terrified, can not sleep. She is having nightmares and I can not fucking do anything," I growled, Loras held out his hand and I looked at him. He rolled his eyes and grabbed my hand, peeling away the bloodied fabric.

"You will need that stitched," He commented before dropped my hand. "I love Alysh, it broke my heart that they did this to her. I can not imagine the pain," He said softly as his hands stilled on his sword. I remembered that she told me that he was like a father to her, that he tried to give King Robert anything to bring her back to King's Landing or live in Highgarden. Any family of hers that loved her that much was family of mine.

"Come see her, I will ask her. She needs people who care about her now," I said to the blond knight, he nodded promising he would if she wanted. I headed over to the tent to find Renly. "My lord," I greeted and Renly replied the greeting.

"Alysh?" He asked simply.

"Resting for now,"

"Good, she needs it," He said softly. "The Tyrell's committed half their army to the war, which is not as many as I hoped but it is enough. Stannis is finding ships in the event where we siege King's Landing but we need to defeat the Lannister army first and the Bolton and Frey's are rebelling in the North. The Tully army is strong for now and will fight alongside your brother but he needs to come South before we can take King's Landing," Renly tells me, I worry about my siblings in the North with men rebelling against Robb. I was not a military man like the other men, neither was Renly but he was good at logistics and diplomacy. "Where is the Lannister dwarf?" Renly asked finally.

"Being held in a tent with his sellsword, unarmed of course," Renly looked at me curiously.

"Why aren't they being held like normal prisoners?"

"Alysh asked for mercy for them and when I heard they saved her life I extended my protection. You may do as you please with them now," Renly looked impressed and nodded at me but he looked serious after that.

"She should go home to Winterfell or to Highgarden, your sister should go with her,"

"I can not leave her, not now," I said strongly and Renly pursued his lips. "She needs me now more than ever,"

"I understand but she is not safe here and we need you," Renly spoke, my heart was pounding because I knew if he wanted he would and could order her away.

"I do not think I can let her go," I admitted softly and the older Lord looked at me sadly. I did not want to get emotional in front of him but a lot was going on to deal with.

"I will give you a couple days, but she and Sansa will be going before we move again," Renly promised me, I nodded again knowing he was right. I went to leave but Renly spoke again. "You are a good man Jon Stark," He said simply and I turned and nodded at him for thanks. I went out and headed to the nurse tent, the women greeted me.

"Lord Stark how many we help you?" A women came up, her long dark hair and complexion gave her up as not Westerosi.

"I got into a fight with a nail," I joked as I unwrapped the cloth and the nurse took my hand lightly and prodded at it.

"It appears the nail won m'lord," She joked back and gestured for me to sit, she disinfected the cut and cleaned the drying blood off. "You need stitches," She commented and I nodded for her to do as she pleased. She grabbed the supplies and began stitching up the small cut.

"Where are you from?" I asked her and she smiled as she concentrated on the cut.

"Volantis m'lord," I was impressed, far way for a nurse to go but I did not say anything. "I do not mean to pry m'Lord," She spoke and I waited for her to speak. "Nurses like to gossip and they say your wife is injured," I could see where she was going with this.

"I will ask if she would like to see a nurse," I spoke back and the nurses nodded as she expertly tied the stitches. She was nearly done, the skin being held together. "Do you have something to help with sleep and night terrors?" I asked her, she finished up the stitching and began bandaging up my hand snug.

"Yes m'lord, would you like it?" She asked, I was surprised she did not ask why, but I am assuming she did not need to. She had finished my hand and walked off, coming back with a small vial. I thanked her and told her I would come back if I needed her. I headed back to where Sansa and Alysh were, holding the small vial and my bandaged hand. When I got to the tent entrance I could hear voices of the girls, I smiled to myself as I heard Alysh laugh softly. I went in and she smiled as she saw me but her eyes went directly to my bandages hand.

"What happened?" She spoke, Sansa just looked at me knowingly. I always take my anger too far and got injured, especially as a child.

"Got into a brawl with a hay dummy," I joked as I put down the vial on the table, Alysh began to sit up. She looked at Sansa and my sister got up and began to leave, squeezing my shoulder as she left. Ghost lazily looked up and jumped off the bed as Alysh began to get up. "You should stay lying down," I told her but I took her hand and helped her up anyway.

"I just want to change out of this dress," She spoke, I knew she could walk and stand but watching her stiff movements just reminded me what they did to her.

"I will get Sansa to help you," I said but she took my hand.

"I want you to help me," She spoke, I did not really understand why but I obliged anyway. I untied the dress for her and she let it fall. Even from behind I could see the deep bruises along her ribs and her thin frame. She was much smaller than I remember her being. I did not speak and neither did she as she grabbed a different dress and began to pull it up around her waist. She turned around to face me, her top bare but I was not looking at her breasts I was looking at the deep purple parading her stomach and chest. The dark marks around her ribs that you could clearly see were broken. My eyes trailed up and I could see her looking at me, I could feel the hurt in my eyes. She looked up at me and turned around for me to tie up the dress. This one was much looser and the fabric softer for her skin. I slowly did it up, in shock about how terrible she truly looked. She turned around when I was done but I still had not said anything. I looked at her eyes, her sad brown eyes and I wanted to cry. I felt tears in my eyes and she put her hand on my cheek. "Jon," She breathed out and I felt the tears fall from my eyes. I sat down on the bench and she sat next to me, curling her legs under her. "Jon what is it?" She asked quietly.

"You are sad and scared and I can not do anything about it," I told her honestly and she took my hand in hers. Looking in her eyes all I could think about was the night before she was taken, when we were drunk and so happy. We were laughing and falling around, when she told me she loved me so intimately. I want her to be that happy again, that carefree forever.

"Jon," She spoke again softly, bar the fear and the pain she was so beautiful.

"I want to help you but I know I can not, I love you so much Alysh. And I hate myself that this ever happened to you," She looked at me her face so pure.

"I love you," She said and kissed me on the cheek lightly. "It is not your fault," She reminded me softly. I watched her face as I placed my hands on her side, holding her, making sure it did not hurt. "Just kiss me," She said and I did, softly and slowly. Even how we were sitting she seemed so small her frame tiny. I pulled her closer to me and she put her hand on my chest pushing me away, I stopped kissing her and slid backwards. She was looking at me, her eyes wide.

"I am sorry," I breathed out and she smiled softly her face relaxing.

"It is not you," She spoke softly as she studied my face. I sat there, waiting for her to say something. "I miss this face," I smiled letting out a small laugh. I heard noises outside and our attention was broke.

"Loras and Renly want to see you," I told her standing up slowly and clearing my throat. She stood up slowly and held out her arm, I linked my arm with her and kissing her forehead. "Where to milady?" I spoke jokingly, she giggled.

"Bring me to my uncle," She spoke imitating a true royal Westerosi, which of course she was. Ghost looked up at us and walked over standing at Alysh's side. We walked out together, the wolf walking behind both of us. We walked to where Renly was last and walked in.

"Alysh," Renly breathed out and stood to come and hug his niece. I dropped her arm as she hugged her uncle. You could tell he cared about her, they all did, Alysh was easy to love. "Your ribs, how are they?" He asked softly as he pushed away but put hands on her shoulders.

"Better thank you," She replied softly.

"I am sorry I could not do more sooner to help you," Renly spoke to her and I never seen him so quiet and loving than when he was with her.

"You sent a rescue mission and raided an entire Lannister camp for me, that is more than enough," She smiled to him but he only shook his head.

"That was not me," He smiled and nodded to me. Alysh looked to me and I just shrugged.

"Well thank you, thank everyone," Alysh just gave in Renly smiled and nodded at her. Renly looked downwards behind me and Alysh turned around. Ghost stood by the tent entrance.

"You Starks and your direwolves," Renly laughed but I could tell Ghost made him nervous. Alysh waved to Ghost and he went over to the two of them, Renly backed away from the wolf, his red eyes intimating.

"He will not hurt you Uncle," Alysh laughed and Ghost sat in front of her. Renly did not step any close to the wolf.

"Stags are naturally afraid of wolves," Renly joked and I smiled.

"Yes but they are also afraid of Lions but your stags were not afraid of running into the Lion's den," Alysh joked back and Renly laughed.

"That is true, I am glad you have two wolves looking out for you," Renly smiled looking at me and Ghost. Alysh looked back at me lovingly before thanking her uncle again.

"Can I request something?" She asked and her young uncle gestured for her to continue. "May I see Tyrion Lannister?" I did not know she was going to ask that so I was sure I was as shocked as Renly was.

"You want to see the dwarf?" Renly repeated and she nodded. "Very well, you get anything you ask for," She smiled and came back to me and held my arm as we both walked out of the tent. Some soldiers walked by, helmets on and Alysh held my arm tighter and I knew what she was thinking about. I squeezed her arm and she looked up at me and smiled. I saw Loras coming towards us and he smiled at her.

"It is so good to see you," He told her as he gave her a side hug. "How are you feeling?" I am sure she had enough of that question by now.

"Just sore, I will live," She joked and Loras nodded smiling. "How is Margaery?"

"Shaken up, she regrets not seeing you. She sends her love," The blond knight told her, I could see her fidget and I smiled at Loras. I knew she loved him but this was a lot to deal with and he would understand.

"We are on our way somewhere, we will catch up with you later," Loras caught my drift and just gave Alysh one last squeeze on the shoulder before taking off.

* * *

I was so tired of everyone walking eggshells around me, Renly, Loras, even Jon. But I could feel how much Jon cared and I could not be angry at him for being careful. Finally Jon told Loras that we had somewhere to go and I was thankful. Answering questions about how I was was frustrating, and hard. How was I? Physically I had broken ribs and internal bruising, I was tired and it was hard to breath and move. How was I mental? Tired, scared, jumpy. I knew there was not much to fear here at the camp, the men were on much higher guard now and they mostly all knew Jon or I. But I was still scared, for no reason. When Jon walked into the tent and I could not see his face I panic. When I wake up alone I am scared. I have night terrors and dreams of not being rescued or Bronn not killing Marun. My mind was constantly on alert. I wanted to kiss Jon and smile and laugh without thinking about those piercing blue eyes or guards hitting me. Jon took my arm again and I broke out of my thought. "Where do you want to go?" He asked quietly, his voice gentle and kind.

"I want to see Tyrion," I spoke and he did not look sure about it but he did not protest. He brought me down the aisle and to the right, near the prison area but instead he turned to a tent and we went in together. There were two guards standing inside, Tyrion and Bronn sitting on the floor that had a blanket. There were two small mattress, it was basic but it was not a dirt cell. They both stood when they saw the two of us, I also saw both flick their eyes behind us to Ghost.

"Lady Alysh, how are you?" Tyrion greeted me, his blonde hair dirty.

"I am alright and mostly thanks to you," I said to him and he nodded. I will be always grateful to the dwarf for helping me, he was the only kind man there. He could have done anything to me, hurt me, taking me as his own but he did not. He kept me safe as he could and in the end saved me. I would not be back with Jon without him.

"Thanks to Bronn," He spoke and Bronn just looked up and nodded as well. I had a natural distrust of sellswords, they have no loyalties.

"Thanks to the gold that the dwarf pays me," I rolled my eyes at the two of them not taking the thanks.

"I also wanted to thank you for your kindness to me," I extended and Tyrion smiled.

"It was What is right,"

"Perhaps but it was not what other people did," Jon stiffened beside me and I just squeezed his arm.

"No it was not. My sister is a horrible women, so much is clear. I apologise for everything that my family has done to you, both. Not that it helps anything, or undoes the deaths and violence.." He sort of trailed off, unsure of where he was going with that. I thought of the face of my brother who should be sitting on the throne, not his sister. I thought of my father, Ned Stark, my brother's family and his young children. They called themselves better than the Targaryens, better than my father even but they repeated the same mistakes, did the same crimes.

"Thank you," Is all I said but I could tell Tyrion was not done.

"I wondered if I could ask about my brother's safety my lady," I looked to Jon and he cleared his throat. My husband looked stiffly at the dwarf, Jaime Lannister was a dangerous man. I heard he killed two guards trying to escape, one a young son of general in Robb's army.

"He is alive, he is unharmed. We do not torture prisoners here," Jon commented roughly, I gave him a look and he backed off.

"Well at least someone has their shit together," Tyrion spoke and I just laughed at the inappropriate joke. The men just looked at me and Tyrion laughed a little. Ghost moved around Jon and I, looking suspiciously at the sellsword and sniffing him. Bronn looked very uncomfortable. "Starks and their wolves," Tyrion smiled at his discomfort. I tapped my leg and Ghost came back, standing in front of me.

"Us Starks love our wolves," I spoke and Tyrion smiled at that.

"It is good to see you well Lady Alysh," Tyrion commented a final time and I knew it was time to depart.

"Thank you Tyrion," I spoke and I nodded at Bronn before turning and leaving, Jon at my side and Ghost in tow. I was just walking, pulling Jon along with me. I was not sure where I was going but I just wanted to more forward.

"Alysh," Jon spoke to me but I kept walking, pulling his arm with me. "Alysh where are we going?" I did not reply but just kept marching forward finally Jon's worry must've met a peak and his grip on my arm tightened and he stopped walking. He stopped sharply and pulled me towards him, I fell into his chest roughly and I gasped in pain at the movement, his elbow hitting my ribs. Jon's eyes went wide and I knew he did not mean it. He dropped his hands and took a step away, Ghost came between us, confused. "I am so sorry," He said as I gained back my breath, I took big breaths which made my pain worse. I leaned over, Ghost whimpering in my face. I could hear Jon run, away. I grabbed Ghost's fur to keep me upright, my chest heaving with pain.

* * *

I ran away, steps fast to the nurse tent. "Help me," I called to the woman who stitched up my hand. She looked at my face and dropped what she was holding and followed me as I ran back. Alysh was there, holding Ghost's fur struggling for breath. Nearby soldiers looked concerned by stepped away when they saw the nurse. The women went towards Alysh but Ghost growled and kept her away. "Ghost, please," I spoke to him and he looked to me, his long time friend, and then to the woman holding his fur struggling for breath. He could not decide.

"Ghost," Alysh gasped and he sat down, growling stopped. The nurse moved around the wolf, helping Alysh stand. I just stared, my own disbelief that I could hurt my wife seeping through. I was watching the nurse calm her and help her breath but I was not really watching. I was just staring through, my mind filled with what I just did. Her face as she gasped, her struggling breath. The nurse calmed her down and walked her to the nurses tent, I followed slowly not even sure what to do. The nurse led Alysh and pulled the curtain behind her, I sat on a nearby bench Ghost whining at my feet.

"She will always have you boy," I whispered softly touching the white fur. I could hear them speaking, the nurse asking her how bad the pain was. I stared at the floor stroking the white fur between my fingers. I had hurt her, I had hurt her when she had already been hurt.

* * *

"How bad is the pain?" The nurse asked me, she prodded at my ribs as I cringed.

"Seven out of ten," I gasped as she touched the broken ones.

"I am sorry I need to check the bones are all intact," She spoke softly, the pain was intense. Once she was done prodding and checking she grabbed me milk of the poppy and I drank it, lying down flat waiting for it to kick in. "Lord Jon is outside m'lady," She said awkwardly, I was confused at her strange tone.

"Send him in please," I spoke and she paused, I looked at her and she was wringing her hands.

"Did he not hit you m'lady?" I let the question hang in the air, the nurse looking at me. I realised she thought he hit me on purpose.

"No! I mean yes but he did not mean it, he just does not know his own strength," The nurse nodded but still look skeptical. "I love the man, please send my husband in," I said finally, the nurse disappeared and a masculine figure took her place.

"Alysh," He started but I knew he was going to brood or apologise and I did not want him to do that.

"Shut up," I spoke and he looked at me his brown eyes sharp. "Do not apologise again, I do not want to hear it," He still looked upset.

"But I hurt you.."

"It was an accident Jon! You did not hurt me on purpose did you?" I asked and he shook his head. His hands fiddling at his side. I could tell he felt terrible and it did hurt but I knew I worried him and it was hard to deal with me when I was scared and injured.

"No of course not, never," He confirmed quickly.

"Then?" He stayed silent, awkwardly shifting his weight on his feet. "Come here," I said to Jon and he did, stopping on the side of the bench where I was lying. I held my hands out and he took them both and I sat up. I pulled him down towards me and placed a kiss on his lips. "I love you," I reminded him and his eyes fluttered open. He helped me up and the nurse passed me more numbing cream and milk of poppy and I thanked her. Jon helped me walk out, my gait slower than before. We went back to our tent and I sat on the bed, tired and drained. Jon sat on the bench rubbing his hands. "Jon," He looked up at me, his face sad. There was something wrong. "What is wrong?" He sighed and stood up, looking at me and then away.

"You have to go home," My heart dropped and he avoided my gaze. "You and Sansa will be heading back to Winterfell, unless you would like to go to Highgarden,"

"Why?" I breathed out, I did not want to leave him, not after I just got him back. He was the only thing that kept me alive those months, seeing him and Robb. I wanted Robb here as well.

"It is not safe here for you, it is a war,"

"I want to be here with you," I spoke, my voice confused, he would not look at me. I watched as he paced the tent.

"It is not safe Alysh, the Lannisters have gotten you once and I never want that to happen again. You are going home and you will be safe," He said strongly but I could hear it in his voice, a tremor.

"Home is with you," He stopped and looked at me, his face was sad and confused.

"I need to go," He said suddenly. I did not understand what was happening, why he was being like this. He looked at me and I am sure my face was heartbroken, my eyes watering and he left the tent, like he was running from me. His words hurt, I knew he was trying to keep me safe but it was more like he was trying to send me away. I wanted to be with him, forever. I wanted the entire Stark family together. I wallowed in my own self pity, not letting myself cry. Sansa came in what seemed like an hour later and asked me what was wrong.

"Jon wants to send us both home," Sansa took a breath pausing at my face before nodding slowly. She already knew. "I want to stay with him and it feels like he is sending me away," Sansa looked at me confused.

"He wants you here as well," I looked at her, now me the one confused again. "He asked Renly if you could stay with him but your uncle refused,"

"He did not say that," I breathed out realising that was why he was acting weird. He did not want me gone, he wanted me here. "Do you know when we are leaving?"

"In two days time," That was soon, little time for me and Jon. Sansa looked at me knowingly. "I did not believe you, back in King's Landing. That you loved my brother I mean," She looked at me and I just smiled softly back. "It is so clear now, you love my brother and he adores you. Unlike anything I have seen, except for maybe my parents," She looked like she was remembering them, Catelyn and Ned Stark. Sansa told me stories of her parents and ones that her father told her. About her uncles' death and her aunt Lyanna. I told her stories that I heard about my father and hers. We laughed about some of the things our fathers got up to and the stories they exaggerated. We got food and ate together, Jon no where to be seen. Sansa soon left and I went to sleep, alone. When I awoke it was still dark, Jon had just slipped into the tent because I could see him undressing to sleep. He creeped over to bed quietly and lied beside me. I moved so I was closer to him and then he could tell I was awake.

"I am sorry, I do not want you to leave," He whispered and I just embraced his side and he held me close.

"I know," I spoke back, he kissed me on the cheek as we both drifted to sleep again. I dreamt again of the man with blue eyes, similar to what I had dreamt so many times. This time it ended differently, with Jon killing him. I woke with a start and Jon looked at me, watching my face. I let my head hit the pillow and I took a breath. Jon held me close squeezing me before we both got up out of bed.


	12. Chapter 12: Flayed Men

**Pre-chapter Warning: Sexual assult, fear, dark themes**

The day was spent making preparations for me to leave tomorrow. I headed back to my tent as the sun was beginning to set and I sat on the bed taking a breath. I did not want to leave Jon. That was all I could think about. Just then he entered the tent. I stood up and he came to me and hugged me tightly. I went on my toes and kissed him, pulling him to me. He lightly wrapped his arms around me, running along my back. I pulled away from the kiss only to bite his lower lip, he pulled his face backwards slightly, a sigh on his lips. "We should not Alysh," He said, his breath on my cheek. I kissed him again, pulling his hands on my back to my ass. He took a deep breath, bitting his own lower lip as I pulled away to look at him. His face torn as his hands stilled. I put my hands on his chest, pulling him lightly and making him sit on the bed. "I might hurt you," He reminded me as his hands left my ass and trailing along my torso where the large bruises were. I moved forward so my legs were on either side of his, sitting on his thighs.

"You might," I spoke but I could see his eyes looking at me, there was no going back. He kissed me, our tongues exploring each other as his hands went back to my ass. I gasped as he squeezed them and he just smirked against my lips. I moved my hips inward and Jon groaned slightly as I felt his hardened member. Jon undid my dress as I pulled off his top and his pants. He was bare when my dress fell to the ground in a heap. He touched the dark marks along my ribs, his fingers tip barely brushing them. He stood up, lifting me up softly before placing me on the bed. His movements were softer and quieter. He kneeled over me, his hands falling to my hips. He kissed my lips, then my neck, then downwards towards the dark marks. He kissed every inch of my darkened skin, the broken ribs.

"It is so ugly," I commented my hand through his hair. He furrowed his eyebrows as his hand feathered across the skin making me breath in deeply. His hands fell lower, to my thighs and rubbing the inside of my skin.

"It can not be ugly," Jon replied kissing the skin softly, the love so evident. "You got it protecting my sister, it shows every inch of how selfless and beautiful you truly are," He looked up and me and I nearly cried at his words. He moved back up and kissed me, his lips so soft and movements so smooth. One of his hands stroked my inner thigh touching me between my legs. His movements were loving, everything I ever wanted. Sighs left my lips as he stroked me, playing with me. Sighs turned to moans as he nipped and sucked at my skin. His fingers faster dipping into my sex. I moaned deeply in his mouth. Soon I was writhing and grinding against his hand, begging silently for more. My breathing so heavy and body beginning to tense. I let go and Jon took me through it, his kisses soft. When I gained my breath I gestured for him to lie down, I straddled him sitting on his thighs. I stroked his face and his shining skin. Everything I ever wanted. He looked up at me, his scruffy face and dark eyes so full of adoration. I took his member, lowering myself down on it slowly. Jon lightly grabbed my hips eyes on me. I began to move and soft sighs left his lips. Circling my hips and his hands on my hips, we were together. Only for tonight. Together we moaned and allowed ourselves this last night. When he finished he lightly pulled me next to him, his hands softly stroking my hair. "I love you," We whispered to each other as we drifted into a dark sleep.

* * *

I awoke the next morning, her dark hair splayed along the bed. I looked at her as her eyes fluttered open as I shook her gently. I wish she could stay, but she had to go. She smiled at me, her tired face as beautiful as ever. I kissed her, my hand on her cheek. When I pulled away she was still smiling. I went to get up, knowing I never wanted to leave. "Jon, wait," She said softly, I furrowed my eyebrows and turned back around to her. She had the blanket around her torso as she sat up. She touched my face, her thumb stroking my stubble. Her eyes searching my face. Not searching, but imprinting, remembering in her mind every hair on my face. "I want you to know that you are all I ever wanted," Her words so sweet, her skin glowing as she looked at me. "When my father died I thought that was it, but I got you. The brooding younger brother of the King of the North. I could not be happier than with you Jon," I smiled at her and she placed a kiss on my lips.

"I love you, I wish I could protect you everyday of my life," Her face flickered with love. I finally got up, knowing we both did not want her to go. I put clothes back on and so did she. She grabbed her bag and we headed out together. Sansa, the horses and the guards were waiting. I sent her off, my love. Renly was there to see his niece off and they rode away.

"She will be safer at home, with your family," I thought about the North and I was not so sure about that.

* * *

Our trip back to Winterfell was uneventful but long. Sansa spent out time speaking about her home that she had not seen in so long. When we arrived back the hold was alive, inviting two Lady's of Winterfell home. Sansa, Bran, and Rickon welcomed us home embracing their sister. Bran was acting as Lord of Winterfell, which he complained about at dinner. It was nice, quiet at Winterfell. But there was not Jon.

It was days before anything happened, Sansa and I just being able to relax but that was quickly shattered. "There is a letter, for Bran," The Maester stuttered, we were having breakfast, most of the Stark family present bar Rickon. We all looked to each other as Bran took the letter and stared at the sigil. I could see it from here, a flayed man. Bran looked at us and opened it and began to read.

"Lord Bran of Winterfell, We have yet to be acquainted, but we will. I ride for Winterfell after sunrise and intend on taking your hold. Unless you plan on sacrificing your men in a battle I expect your surrender. Ramsey Snow, House Bolton" Bran's voice shook as he read the words and he looked to Sansa and I.

"Get word to Robb, immediately," I spoke and Bran nodded to the maester. He ran off quickly to send a raven. "That's Bolton's Bastard," I noted but they already knew that.

"He is not going to make it back in time," Sansa reminded me, Jon was far away, nearly a week away. I looked to Sansa with a realising face. "What?"

"The Boltons, and the Freys," She nodded knowing these were the two houses rebelling so far. "Robb is never going to make it back, he needs the Twins to make it over," Bran looked at me, blue eyes wide. The Freys controlled the twins, meaning the King of the North would not be able to mobilise the army to the North.

"The bannermen?" Bran questioned and I shook my head. Robb mobilized nearly all of them, those left would need to defend their own holds. "Do we surrender?" Bran asked shakily. Both Sansa and I did not respond. Bran waved Hodor to help him up and I knew he was going to the Godswood. Sansa looked at me and I did not know what to say.

"The remaining men aren't going to want to surrender, they will fight or Ramsey will kill them anyway," Sansa reminded me, it was not my decision but Bran's. I walked to the nearby fire and stared in. I saw men taking Winterfell, men holding flayed men shields. We were doomed. I went to my quarters, watching the flames seeing if it told me anything. I was not sure how long had passed when there was a knock on my door. I said they could come in and it revealed Bran and Hodor. Bran got put down on the bed and Hodor exited.

"You are going to have to trust me," Bran spoke and I looked at him confused. "I see things, things that haven't happened and things I haven't seen," His blue eyes were serious as he looked at my face. I just nodded, I believe him. "Jon is going to be rumoured to be dead," He let the silence extend.

"What?" I asked shakily, thinking about the man I love.

"Jon is going to rumoured to die and it is going to spread across the North but he is not dead and he will not be, I promise you that much. I am not sure when but you need to understand he is not gone and you need to do what you can," I was trying to process this, understand what Bran was trying to say.

"What do I need to do?" I asked the younger boy.

"You will know when the time comes," He said simply, I could not even comprehend what the young Stark was telling me but I just nodded in disbelief.

We surrendered, we ordered our remaining men to run to the Hornwoods, the Manderleys, the Umbers. They were reluctant and swore they would fight for Bran Winterfell. We knew it was a lost cause, so we set them on a mission, find Robb, find Jon. Tell them what was going to happen here, get us help but for now they could do nothing. The siblings and I waited, Rickon desperately holding Sansa's leg, the poor four year old was traumatised already. They were all terrified, Sansa and Arya included. I saw the large gates of Winterfell open, the Bolton's banner flying through the gates. The flayed man, was that what was going to happen to us. I could see the two Lords first. Roose Bolton I could tell by descriptions of him, his balding head but strikingly cold eyes. He was terrifying. His son next to him with shaggy black hair but the same Bolton eyes. The both looked up at us, a smile on Ramsey's face so wide you would think he won something. I suppose he did. The attendants came in the castle first and spoke that Lord Bolton ordered the children to the dungeons, everyone but the two eldest females. My blood ran cold knowing what was going to happen. Arya fought desperately to stay with me and her sister. Sansa begged her to go but it was not until I told her that we would be alright that she left with the guards dragging her. She knew what that meant, I would protect Sansa. We stood in the main room waiting and it was Ramsey who entered. A smirking face of terror. "Here are the Ladies of Winterfell," Ramsey smiled darkly as Sansa and I were dragged closer. He looked at both of us, checking us both out. He looked at Sansa's red hair and her pale skin. He took a step closer to her and she cringed slightly looking at him. "You must be Lady Sansa Stark, just as beautiful as everyone says," He commented as he fingered her hair. Sansa stayed quiet, her body trembling slightly. I knew I had to do something, but not yet. "You will be my wife! A Stark and a Bolton, such a happy ending. With a Stark at my side I rule the North," He said, Sansa looked up in shock. I thought about Bran's words and I knew what he wanted me to do, what I had to do.

"Am I not pretty enough for you my Lord?" I spoke suddenly, Ramsey turned mechanically towards me, confusion on his face. He looked at me and I stood straight staring at him, a fake smirk on my face.

"And you are?" He questioned and I smiled, I could see Sansa shaking her head but ignored her.

"A Stark would help you control the North, but what if you had a Baratheon at your side. My family controlled the Iron Throne, I have the bloodlines," I spoke, Ramsey walked over his face set. I curtsied when he got near enough, bowing my head slightly. "Alysh Baratheon, Daughter of Robert Baratheon, true Princess of Westeros," I introduced myself, he tilted his head slightly.

"I thought you were married to Jon Stark, Ned's bastard," I remembered Bran's words, I had to remember what I would do.

"I was. But Jon is dead," Ramsey looked at me again touching my hair like he did to Sansa, but I did not cower away. "Marry me and you will have connect to the Iron Throne, you can rule the North before going onto greater things, Lord Bolton," He smiled slightly but I knew he was not convinced yet.

"Why would you betray the Starks like that?" He questioned, his breath on my face. I needed to act well, Ramsey was not a stupid man. I looked at his lips, pink and fat, before going back to his eyes, he noticed that.

"I have no love loss for Jon Stark, it was a marriage set up by my late Father. The Starks mean nothing to me, I want better things. You, Lord Bolton, are better things," I commented, I could hear Sansa suck in a breath which just added to my effect. Ramsey smiled then cruelly, his face so dislikable. He put his thumb on my lips, running it along it. I let him, a smirk planted on my face.

"It is decided then! I will marry you," He called out and I did not let out the breath of relief that I was holding. "Do not worry Sansa, there are other things for you," He commented, Sansa looked at me disbelief on her face. She looked at me her blue eyes searching mine. "Well well, I guess Sansa was not aware of your distaste for her family," Ramsey commented and I just looked away from Sansa to him.

"I suppose she was not," I said simply, Ramsey smiled and order for her to be sent to the dungeons. Leaving me alone with him. I stood still as the guards all left, watching Ramsey go and sit on the table that the Stark family owned. I held in my anger and pushed it away, I was doing this for them. He sat down, putting up his feet on the table before looking at me standing there. He gestured for me to come over and I did, staring at him.

"Tell me about yourself Lady Alysh," He spoke lowly as I walked around the table.

"My father always despised me, I was also the last child. I wanted to rule, I wanted to lead but I was a girl," I spoke lowly and seductively. I sat on the table, right next to Ramsey's feet, crossing my legs slowly and purposefully. He watched my movements a smile on his face. "You, Lord Bolton, take what you want. I like that," I purred to him, he was cruel and terrible. I knew that and yet here I was. He put his hand on my crossed knee, I resisted the urge to pull away.

"Do you take what you want my Lady?" He said leaning forward, his hand on my knee stroking slowly. I bit my lip and saw his eyes flicked to that before nodding slowly. He smiled bigger then, his hand on my knee pushed it off my other leg, pushing my legs wider. I complied slowly, drawing him in. He slowly stood as my legs widened and he stood between them, our eyes on each other's. He leaned forward and I gasped as he pressed his lips to my ear, biting the lobe sharply. "I like that," He spoke in my ear, his breath tickling my ear before he pulled away. He held out his hand and I took it, gracefully jumping off the table. "Come with me my Lady," I did and he led me out onto the balcony, where I stood with Jon before. He looked out onto Winterfell, his eyes scanning the grounds.

"It is all yours my Lord," I told him, hiding my anger as his men lowered the flayed men banners. He looked at me and smiled devilishly.

"It is," He spoke dreamily, I put my hands on the bannister and watched his hounds being brought into the kennel to join the wolves. He would probably kill the young wolves that the Stark's were training that stayed behind from the war. Ramsey was standing behind me, his blues eyes fixated on the people below. I turned around he looked at me, a smirk growing. I stared at his lips and his tongue darted out to lick it.

"Can I make a request my lord?" I asked slowly, and he looked at me stepping closer before nodding. "You like your hounds, and I have seen them at work, they are magnificent," I drew him in with my voice low and he was captivated. "The Starks bred wolves, I want one of them," I breathed he seemed to process my words.

"Why?" He asked breathily and I leaned forward my cheek inches away from his.

"Because I want it," I said simply and Ramsey wrapped his arm around me pulling my closer to his body. I gasped at his movement which just made him smirk. His hand in my hair tugging it, I relaxed trying not to freak out. His lips were so close to mine and my lips parted slightly. He nipped my bottom lip before turning me around and wrapping his arms around my torso. I was facing Winterfell again, I could see people look at us but I just held back the shame.

"You can have what you want, my lady," He whispered in my ear and I smiled. He unwrapped his arms from me, letting out a sigh. "I must go, do as you like," I nodded back slowly and he smirked. Once he entered back in to the castle and I was sure he could not see me I let out a breath that I was holding. What the fuck was I doing? I knew I wanted to see Sansa or Bran but I could not without raising suspicion. I tapped the bannister as I looked down and I decided to go and find the wolf. I went down passing all the unknown soldiers in my home. When I got to the kennel I could hear the cruel growling of the hounds, nothing like the wolves that used to be here. There was a solider coming out, dragging a crying wolf. It was her, the one that was pregnant. I stepped in front of the solider, blocking his path to go and kill the wolf. He looked up at me and narrowed his eyes.

"Get out of my way," He growled and I stood my ground.

"I request that you release the wolf," I said firmly and he just stared at me and smiled.

"And who are you? I am under orders of Lord Bolton,"

"I am Alysh Baratheon and I have permission from Lord Bolton to take a wolf. And I request this one," I spoke lowly, dating him to disobey. "Either release the wolf or disobey Lord Bolton," The man released the wolf and stormed out of the kennel. I smiled and grabbed a nearby rope and loosely tying it around the female wolf. I pet her and she seemed to calm down. I looked back in the kennels and I saw a girl leaning on the wall, I was sure she had just seen the interaction. She looked at me suspiciously before disappearing back through the back door. I brought the wolf with me and she happily trotted in the castle with me. A few of guards looked but did not dare say anything. I brought her to my quarters and prayed she was as quiet as Greng said she was. I found a bowl to put water in for her and she lapped some before laying down on the floor. I heard a sharp scream and I ran outside to see guards trying to drag off Rayne.

"What are you doing?" The men paused and looked at me then at each other.

"All the previous Stark servants are to be put into cells, if they do not cooperate then they can choose death," My blood boil and Rayne looked at me, her face scared.

"Release her," I said to them but they just looked at me. "Fine, I will speak to Lord Bolton," This time I did not need to because he rounded the corner.

"What is going on here?" He asked, looking from the guards to me, his head cocked slightly.

"You ordered us to escort all the Stark servants to the cells, my lord," The guard spoke lowly, watching his words careful. Bolton looked to me then and I composed myself.

"She is my handmaiden," Ramsey looked at Rayne and she looked terrified. He gestured for them to release her and they did. "Thank you my lord," I said softly and he narrowed his eyes.

"She worked for the Starks," He spoke lowly and Rayne looked at me.

"No my lord, she worked for me. She has no allegiances to House Stark," I lied and he looked to the girl.

"Bend the knee," He commanded and I nodded as she looked at me. She got on one knee. "You pledge allegiance to House Bolton and to me," She nodded and Ramsey gestured for her to stand. "This is her last chance," He warned me and I nodded firmly. He went down the stairs and disappeared. Rayne looked at me, the guards were looking away and I pressed a single finger to my lips. We both walked into my room and I went and sat on the bed. The wolf looked up before going back to sleep.

"Alysh?" I gestured for her to be quieter, the guards could hear us. "What just happened? Why did he listen to you?" I ignored her questions.

"If he ever asks, if anyone ever asks I never liked Jon. I despise living here and I despise the Starks. Promise me you will say it," She looked at me, I was deadly serious and she nodded. "We can never speak about this again," I spoke and she nodded again. I let out a breath, rubbing my face. I wanted to see the Stark siblings, they were alive for now but I was not sure how long that would stay that way. We stayed there, quietly together. Everyone we loved was detained and our entire home sacked. What was I going to do? A guard called me for dinner later, escorting me to the main room. Ramsey was there, so was his father and his step mother. I took a breath and planted a smile on my lips. Ramsey stood to greet me and I curtsied to his father.

"Lord Bolton, such an honour to meet you," He looked at me suspiciously but gave me a small nod. I kissed Ramsey on the cheek before we both sat down.

"So this is the woman?" His father asked, eyes like ice, and Ramsey nodded. "Alysh Baratheon, betraying the Starks was a large move what made you do it?"

"The Starks," I scoffed for effect. "They are strong militarily but they have no ambition. My father forced the marriage, he made me marry Jon, the bastard," Lord Bolton raised his eyebrows.

"Ramsey is a bastard," I turned to the bastard and smirked. Ramsey looked at me, blue eyes curious and waiting.

"Ramsey is a Bolton and he is ambition and strong. Jon is emotional and not driven," Ramsey smirked back, his hand on my thigh. His fingers lightly touching the fabric of my dress. Lord Bolton looked pleased and nodded to his son.

"What did you do with the Stark children?" Ramsey's father inquired, as we all began to eat. I feigned disinterest at the comment.

"They confined to cells, locked in," He says lowly, I did not see the fathers response but he did not protest. When we finished our food, Lady Bolton excused herself. Ramsey hand on my thigh rose, and I looked him my eyebrows raised. He looked at me under his eye lashes and I bit my lip. Lord Bolton was still there but Ramsey pulled me onto his lap. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled my lips to his ear.

"With your father here?" I whispered, nipping his ear. He growled under his breath and pulled my hair back. My neck exposed he sucked at the skin. His father cleared his throat.

"Ramsey," Lord Bolton warned and Ramsey just glared back. I smirked at Ramsey and raised my eyebrows again, daring him. Ramsey grabbed my jaw, pulling me closer. I pushed the urge to panic away.

"You are a vixen," He growled lowly and leaned forward taking my bottom lip between his teeth. Before kissing me, I almost leaned back from the movement but instead kissed back roughly. Lord Bolton stood up, screeching the chair on the floor.

"Ramsey!" He called, Ramsey pulled away and raised his eyebrows at his father. "You will be married in a week, keep it in your pants until then," Bolton growled and Ramsey rolled his eyes.

"Like you did with my mother?" I smirked at Ramsey's comment and he just grinned back cruelly. But Ramsey did release me and I stood slowly, straightening my dress. I did not look at Lord Bolton, my eyes cast down.

"May I speak to you my Lady?" He asked, I looked up at him and back to Ramsey. Ramsey nodded and waved for me to go. I walked to Roose and he gestured for us to be out on the balcony. I took a breath, scared. The older lord held the door open and I stood against the bannister as he came over and stood across from me.

"Is there something wrong my Lord?" I asked with a slight tone, while I could be passive around Roose it would not really go with the persona I was selling to his son. Roose raised his eyebrows at my tone.

"I do not trust you," He spoke simply, I was not surprised but I was worried about his words.

"That's unfortunate my lord, your son seems quite taken with me," I said smirking slightly, Roose narrowed his eyes.

"You want something, it is obvious. This act you are putting on might work for him but it does not for me," My heart pounded in my chest but I just smiled innocently.

"There is no act my lord," I assured him, I drew my bottom lip into my mouth and I saw his eyes flick down. I could not believe what I was going to do. I took a step towards him as he looked down at me, his blue eyes confused. I brought my hands up to pretend to fix his shirt moving it back to place. My hands slid down his torso and his hand went to my jaw, grabbing it like he was going to ask me to stop. I looked up at him and saw his lust filled eyes. His hand on my jaw softened and his eyes slid to my lips as I parted them slightly letting my bottom lip pout. His thumb ran along my lip barely entering my mouth. I smirked, he lied he did fall for the act. I sighed softly as his thumb left my lips, he pulled away. Stepped back towards the door before looking back at me.

"Fuck," He whispered as he disappeared back into the castle. I took a massive breath thinking about what I just did. I stood straight and walked back into the castle looking at where Ramsey was still sitting, I went towards him with a smirk. He pushed me back on the table with his hand on my hip. I crossed my legs slowly and he raised his eyebrows.

"Did I tell you to cross them?" He asked, my heart pounded but I just bite my lip.

"No, but you did not tell me to open them," I sassed back and he raised his eyebrows.

"Open them," He commanded, I slowly uncrossed my legs and opened them slightly, Ramsey's eyes were fixated on my legs. There were guards everywhere but Ramsey did not care. "Wider," He spoke again and I did. I hated myself inside. He put his hands on my knees, pushing under the dress. I gasped as he ran them upwards, leaning back slightly. He smirked at my reaction, too bad it was fake and I wanted to sock him in the mouth. "My father thinks we should wait, what do you think?" He asked seductively, his hands high on thighs.

"We should," I spoke breathily, Ramsey raised his eyes brows. "Does not mean we have to," He smirked then and pulled me closer to him. His hands between my legs and I fought off the want to cry.

"We will," He spoke and he stood up and walked out of the room. I regained my composure, standing up and straightening my dress again. _I miss you Jon, I am sorry_. I walked back to my quarters, the castle quiet and dying. I undressed and lied in my bed, staring at the ceiling before crying silently. I knew what I was doing, I was trying to save all our lives but still it felt like shit and I was so ashamed. Days passed and Ramsey teased me and I played him. The wolf stayed in my quarters. I did not see any of the Stark siblings.


	13. Chapter 13: Saviour

**A/N This is my longest chapter yet and most definitely the most disturbing so please be careful reading it. Warning: Rape, Sexual violence, Death, PTSD, Fear.**

One morning Rayne looked at me and then thought about something. She looked at me again, wide-eyed. "What?" I asked she was scaring me.

"You haven't bled since you have been home," She commented, I thought about it before sitting down on the bed shakily. I touched my stomach looking at her with fear in my eyes.

"I am pregnant," She nodded, tears welled in my eyes. I started panicking, I could sacrifice myself but I could not sacrifice a baby. If Ramsey found out he would kill me and the baby. Rayne held me as I tried to calm myself. He would not find out, Robb would be back within a few weeks and I would not begin to show yet. But if Ramsey wanted to have sex. I took in a sharp breath. "Ramsey can not know," Rayne nodded quickly. I touched my stomach again and let a few tears fall before I composed myself. I got ready and headed down to the main room, Lord Bolton and Ramsey were both there. Ramsey stood and greeted me with a kiss.

"Are you both ready for the wedding tomorrow?" Bolton asked and I feigned a smile and nodded. Roose's eyes were on me, suspicious. I smirked back, picking up a piece of bread and seductively putting it between my parted lips. The older lord stared before shaking himself out of it and looking away. The two Boltons were talking about the North over food but I just did not say anything. "Walden Frey is weak if the Young Wolf makes it passed him it is a clear shot here,"

"If that happens we slaughter his army," Ramsey spoke and his father did not look as convinced. Interesting. They continued speaking but I just ignored them. I thought about the baby, Jon's baby, and I was truly scared of Ramsey Bolton. "What are you thinking about?" Ramsey asked rousing me from my thought.

"Nothing my lord," I said simply, Ramsey narrowed his eyes at me and I regained my concentration. "Our wedding," I concluded and he smiled.

"What about our wedding?" He questioned getting closer to me.

"Our wedding night," I smirked as he winked and kissed me. I could see Lord Bolton stare at me, my lips as me and his son parted. Ramsey pulled away then and continued eating and I did as well. Later Ramsey left and I went to the balcony and looked over Winterfell. It was filled with soldiers I did not know and men who hated the Starks, I resisted the urge to touch my stomach knowing people would be watching. I thought about how I was expected to have sex with Ramsey tomorrow night, with Jon's baby in me it made me feel sick and vile.

"Winterfell is beautiful," Someone spoke and it was Ramsey's stepmother. She was a large woman and quiet, seemed kind.

"It is even more beautiful now that the Boltons have control," The women did not speak and I could tell she did not agree.

"The flayed man sigil is so disturbing," She spoke then and I did not know what to say. If I agreed it showed I was against the Bolton's.

"It is a bit violent but that's what the Boltons value, strength and firmness," I spoke and the women looked at me and narrowed her eyes.

"You seem like a nice woman, what are you doing with Ramsey?" She questioned, oh no. "Jon Stark was known as a kind and loving man. How do you go from that to Ramsey?"

"I do not know where you heard that from, Jon was weak and overemotional. Constantly angry that he was the bastard child before Robb named him a Stark just to shut him up," My words hurt me and I hated saying them. The woman seemed to give up but she did not seem convinced. She was smart, and I doubt I could seduce her. "I heard you are pregnant!" I said to her and she smiled nodding.

"Yes I am, Ramsey is not thrilled about it. Scared it'll change his status as Bolton's son," My heart clenched for her in fear, just Ramsey would kill me for my child, he would kill her if hers was a son. She touched her stomach and I smiled as she did. "You really begin to see it after five months, it begins to feel so real," She tells me and I smiled brightly, I could not hide it.

"That's wonderful, I am so happy for you," I said, not trusting myself to say anything more than that. She seemed like a genuine woman, I was scared for her. The night came and I was awake for most of it, my heart pounding in fear for what was to come. I was going to marry another man, have sex with another man. When the morning came I spent it getting ready with Rayne, bathing and doing up my hair. I made her do my hair all up, nothing like my hair on the wedding night with Jon. This wedding was taking place at night so I had all day to dwell on it. When evening came there was a knock at my door, Rayne and I looked at each other and Rayne went to get it. Standing there was Sansa Stark. She looked at me, her eyes tired. She was dressed in a servant's dress, nothing like I had seen her in before. My dress was large and over the top, red to represent the flayed man. "Sansa," I said, Rayne closed the door behind her.

"Bran told me," I let out a breath of relief I could not take it if she believed I was a traitor. "Ramsey is making me walk you down the aisle," I furrowed my eyes brows but it did not matter, he was just trying to see if he could push my buttons.

"How is it down there? Is it terrible?" I asked whispering quietly. Sansa shook her head slowly looking at me.

"No, it is not pleasant but it is better than dead. It is better than marrying that monster," She said to me softly, we really should not be talking about this. "Alysh he is going to want to have sex,"

"I know," I looked at her simply and she looked like she was going to cry.

"You did this for me,"

"If I do not... please tell Jon that I am sorry," I told her and she shook her head against my hand.

"Tell him yourself," She said back, we both took a step away from each other and took a large breath. We went out together and I pretended to refuse her arm and Ramsey just watched us. We said the words together and I feigned a smirk at Ramsey. I could feel Sansa watching me and I knew she knew now. Ramsey and I walked back to the castle, the witnesses following. We got back to his room and as he closed the door behind me I took a breath. I knew I would hate myself, despite hating Ramsey my body was going to react to him. I would do anything now that I knew I was pregnant.

"Take the dress off," Ramsey commanded and I smirked, untying the dress slowly and pulling down my body. I was bare in front of him and he smiled devilishly. "Sit," I bit my lip and sat slowly on the bed knees together. He glared at me and I raised my brows.

"Something wrong, my lord?" He growled and stepped forward so he was standing above me.

"Legs open, wide open," I gathered the courage and opened myself so I was exposed to him. His eyes scanned me, he seemed to like what he saw and he pushed me back roughly climbing onto me. His mouth attacking mine, using his teeth and his tongue he ravished my mouth. I made all the right sounds, hating myself and wanting to cry. I pulled his hips into mine flushing his body along mine and he growled biting my bottom lip hard. I whimpered and he laughed evilly. I tugged at his shirt and he pulled it off leaving him bare-chested. He was nothing like Jon, so rough and angry. He sucked at the skin on my neck, leaving bites going down towards my boobs. He kneaded and sucked at those as well. I arched into him whimpering and moaning. He was violent, like everything he did. Finally, he pulled his pants down and smirked at me before entering me swiftly. I gasped and he enjoyed it as he began to pound into me. I resisted tears, trying to give out the right noises. "I bet," He sucked at my neck probably leaving a bruise. "Jon Stark never fucked you like this," He said and the words hurt me, I did not want to think about him.

"Oh god no," I gasped out as he groaned and grunted into me. I put my hands in his hair tugging and pulling as he pounded into me. It took him long to finish and I was disturbed and begging for it to end. Finally, he finished and pulled out. He continued kissing and groping me for long after that and I still had to pretend and feign interest. I hated him and I wanted to cry but I could not.

I spent days just having sex with Ramsey and Rayne just watched me walk around the hold when he was not around, depressed. But in front of him, I was a whore, wanting him all time. I looked down and I saw red hair, but it was not Sansa, it was Ros. I knew Ramsey was out hunting, he had told me himself. I pushed off the banister and made my way downstairs my mind panicking. When I reached the first floor I stopped as Roose and Ros walked in, her following him slowly and I could see the tension in her. Her eyes met mine and I only saw guilt. She was going to sleep with him. What if he hurt her? What if he did something to her? She was Jon's friend I could not let that happen. I leaned on the stairway nonchalantly and called out to the older lord. "Hired a common whore, my lord?" I asked with a raise of my eyebrows. Lord Bolton's blue eyes snapped to mine and narrowed with suspicion.

"What is it to you?" He asked with a slight tone, his eyes looking me over. I pushed off the wall and went to Jon's friend and the Lord. His face following me as I wanted to him.

"She is pretty, what are you going to do?" I asked with a slight smirk, Roose's eyes followed my movements as I circled Ros. I pretended to look her up and down, but really I was anyway, checking if she was injured anywhere. She seemed alright for now but her eyes tried to follow me as I walked around her.

"I have heard the whores in Winterfell are special and take pain well," Ros's eyes widened and fear shot through me. I stopped in front of my new husband's father looking up at him with fake curious eyes.

"If you wanted pain you only had to ask me," I purred to him, a hand on his chest. He did not fall as easily this time, he pushed my hand away and grabbed the redhead by the wrist pulling her away. What was I going to do? He could not hurt her, she was innocent in all of this. Just some common girl and yet here she was. She looked back at me shaking her head softly like she knew my act would not work. "Why not, my lord?" I called out as a last-ditch effort, Roose spun around anger in eyes. He dropped Ros' hand and took steps towards me, I held the urge to run away from him, his expression murderous.

"I am not fucking stupid, my son might be my blood but I know he would not hesitate to skin me alive if I touched you," Roose growled loudly, I shivered in my boots but only smirked at him, swaying my hips as I walked towards him. I took his hand and placed it on my shoulder tilting my head at him innocently.

"You are touching me," I commented slyly, I could see Ros looking at me over his shoulder begging with her eyes for me to stop. Roose's eyes flicked down to my face, emotion passing through them. He looked behind him at Ros, her blue eyes wide and back to my face. He touched my face with his hand and I leaned into his touch, my heart pounding. His hand was cold, eyes unwavering. What he did next shock me. His hand fell from my face and instead took long steps towards Ros unsheathing a dagger as he did. When he looked back at me his dagger was to the whore's throat and a scream left my lips before I could control it. All my false confident was gone and my resolve cracked. "Please! Do not hurt her!" I cried out and Roose only smiled, he had beaten me. Ros' eyes were wide with fear.

"I knew it was all an act, my lady. The seduction, betraying the Starks. You were playing us," It was too late to deny it, he had seen my fear. Everything crumbled under me. I had my child in me, Jon's child and the Boltons were going to kill me with him inside me. Roose's knife dug into her neck and she cried out in pain.

"Please, I will do anything! Do not hurt her," I was crying then and I slid to my knees begging him for mercy. My knees fell on the hard stone floor of Winterfell, my heart was pounding and my stomach constricting. This was it. I looked up at the lord with tears blurring my vision.

"Anything?" He asked slowly and I nodded desperately, anything to keep her alive. Ros was crying too, in fear or from looking at me I could not tell. Death was staring her in the face. Death took her as I saw the knife slid open her throat and the lord dropped her body to the ground. I screamed as crimson went everywhere. Roose stood above me, looking down as I cried. I could see her body, life draining out of it. She gave two gasps as she choked on blood before she was silent and her body went limp. She was gone. He gave me no time to mourn as he pulled me up by the wrist roughly. I let him take me, no energy left to fight him, I only stared at the blood splattered floor as I cried. His hand was in my hair pulling my head back to look at him, my neck strained as he did. "I would kill you, only my son would like the honour," His breath on my cheek, close and threatening. The heat his breath left behind contrasted the deep numbing cold I felt spread through my body.

"I would have done anything," I choked out through my tears looking at the lifeless body of the redhead before back at the Lord's face. She was Jon's friend. Her skin even paler than before, making her hair look like fire. The Lord looked down at me, like a doll in his arms he held me up. His eyes were intense as he looked at me, his lips parted slightly.

"It is unfortunate, you are the most beautiful girl I have ever met," He spoke with a wistful voice. I was taking large breaths, my heart pumping from the ordeal. Now it was my turn to die. He still had not let go of me, his hand painfully around my wrist and the other arm wrapped around my waist. "Stand up," He growled lowly to me and I pushed my legs under me as his arm unraveled from my small body. I was standing then, but I did not feel like it. My mind so far away, body so limp I could barely hold myself up.

"Please, just kill me now," I begged him sobs going through my stomach, at least Roose would make it quick. Ramsey would torture me, pull my nails from my fingers or skin me alive. If the way he fucked gave me any indication he would draw out my pain, elongate it. The pain I felt when he penetrated me would be nothing compared to the pain of torture and death. I stood in front of Lord Bolton begging for him to take my life before he told his son. His blue eyes looked down at me, his eyes searching my face. He did not speak, letting my slowly sobs and breaths fill to air, I avoided looking at the body below us. His hot hand was still on me, I noted that it felt hot now but so cold earlier. He released my wrist and the hand went to my face again like he did before. His thumb brushing the tears away from my flushed cheeks. This time I did not lean into him but away, I did not want him to touch me, he killed my friend. When I tried to pull my face away he tightened his hand around my jaw locking me to look up at him. His eyes searching myself, but it did not feel like when Jon did it, it felt invasive and personal. Oh god Jon, Ros was dead and soon I and our child would join him. _I am so sorry Jon, I could not save either of us_. Roose leaned down pressing his lips to mine, I tried to shuffle backward away from him but he wrapped his other arm and pulled me closer. He stuck his tongue into my mouth making me cry again, softer but with even more pain. He was not going to keep me he was going to draw out my death, in a much different way than his son would. When he finally pulled away his face was inches from mine as he looked down upon me. I squeezed my eyes shut fear pulsing through me. "Why?" I whispered softly taking large breaths to control my tears. His hand was no longer gripped my jaw but was still on my face stroking my cheek almost lovingly.

"As I said, you are so beautiful," He said in a yearning voice. The lord was much older than I was, I was slightly younger than his son even. I was the one who tried to seduce him, it was my fault. His hand slid off my face and I let out a breath I was holding in. He released my body letting me stand on my own, I wrapped my own arms around myself feeling colder than I ever had in Winterfell before.

"Please, he will torture me, you know it," I begged the Lord softly, but I knew it was futile. I was a traitor, he would let his son do as he pleased. He looked at me, what he said was a beautiful woman begging him for mercy.

"My son will do as he sees fit, I can not kill you, my lady. It might be today, or tomorrow, or in a week. We have larger things to worry about right now than a traitorous wife. Continue to satisfy him sexually and you might just live," Lord Bolton spoke to me warningly. I did the only thing I could do, I nodded refusing to meet his eye. He walked away then without another word and I took a glance at Ros' body, her beautiful red hair. I wiped away the tears and stepped into the Northern air on the balcony. I struggled to comprehend what had just happened, the death, Roose and his promise to tell his son but I would not know when. I was going to die, I was sure of it. I stood there, controlling my emotions and my breathing. I was there so long I heard the horn and the gate open for Ramsey as he returned from a hunt, his snarling hounds entering Winterfell first before he followed with a body of a stag trailing behind him. He glanced up at me and the balcony a daunting smile cross his face and I upturned my lips but I was afraid it looked more like a grimace than a smile. He jumped off his brown horse, sliding to the ground and allow his men to take away the horse and the carcass. He whistled for his hounds who were harassing a stable boy, they bounded after him as he brought them into the kennel. Even seeing him, knowing he did not know yet, made every nerve tense and my heart pound in terror. When I entered back into the room I realized I had completely lost a sense of time. The body was gone, no trace of what had happened. I was certain Roose did that on purpose, it gave him time to tell Ramsey when he needed to, wanted to. Ramsey pushed open the door of the castle, I stood to wait for him painting on my normal expression that seemed so much harder to do now.

"How was the hunt, my lord?" I asked politely, he came towards me pulling me into a deep kiss. I had to will the urge to push him away to go, I needed to pretend, perhaps even better than before. His arms went around my waist to my ass cheeks and I hummed in false pleasure. I felt his muscular abdomen with one hand and another around his broad shoulders. I knew he would want to fuck, hunting turned him on. Violence turned him on. We were out in the northern air but still, his hands hitched up my dress, exposing me to the entirety of Winterfell. Someone called his name and he pulled away, an unhappy look on his face. He turned to look who it was and it was none other than Lord Bolton. He spoke to his son about meetings and discussing Stark's northern advance, Robb. Even Robb could not save me now.

"Does that need to be done now, father? I am slightly busy right now," He spoke with a low tone. His hands were still hitching my dress up and he turned to his father so he could see me.

"Your wife can wait," He spoke and I heard the message for me. His ice-cold voice piercing into me, reminding me of the dead girl that would soon be me. The red hair that would be brown. My child inside of me; dead. Ramsey growled under his breath cussing at his father in my ear before dropping his hands from my ass letting my dress cover me again. His hand was still on mine as he pulled me towards the castle once more.

"She can come then," He spoke my heart dropped. What would he do in front of all those other men? Anything, was the answer. Roose looked at me with his cold eyes and I flinched away unknowingly to my husband.

"You want her to hear about the Stark advance?" Roose asked slyly as they walked in, I walked quickly to catch up with the hand pulling me along. His grip tight on my fingers.

"Why would I care about that? Robb is so green his dire would be a better war commander," I scoffed to them both, Ramsey gave me a quick smirk which I returned as we walked. In reality I had heard Robb was an excellent war commander, touch and strong. The Northern armies marched South with him which has never been done before in history. Roose's gaze was blank before looking back to his son.

"He has won every battle do not forget son, he is not one to be underestimated,"

"Two battles does not make him a war commander, it is my dear elder uncle you should worry about but alas he will not be marching north anything soon," I grumbled back as Ramsey sat me down, Roose across from us looking at me between narrow eyelids.

"Keep to things you know whore," Roose growled back and I looked to Ramsey in slight shock that his father would say that in front of him. The boy only laughed deeply at the comment and I bit my anger. I painted on a devilish smile to the older lord, this act would continue on. The advisors around us were looked oddly at me sitting at their table, I did not want to be there.

"Only a whore for Ramsey my lord," I replied with a wink to my husband and I could see the other men look at me with lust. I resisted a shudder at all their dark eyes. They began their conversations, speaking about how to contain Robb Stark if he made it passed the twins. Robb. How I wish he were here. I did not want to see the violence Jon would unleash when he got here, if he got here in time to save me. Robb would be calculated and just. Robb never let emotions dictate his work, his honour was higher than that. The conversation seemed to slow down and I felt Ramsey's hand on my thigh, pulling the dress up so he could touch my skin. I lifted my hips to invite him in silently, not that I had a choice. Roose could tell; I knew he could with the way he was looking at me. Intense and unwavering. I knew he knew where his son's hand was climbing up my thigh while I waited for him to kill me. I was astonished that there was not an inch of sympathy in the older lords eyes. I swore I saw some humanity in his northern heart when I begged him to kill me, he knew what his son would do to me. Now there was nothing, no empathy nor care. My hands were in front of me, on the table where the map was sitting. I could see the wolf heads that represented Robb's armies, the entirety of the north bar the Bolton's of course. I could see the stags, five of them. Each representing over 25,000 soldiers. Two golden roses, next to two of the stags. Renly, Loras. And most likely Jon. I had no idea where he was on this map. Where was my white wolf? I resisted the urge to touch the map to find my ghost, my love. Roose's eyes were on my hands, they were clenched together as he listened to the words of the Frey men that traveled north with them from the twins.

"The young wolf cannot siege the Twins without splitting his troops and then we can attack one half with this army and the other with my father's," The man spoke and I felt Ramsey's hand on my bare crotch, feeling my folds and I let out a shuddering breath. I could see the cruel smirk of my new husband, masking my shutter as arousal and not fear.

"We will not leave this castle, let them come to us, Frey. Let Robb Stark try me," Ramsey growled lowly, his hands on me feeling my wetness. I was biting my lips forcing away any sounds that might emerge from my lips. Ramsey leaned into me lips to my ear and I arched into him slightly feigning attraction. "How does Robb Stark like to be fucked my lady? I am certain you know," I furrowed my eyebrows at him, did he truly think that or was he trying to get a reaction out of me? I painted a smirk on instead.

"I am unsure my lord, I never got the chance to try," He chuckled lowly at that in my ear kissing the lobe, his finger entering me and I struggled to keep my hips still.

"Perhaps when I take him prisoner you can," My blood chilled at his threat. He would never touch Robb. I squeezed my eyes shut as his finger thrust into me. A soft sigh let my lips against my will as Ramsey's lips moved away, his fingers harsh in me.

"The white wolf is missing in the field my lord, there have been no sightings south of the twins as our scouts have never returned. We are unsure of his location," Ramsey's hand on me pulled out, his face furious. My face was flushed and red from his contact which hide my interest at them mentioning my true husband.

"How can someone be missing? Where was he last seen?" Ramsey growled his hands on the table now, the hand that was in me a moment ago. I leaned away from him as his angry words filled the air like strikes. Roose glanced at me before back at his son.

"Jon Stark is one man, he will not be an issue for our army. He does not command men," Roose countered calmly. They underestimated him, so did the Queen and he took back two of her prisoners in a cross attack. Then later took back me by running directly into the lion's den.

"Not an issue?" Ramsey scoffed standing up, he was increasingly angry and I flinched away from his words, Roose noticed again. "The last we had seen of him he out smarted the Queen, all her men, and Tywin fucking Lannister. His elder brother holds the Kingslayer and he took the imp in one fell swoop. That bastard did that to get back his sister and his wife," All the eyes were on me now and I stayed quiet down-casting my eyes. "What do you he would do to get back his entire family?" I will give my new husband credit, he was much smarter than the other men. Jon was not to be ignored.

"We will find the White Wolf, he will not come to Winterfell," One of the other men promised and Ramsey sat down roughly. The conversation continued to supplies and weaponry. The Bolton wrapped an arm around me, pulling me onto his lap. Everyone noticed and even the man speaking missed a word or two. They would not say anything, not after they already angered their younger lord. A hand pulled back my hair letting him kiss my neck, nipping at the skin. His other hand was on my clothed breast kneading it. In front of all the men. I turned burying my face in Ramsey's shoulder as his hands explored my body. Exploring, like he did not violate every inch of me already. Like he did not pry into every surface of my skin. His hands ghosted passed my stomach, where my baby sat, Jon's baby. That was my first act of defiance against my new husband, an unplanned one.

"Do you not like them looking at you my slut?" He asked with a playful tone and I thought of how to reply.

"Your father is unhappy my lord," Roose was, his eyes daggers at me as his son got distracted from the meeting. "I think he does not like me," I said between slightly gasps as he pinched my breasts and nipped my neck.

"Not like you? No, no my lady. He wants to fuck you," Ramsey growled under his breath. I thought about what happened earlier and I was sure about that. I was straddling Ramey, facing him with the advisors to my back as he kissed at my collarbones. I let out soft sighs ignoring the men behind me, they were not going to be the one who were going to kill me.

"This is ridiculous Lord Bolton, you let your son prance around here with that woman practically fucking during our meeting," The Frey growled, I looked back at them with a flushed face and a pretend smirk. Ramsey quietly chuckled, his lips on my skin with a smile. Roose made eye contact with me and my smirk fell. "Let's not forget she is a Baratheon and we let her sit in our meetings. She married the white wolf perhaps she knows where her former husband is," His voice growled, I could see the accusation in his eyes.

"Do not be dramatic Lord Frey. She is fucking stupid, thank the gods she is good in bed," Ramsey spoke cruelty his hands wrapped in my hair. I narrowed my eyes with raised eyebrows daring them to say something again.

"What if she's a traitor?" Frey countered back and Roose looked at me with raised eyebrows, I held a breath. Ramsey moved me back to the seat next to him, his arm still around my shoulder. His other hand grabbed my face roughly and I stared at him with wide eyes. This was it. He looked down at me, his blue eyes looking into mine.

"Are you?" He growled at me and I quivered in fear. I did not move terror through me, was he going to kill me. His fingers digging into my flesh as I did not respond. His hand released suddenly a smirk on his face. I let out a breath my hands gripping the table. "What the fuck does it matter? All I want is for you to fuck me and you do that anyway," I nodded slightly still confused by the shift in his tone. Did that mean he would not kill me even if I was loyal to the Starks? Ramsey nodded for me stand up and I did. "Get out," He commanded me and as I went to leave he slapped my ass hard with a laugh. I walked away holding back tears now that he could not see me. I headed to my chambers seeing Rayne outside. She looked at my face with a grimace and we headed into my room together. I lied on the bed, hugging the fur close to me. The she-wolf pranced on to the bed beside me her soft fur touching me as she lied down. She was not ghost but she was close enough.

"Alysh?" Rayne questioned I shook my head as I cried, I did not want to talk to talk. I thought of the dead whore whom my husband, the real one, cared for. I cried for her and for myself. "Please my lady," My handmaiden begged me, I looked at her with red teared eyes.

"I do not want to die," I cried and after that she stayed silent. I let myself cry until I could no longer praying that Ramsey would be held up in that meeting longer. Then he would not come here, and fuck me again. For hours I was left alone, only Rayne sitting in the corner. The she-wolf on my bed. I wanted my ghost, my love and his dark eyes soft hands. Finally I put myself together, Rayne watched as I stood smoothing my dress and washing my face. She redid my braids for me, giving no indication I had been sobbing. I thanked her with a soft voice as I left out my room. I walked to the balcony, seeing the meeting was over and Ramsey was not anywhere to be seen. Perhaps Roose was telling him letting him know of my deceit. I stood on the balcony staring out at the wide North landscape. There was movement in the woods and I looked closer thinking it was guards but I saw a flash of white. I walked around the edge of Winterfell looking out into the woods trying to see what I saw. Then as I got towards the corner where there was not a guard station I saw white again. Except this time the white stopped and looked up, red eyes. It was Ghost. I looked around but could not see anyone in the woods. Jon had to be near if Ghost was here. My heart swelled and I did not know what I could do. I walked back towards the castle and stood back there watching. Ramsey came out and I looked at him seeing if there was any indication if his father had spoken to him. He turned me around and pressed his knee between my knees opening my legs. I gasped at him as he touched me through the dress. I looked below us and there were people looking up at me. He kissed me roughly his hands grabbing my wrists and holding them against the bannister. I arched into him and his hand pulled up my dress. Knowing Jon might be near made this seem even more wrong. His hand stroked me down there, in front of everyone and I sighed, pretending I loved it. He stopped then and dragged me to his room, he fucked me from behind like some common whore. I guess it was fitting, that was what I am now. He fell asleep after, his arm draped over me. But I stared up at the ceiling hoping what I saw was true.

* * *

We had Ghost with us. It was a small mission group. Me and four Northern fighters. We needed to get in silently and kill as many as we could before opening the gates and letting twenty more men enter. They were hiding in the forest, as we had moved in the night before. We were nearly seen so many times but we were here and it was dark now. I could see the candles in the towers of my home, the one they had taken and violated. I heard the rumors the accusations that Alysh was married to Ramsey Bolton. When I heard I was furious, she had betrayed my family but in the end I was only distraught. I thought she had loved me, the way she looked at me and touched me, I did not think someone could false that. She had told me she loved me, laughing at Renly's camp I saw it in her eyes. Either way I was here to get back my family and my home, regardless if she was a traitor or not Ramsey had to pay. I sat watching, there were only four guards in the towers and I knew it was our time to move in. We shot them all down with quick and quiet arrows. One of my men scaled the walls of Winterfell before opening the gates to let the three of us in. I felt the satisfaction as the knife slid through the guards throat. _That is for my sisters,_ I thought to myself. They might have been my half siblings but I loved them and this was my home. Someone opened the main gates and I watched as my men clad in black ran in. Never had such a mission been made to take back a castle, but we were winning so far. The alarm sounded, a horn but it was far too late we were already in. I ran into the castle, killing the guards in there. _That is for my brothers._ It took awhile but when I made into the main tower and into the bedroom that we saw Ramsey enter a few times. Ramsey was there, clutching his stomach and Alysh there as well. Her hands were red with blood and I could see the lords bloodied stomach. She was naked clutching the knife with her small hands and I could not help my pause at her face of fear. That was not the face of a traitor.

* * *

The bells woke up Ramsey but I grabbed for the knife on the side table before he could move. He looked at me a smirk on his face, "Do it," He dared me, like he thought I would not. I took the knife and stabbed him in the stomach, too scared to kill him. Even with everything he had done to me, I did not want to kill a man. He shuddered as I pressed it into him and I felt the satisfaction. I pulled the knife out, clutching it close to me as my body shook in fear and terror. I had stabbed someone. The door swung open and I took a sharp breath in as Jon stared back at me with dark clouded eyes. Jon. I wanted to go to him, to hold him but the look he gave me spoke all I needed to know. He thought I was a traitor. I was sitting here, naked in Ramsey's bed, it was clear what I had done.

"Get changed," Jon spoke quietly his voice rough. No compassion, no love. He hated me. Ramsey's hands were pressed to his stomach his breath shaking but he still managed a smug look through the pain.

"Your wife was a good fuck Jon Stark, I enjoyed her," Jon's face was enveloped with rage as he looked from me to the Lord. He grabbed the injured man off the bed but his clothes, his large hands around his neck. Ramsey was looking at me then as I began to stand with shaking legs and put my dress back on. "My father told me," I paused as I looked to Ramsey's ice eyes. There was no anger towards me, just the same expressions he always looked at me with, predatory. "He told me you were loyal to the Starks, he told me about the dead whore. The redhead," Jon's eyes snapped to mine as tears came to me. _Ros_ I mouthed to him and I could see the despair cross his face.

"If you knew why did you not just kill me?" I asked back with a bite and Ramsey still managed a laugh as he was held in Jon's arms.

"I told you, you were just someone for me to fuck," Jon lost it then, punching the lord until his head bled and he no longer spoke. He looked just like Ramsey now, bloodied and angry. I had never seen him fight before, I did not like it. He let out a breath as Ramsey's body went limp.

"Your siblings are in the dungeons," I said quietly, he looked at me and broke the stare down. He dragged Ramsey down the stairs until he found one of his men, telling them to tie him up. He ran down to the dungeon and I stayed in the main room. I waited for painful minutes before Jon and the Stark siblings came back up. Sansa ran to me and embraced me, I had not seen her since the wedding. I cried then, sobbing into Sansa since I had not been allowed to all this time. She finally released me and Jon came over, the Stark siblings gave us room.

"Bran told me," He whispered looking at me, his eyes searching mine.

"I am sorry," I said faintly and he shook his head. We both just stared at each other, I knew I was covered in hickeys from Ramsey, there were bite marks and bruises all over me. More of Jon's men came in dragging the dead body of Roose Bolton. They all looked at me, disgust in their faces. They heard what I did with Ramsey, they thought I was a traitor.

"Whore," One of them whispered as they walked by but he did not leave. Bran grabbed his shirt as he walked by.

"Do not ever say that to her again," The boy growled, the man looked at him wide eyed. The man stuttered something about me marrying and fucking Ramsey Bolton. "She married Ramsey Bolton to save my sister," Bran growled but I did not want to hear this.

"Bran do not," I whispered, he looked at me eyes trained on mine. He let go of the men and the man stood back up, straightening his shirt.

"Alysh, you saved my life and all of my family. You think I am going to let them call you a whore?" Bran asked, Sansa cringed at his words. I just wringed my wrists, rubbing my hands. What I had done with the Boltons, the pain I went through, was nothing compared to having everyone know what I did, having to talk about it.

"I am a whore, I slept with Ramsey Bolton,"

"He raped you Alysh!" Bran growled back and I just wanted everyone to stop talking about it. The men's eyes all on me. Young Rickon looking at me, and Arya as well. All the Stark's who I did this for. I wanted it all to stop. I could still feel his hands, Roose's lips, Ramsey's fingers in me. The way he violated me was so personal, so intimate. I would never feel the same again, I realised suddenly. I was crying then; I would never be the same. "Just because you had to pretend to like it so that he would not kill you does not make it not rape. What you did was brave and took courage," I took a deep breath, my breath shaking and cracking. His hands, his lips, his teeth. Blue eyes with a matching smirk, I wanted it to stop.

"Alysh he is right, you saved me. I would been violently raped and them probably killed," Sansa spoke softly and I began to sob. Holding myself with my own arms trying to get the feeling of Ramsey away. Jon came over taking me into his arms, I struggled against his hands. He should not touch me after what I had done. All I could feel was Ramsey, his eyes, his smirk.

"Alysh please," Jon held me tighter and I panicked trying to push him away violently. All I could feel was fear. Would Jon ever love me after this? Would I ever be able to move pass this? I scratched at his chest and arms.

"Let me go!" I cried out, choking on my own terror. "Please," I begged and Jon let go. I fell into the wall behind me, leaning up against so I did not fall to the floor. My breath was harsh as I held myself together against the wall. I could feel them all looking at me and I swore I heard Sansa speaking asking to help me but Jon held her back. I looked up and through my tears I could see his hurt expression, the pain in his eyes at seeing me like this. Jon barked out an order to get the men out and to take the Bolton's with them. I was still shaking the cold stone on my fingers. I felt an arm on my shoulder and I shook whomever it was off. Sansa. "Don't touch me, please, please," I begged through my tears my voice violent. Everything was crashed down on me like waves. It was fitting, I was a storm princess. Like the waves of Storm's End that killed my grandparents I was drowning and I did not know how to make it stop. The Bolton's might not have killed me with a knife but they did in other ways, more horrifying ways.

"Alysh it is alright. What you did, you did for us. Do not feel guilty; Ramsey is a prisoner, Roose is dead. They cannot hurt you anymore. They will never hurt you again," It was Arya's voice that rang clear, she did not touch me. She knew I could not take it. She was leaning in front of me her small body unthreatening.

"They will always hurt me, how can I ever forget this?" I cried to her. She took a breath, her eyes not sad or pitiful, she just looked at me. There was no judgement in her eyes, she was genuine. I could breath again, breaking over the waves to fresh air.

"You can not. You will not ever forget what happened here. But we will always be here for you, you can talk to us, you can listen to us, whatever you want we will be here. The North will remember this and we owe you everything. You are our Lady Stark," She promised me and somewhere during her words my sobbing subsided slightly. I looked at her dark Stark eyes that held no anger or despairs, her eyes were my anchor line and I pulled myself up; I nodded. I barely knew what it meant but she seemed to, she straightened up and looked to her siblings. It seemed Rickon and Bran were gone, only Sansa and Jon remaining. I leaned my head back on the stone taking in large breaths trying to fill my lungs again. The waves were pulling back, letting me breathe. "You should go rest Alysh, we will still be here in the morning," I nodded at her suggestion but I looked to Jon there. His face was neutral but I could still see the sadness behind the look. I held out my hand, tears still on my face. I wanted to know if he could still love me. If he didn't, if he couldn't I couldn't do this. I was alone for so long with those monsters, they flayed me, and I couldn't be without him anymore. He took my hand.

We went up the castle and to my room, my real room not the one I shared with Ramsey. I went to sit on the beg and Jon's hand slipped out of mine. He had not said anything, his posture stiff and unyielding. Did he hate me? I needed to know. "Say something," I choked out to him, and Jon just looked back at me, opening his mouth but not saying anything. I needed to know. "Say something, get angry, yell, cry anything is better than this!" I shoved him backwards, I just wanted him to talk to me. I needed to hear him speak. Utter anything I did notcare, just speak to me Jon.

"I am sorry!" He yelled and everything seemed to stand still. This was not anger, this was despair. It was the eye of storm, the beginning of something completely different and I was not sure I could survive it. "I am sorry I sent you home. I am sorry I heard rumours that you betrayed us and I believed it. I am sorry!" I looked at him in shocked at his outburst. This was better than silence. I was still shaking, tremors in my fear but this was what I wanted, I wanted to know. "I am so sorry Alysh," He said much softer than before and my tears were flowing again, not that they had ever stopped. His voice was what I wanted, what I looked for all those days. My white wolf, my Lord Jon, my lover, was here again.

"I slept with another man," I choked out and Jon just leaned down in front of me taking my hands in his large ones. His fingers soft and caring, not harsh and cold. No fingers digging into flesh and lips sucking bruises, this was real. "Ros died because of me! The things I did Jon, I can not… I can not" I cried to him and he shook his head slowly letting me cry.

"You were raped Alysh, gods I am so sorry. I cannot imagine," He said to me, like only now he was realising himself what had happened here.

"Ramsey, Roose. The things I said and did for them. I can not forget that," I cried and his hands on mine were unwavering, a strength pulling me back to shore. My lifeline holding me to solid land so I did not get blown away in the storm.

"You did it all to stay alive, to keep my siblings alive. It will never be your fault," He promised me softly and I thought about what he said. _Did it all to stay alive._ Was that it? Was my one life so precious I went through that for? No, there was so much more than me. I felt it inside me, I knew it was my imagination but that fire that fuelled me. Growing inside me like a flickering flame of the Lord. I needed to tell him.

"I did not do it just to keep myself alive," I whispered Jon looked at me his eyes confused. I took his hands in mine and put it on my stomach. On the flame that grew within me, our flame. "I am pregnant Jon," Jon's eyes widened, his dark eyes startled at my sudden admission through my tears.

"Is it..." Jon said letting the question hang, I shook my head slowly.

"It is yours," I told him, his mouth fell open slightly. He could not believe it and neither could I. It was the one thing that came out of this, the one thing worth it all. "I know this is terrible timing—but I knew before I ever slept with Ramsey, it is definitely yours," At least I had that good memory, our baby conceived so romantically before I left. I remember the kisses on my bruises, the quiet whispers. Everything I could have wanted and more. It was what kept me going, that memory.

"My gods, I am going to be a father," Jon breathed out and I nodded at him smiling through my red eyes. He smiled at me despite the terrible situation at least we had this, this one good thing. He looked happy for a brief second, the despair gone. But it came back quickly and his eyes showing how hard he was thinking, looking at his hands on my stomach.

"Do not over think it Jon," I spoke and he just looked at me. He pulled away his hands, the moment gone. He took a shaking breath sand his eyes fell on my neck. I touched my skin, knowing there were hickeys covering them and bite marks. Evidence of how Ramsey used my body, how he fucked me. "Are they bad?" I asked softly and he nodded stiffly. Just then there was a noise and Jon looked around suddenly only to see the she wolf. He jumped back in shock and I could not help but laugh. She jumped onto the bed beside me, her lazy gold eyes.

"It is the breeding wolf, from the kennel. I saved her when Ramsey killed the young wolves," I told Jon, I petted her soft fur and she just went right back to sleep. _Thank you for helping me girl._

"How did you convince Ramsey to keep her?" I let the question hang thinking of how to answer it. I thought of his hands on my body, his rough unyielding hands. How do I answer that Jon?

"I do not think you want me to answer that," I reminded him softly, and his eyes locked with mine. The moment between us flexing like electricity in the air, gathering lightening before it ever struck.

"What was he like?" I looked at Jon, thinking we were not going to talk about it anymore. Well at least I did not want to and I knew he was asking about the sex. What could I possible say to that? That it felt like he was flaying my skin every time he touched me, pulling my finger nails out or my hair. That is what it felt like Jon, death.

"Jon," I sighed in response and he just sat down in the chair, resting his face in his hands with a sigh.

"I am sorry, you are right. You do not have to say anything," I knew I was going to anyway. I would do nearly anything Jon asked.

"He was terrifying. He is rough and violent. He enjoyed showing me off, leaving marks. Doing things in front of other people, ordering me around," I whispered, Jon cringed at the what I was saying. "Every time he touched me it felt like he was killing me, every time," My voice barely above the wind outside as I told him.

"I am sorry," Jon breathed and I just pursed my lips.

"It is nice to talk about it, I never got to say a word for fear of him finding out," I told him honestly. We sat there in silence, the few times that when we were together we were not touching. It was sad but I knew that there were things we had to fix, to get over before we could be that close again.

"How do you want him to go?" Jon asked suddenly and I realised he was asking me how I wanted Bolton to die. I thought about it so many times but now that the time was here I did not want anything to with him.

"I do not care," I said finally and Jon just nodded.

"Tomorrow then," He said and I did not protest. The earlier the better. Jon stood slowly and I realized he was going to leave. I looked at him with a desperate look. "You should rest Alysh, you need time to process what happened and so do I. I do love you," Jon reminded me with a sigh but I could tell it was hard for him to leave as well. He loved what I once was, not what I am now. What if he could not love what I was now?

"You are right, I will try and sleep," I said and Jon left me to my thoughts. Alone finally, but Jon was not right it was not nice being alone. The dark air choking me and cold air chilling me to the bone. I stared up at the ceiling blankly, all I saw was him looking down at me. Striking blue eyes that carried darkness and lust. _Whore_. My own head whispered to me and the wind agreed. Hands, teeth, gripping me. I tried to calm myself but the darkness was all consuming swallowing me whole. I started sobbing to myself again, wrapping the fur around me but then it just felt like his arms holding me. There was whining and scratching but the she-wolf was on the floor and was still. I could see under the door, white paws scratching frantically. He began howling loudly as desperate as I felt. Ghost. The sound made me feel worse, I had to make him stop. I pulled myself off the bed and willed myself over to the door, my breaths sharp and rough. My throat burned with my crying. I pulled the door open and the dire knocked me over, pushing himself into me as close as possible. His nose on my face, like he was placing small kisses on my skin. My ghost. I held him, wrapping my arms around his frame only to realise I could not reach. The dire had grew even more, from where I was sitting I was shorter than his back. He was still whining lowly, his red eyes searching me for something wrong. Everything is wrong my wolf, I wanted to tell him. I heard footsteps and I flinched away holding the wolf closer, I was safe with him. Someone loved me still. The wolf tensed and growled slight but I felt him turn to meet whomever was coming. He seemed to see the person and dropped his growl instantly. I realised he did that because I was scared but whomever it was was not to be fear.


	14. Chapter 14: Endings and Beginnings

I heard Ghost's desperate whining and scratching. I was sitting in the main room of Winterfell trying to figure out what in seven hells I was going to do. They told me taking Winterfell was going to be hard but keeping it, fixing it, that was so much harder. The Bolton's army, split between Dreadfort and here pledged their swords to Lord of Winterfell. In earnest they hated their lords' cruel ways. My fingers dug into the table, fuck the Boltons. Fixing the aftermath of this was going to take a long time and might not ever be fixed. I had seen the lost looks in my siblings eyes, little Rickon traumatised by the whole ordeal. Arya was first and foremost just angry. She was always angry that little spitfire, she wanted to kill Ramsey herself. Sansa was holding herself together but I could see the despair. All of them were terrified by what happened but Alysh. Gods Alysh, I could not do it. Watching her tear herself apart. Her small body now made her look barely more than a child. She was filled with terror, the things she went through unspeakable. My hand on the table gripped tightly, my fingers painful at the contact. What he did to her, it was unthinkable. Rage filled me and I wanted my brother in that moment, he was the closest thing to my father now. What would he do? How would he help her? I needed him now to tell me what to do, how to contain this rage I held. Ghost howled and I released the table, trying to figure out what the damn dire was making a fuss of. By the time I followed the noise to Alysh's room the wolf was quiet. I could just see his hind end sticking the room and I approached I could hear him growl. Was he growling at me? When I got closer I understood why he was growling at me. Alysh was holding his large frame, I had notice how large he had gotten even in the time she had been away. She was tiny, holding onto his white fur torso. She was gripping like he was the last thing in the world holding her to this earth. Perhaps he was. She looked up at me as I stood over the two of them and she flinched at my gaze. I softened everything, sliding to the floor beside her. I did not want her to fear me, I would never hurt her like they did. She had gone through so much, I did not need to add to it. Ghost between us but I could see her eyes hiding in his fur as she cried. She was sobbing again, desperate sounds like she was drowning. What could I do? She spoke before I could think of anything, her voice cracking and painful, "I wish I were dead." Everything in me shattered, all the love I held for her crushed. How could she ever say that?

"Never say that," I spoke back, slightly too roughly and she flinched from my rough words and Ghost stiffened between us. I would never hurt her, boy, I thought to the wolf.

"All I can feel is him, his hands, his teeth, his fingers in me. I want it all to stop, but I am not sure it ever will," I cringed at her words, unable to imagine the pain of being violated like that. Ghost sat down and then her small hand was on me, gripping my arm tightly. "Help me Jon," She cried softly and I could not. I did not know what to do, how to help her.

"I can not. I do not know how," I begged her and that made her cry more her hand slipping from my arm. Desperately winding my brain to think of something to say that might make it better. "I will always be here, I know I have not been but that changes. Even if you do not want to see me, touch me, nothing, that is fine but I will be here. I will always love you," She was shaking her head when I speaking, not looking at me anymore but into the fur of my dire. I wanted to take away the tears that were flowing down her face, the fear in her bones. I wanted to hold her to touch her and make her feel better. But I knew it was not that simple anymore.

"How do you know?" She asked softly, know what? She looked up at me, red eyed and tearful. Her eye contact on unwavering as she spoke. "How do you know you still love me?" I let out a shaking breath at her question thinking of the child she was carrying, my child. How could she think I would not love her? Ramsey, the Boltons are the answer to that. That is why she believes I would not love her anymore. I realised that was likely the cause of some part of her terror, the fear that me, or Robb, would hate her for this event. That we would be mad that she slept with Ramsey. That would be more painful than Ramsey, at least psychologically for her.

"Will you let me hold you?" I asked softly and her brown eyes, filled with such fear and sadness, looked at me. She nodded slightly and we both pushed Ghost slightly away, he did not seem to mind us pushing him away. She took my hand and I pulled her up and slowly into a tight hug. "I am so sorry. I do love you, I am furious this happened to you. I just know I love you," I promised her. She was gripping onto me tightly like I would let her go. We stood there and soon I led her back over to her bed, lying her down on the fur. She was still crying but now only quiet racking sobs. I placed a kiss on her cheek as I unraveled my arms from under her small body. "I love you," I whispered over and over again until she could believe it again, even if it took years.

* * *

The next morning I awoke my throat sore and face streaked from tears. Jon was gone, but I remember his words, _I love you, I love you_. Over and over again he whispered it with a soft kiss on my cheek. I changed into my stark green dress, glad I still had it. I grabbed the pink and red dress bringing it down outside and tossing into the fire that Jon's men lit for the banners. They all smiled as they watched the dresses and banners burn. It was later when I watched a man drag Ramsey outside. He was already close to death, we were doing him a favour. One he did not deserve.

"You are very lucky to have a women like that. Her skin so soft, it bruises easily too, a little rough handling. I think she really liked that, being ordered around," He was speaking loudly to Jon who walked behind him. Jon's face was set, I knew it took him a lot to control his emotions in times like this. The men all looked at me and I just stood quietly, hands clasp together. Fear was pulsing through my veins despite knowing there was no way he could hurt me from over there. "Alysh why did not you tell your husband you like being pushed around? Or am I your husband? I guess it is hard to tell now..." Jon was looking at me and I just stared back before putting my attention back on Ramsey being lowered down onto the block. "I am sure any of you would like a go with her, trust me it is worth it," I could see Jon clenching his fist and I shook my head. I just wanted it to be over. No violence, no torture, just over. "She was very compliant, too compliant. Asking me to fuck her, begging for my cock in her," The other men cringed at his words, none dared to snicker. Jon unsheathed his sword. "She takes cock down her mouth like a pro, did you teach her that Stark?"

"Any last words, Lord Ramsey of House Bolton, before I sentence you to death?" Jon asked mechanically.

"Enjoy her Jon Stark, I really did," He said simply, he looked up at me his blue eyes meeting mine before Jon raised the sword and lowered it on his neck, slicing right through. There was no anger his eyes, no betrayal. Only that normal smirk on his face, even as he died. There was no relief in me as I watched him die, no happiness that he was dead. What was wrong with me? I looked up to see Sansa, Bran, Arya, and Rickon watching as well, all of them looking relieved. The body and head were taken away to be burned with his father as well. Jon wiped his sword before sheathing it and coming down towards me. Why was I not relieved? I wanted to be, I wanted to be happy that he was dead but all I felt was dread.

"You did not have to come," Jon said softly, his eyes look drained. I wonder how long he would been listening to Ramsey ramble on about me, what Ramsey had told him about what we did.

"I did," Jon gave a slight nod, I thought about his eyes as he looked at me. Blue eyes will haunt me now. "How long was Ramsey talking for?" I asked softly, the men began to disperse back to their jobs, a few of them giving me looks as they walked by. Jon glared at a few of them and they scurried off quickly, afraid of my husband.

"A while. Far too long," Jon conceded, I sighed looking around at the Stark banners being lowered. Winterfell was at peace for now. I did not feel at peace, I felt broken.

"I thought I would be relieved," I admitted to Jon quietly and he looked down at me with understanding eyes. He was always kind.

"It is hard, Alysh, it is not fixed just because he is dead," He reminded me and I nodded at his truthfulness. He was right, everything Ramsey did does not disappear now that he is gone. It is still there, it still happened.

"Lady Bolton?" I inquired thinking about the kind pregnant woman.

"She is being watched by some men, we do not know what to with her," Jon admitted and I just thought about her. "She can stay here until she gives birth and then we decide what to do with the baby," I looked to Jon and he did not meant my eye.

"You aren't going to kill it are you?" I asked and Jon did not even have time to reply. "You are going to kill a baby, it hasn't done anything!" I exclaimed angrily.

"It is a Bolton, a legitimate Bolton," Jon hissed back and I moved away from him. How could I be near someone who thought killing a baby was alright, regardless of the parents.

"You do not kill babies for the mistakes of their father, or their brother," I growled and Jon just pulled away from my angry words.

"We aren't going to kill it Alysh," Jon spoke finally, I took a breath in relief. "It is not my decision though," Jon reminded me.

"Why not? You are Lord of Winterfell until Robb returns, you are a true Stark now," I told Jon roughly and he looked confused before he nodded.

"You are right, we will talk to Lady Bolton and I can make a decision when it is born," Jon finally gave in and I nodded. I looked to the kennels where there were howling. Ramsey's hounds were vicious and did not seem to listen to anything, they were to be killed if they could not control them. Everything was being fixed and yet I still felt dread. "Alysh?" He looked at me, dark kind eyes.

"I am still scared," I told him honestly, he looked like he wanted to touch me but he did not. "People aren't going to believe that this is your baby, but I know it is," I said quietly, Jon just stayed quiet. He was doubtful it was. "I swear it to you, I would not lie about this," Never would I dare lie about that, not to him.

"I know, they'll believe you, they'll have to. It'll be the next Lord Stark and they'll love him," I raised my eyebrows at Jon and he laughed lowly. "Or Lady Stark and she will be the most beautiful woman in Winterfell," He smiled and I could not help but smile back.

"You always know what to say," I laughed and Jon just shook his head. I looked up at Sansa looking curiously at me, I had not told her yet. "I have to speak to Sansa," I said to Jon, flashing him a smile before running off.

"What was that about?" Sansa asked lowly, she was dressed back in her normal dresses, looking much happier. Just then Arya came over as well. All the Stark women together.

"I have something to tell you both," I began, they both looked at each other. "I knew before Ramsey and I.. I am pregnant," I just said quickly. Sansa looked at me wide-eyed, exactly like her brother did.

"That's amazing!" She exclaimed finally and I laughed as she embraced me. Arya just smiled, I knew she would not get excited about something like this but at least she was not angry. Sansa doted on me, telling me to ask her for anything and everything I wanted. I spent the rest of the day trying to keep myself busy, helping with cleaning up. I was sitting in the training ground, sharpening the blade that Jon gave me that I never got to use. It was still beautiful.

"I am guessing you should not swing that when you are pregnant," Arya commented softly, I looked up at her and shook my head.

"I should not, but I can. One last time," I said to her, a smile appeared on Arya's face. She backed up and I stood to meet her. We spared lightly, barely hitting our swords together. It was therapeutic, mind-numbing. It was what I needed. Suddenly Arya stopped and looked up, I did the same only to see Jon watching us. You could tell he was not happy.

"I guess we should stop," Arya said quietly and I just shrugged and took an over dramatic bow.

"It was worth it," I joked and Arya just shook her head knowingly. "He did give me the sword and I never got to use it," Jon did not confront me about it, I did not see him the rest of the day. The days passed and my bruises from Ramsey healed but my relationship with Jon did not. He kept his distance acting as Lord of Winterfell not seeing me. Arya noticed, even Bran and Sansa noticed. I had to come to the conclusion that Jon did not love me anymore. I went to the stables one day, going to feed Firewolf. She was a lucky horse, after I got kidnapped from Renly's place, Jon took her with to the next one, along with my sword. She was my ride back from Renly's camp to Winterfell and here she was. When I got there Bran was already sitting by his horse as he nuzzled into him. I gave him a nod as I passed him.

"Want to go riding?" He asked, I looked at my stomach that was not even growing yet. "It will be fine," Bran said quietly, how could I not believe him after what he did for me. We got the horses tacked for us and we headed out together. Bran was quiet as we trotted out of Winterfell, Summer and Ghost trailing behind us. "He will come around, he always does," Bran said and I just looked at him.

"That's what Robb used to say," Bran nodded at that and we cantered off together. I missed Robb, he would have helped me in a time like this. I wanted to see his face when I told him I was pregnant, just like Jon he would have been so happy, happier even.

"Lady Bolton will give birth soon," Bran spoke as we began to circle back to Winterfell.

"I hope Jon does what is right for that baby. It'll be only months older than ours," I said and the younger Stark just nodded. We entered back into Winterfell, the direwolves running ahead. When we got back to the castle I saw Jon, standing in the middle of the grounds, Ghost circling around him. He stared at me, I nearly shrunk away from his look. The stable boys grabbed our horses, Hodor helping Bran off and I slid slowly back to the ground on my backside rather than the normal way. Summer trotted off with Bran back into the castle and I went to meet Jon.

"What do you think you are doing?" Jon asked his voice set, I took a breath. He was angry, I could not take him being angry. I still felt terror in the night, this overwhelming fear that did not go away. Jon was not there to hold me, to hold me. He did not want to be.

"Going riding, with your brother," I stated the obvious and Jon narrowed his eyes.

"It is dangerous! You are carrying my baby and you go off riding. Anything could happen!" Jon said, his voice raising with each word. I could not take it anymore, the emotions too much. I could see men looking at us and I flushed with embarrassment.

"Your baby?! It is my baby too Jon! You can not just keep me holed up all the time. You do not come and see me. You practically ignore me!" I yelled back, Jon did not back down. Not this time, not with this circumstances.

"So what? You put our child in danger because you are angry I will not see you? I did not think you were a petty person, but I guess you have changed," I let the words hang in the air and Jon's face dropped with realization of what he said.

"I have changed," I said quietly and I turned around heading back into the castle and towards my quarters. I could hear him yelling at me but he did not chase me. I laid on the bed, the wolf jumped on the bed next to me and curled near my head. "You know what it is like being pregnant, did it suck this much as a wolf? Did not think so," I said to her as she sighed and fell back asleep. There was a knock at my door and I knew it was Jon. I stood and opened the door, Ghost looked in his red eyes locking with the she-wof. "Would you like something Lord Stark?" I asked obnoxiously.

"Can I come in?" He asked softy his eyes on mine.

"I do not know, Can you? Do I have to ask your permission for everything now?" I still stepped away and let him in before closing the door behind him. Ghost sniffed the wolf but Jon commanded him to get back.

"I am sorry, that was the wrong thing to say," Jon apologized and I dropped my annoying behaviour.

"It is true, I have changed. Maybe I am not the person you love anymore," Jon looked hurt at that, his face fell. Jon looked me over, eyes slow and purposeful. "Many things have happened, Jon, things I can not change and neither can you," I reminded him firmly.

"Things have happened but it never changed who you are Alysh, you are still who I love," Jon spoke looking at me, I swallowed deeply tears coming to my eyes. He held out his hands and I put mine in his, his hands wrapped around mine and he slid to his knees. I looked at him in confusion, his hair cascading along his face. "I am sorry I haven't been there for you and that you feel like what happened has changed anything. This is our child and you are carrying it and I love you and always loved you. That should not change," He whispered, I looked down at him tears in my eyes. "I do not want to be Ramsey, I should not tell you what you can and cannot you. You are free to do as you see fit," He spoke as he rose, placing a kiss firmly on my cheek. When he pulled his lips away he was still standing close, his large frame towering over mine. "Alysh?" He whispered when I had not moved or responded to his words. Instead I just hugged him, tightly and like I never wanted to let him go. He wrapped his arms around me relaxing into it. We stood there, embracing each other for long minutes.

"I still want it all to go back to that night at Renly's camp. With the drinking and the soldiers, and Robb," I whispered and Jon nodded.

"Robb will be so happy for us," Jon spoke softly and I knew he would be. We broke apart and I moved to the desk, picking up a quill. Jon cocked his head at me and I held out the quill.

"We can tell him," I said softly. Jon took it, sitting down and beginning to write a letter to his brother.

* * *

"My lord there is a raven for you," A man called, I sighed and took it from him. We had just won a battle, a hard battle from the South, bodies were splayed everywhere, nurses running around. It was horrific. I looked at the seal, Starks. I opened the letter quickly, hoping it was not bad news but quickly realized it was not.

 _Lord Robb Stark of Winterfell, Warden of the North, My brother,_

 _I know you must be busy and I hope you remain healthy and safe but we have news. Alysh is pregnant carrying my baby, I hope it may be the next Lord of Winterfell but she hopes a Lady. We both pray for your safe return to meet your niece or nephew. Until then, fight strong and true._

 _Lord Jon Stark of Winterfell, Your brother_

I smiled widely at the letter, rolling it up and keeping it in my pocket. While away it was so hard to understand what was going on back home, I heard about Ramsey and Alysh's marriage and the rumours of her betrayal but I knew they were not true. I always kept faith with her.

* * *

Jon and I were trying to spend more time together, but between his Lord of Winterfell duties, it was difficult. I was beginning to see a change in my body, my stomach widening. Lady Bolton was right, it made it so real. The sun was lowering in the sky and I was walking around Winterfell, outside of the castle grounds. I passed by a few houses and market sides that were closing up. "Lady Stark!" A voice called and I turned to see a woman standing, a baby in her arms, and behind her the little girl I met a while back.

"Good evening," I greeted both of them nodding my head as they curtsied. "Marri, how are you?" I asked and the little girl gave me a small wave.

"We wanted to ask how you were going m'lady," The lady began, her northern accent strong.

"Things are better," I said honestly, the little baby in her arms began to awaken, holding out its arms and yawning. I smiled widely at the baby's little arms and fingers outstretched.

"We saw you in the castle when the Bolton's were holding control, he was a horrible man," The lady spoke, I pursued my lips and nodded at her words. I looked at the little baby, its wisp of blond hair. "You can hold her m'lady," I looked at the women as she outstretched her arms, she nodded encouragingly. I took the small baby into my arms mumbling nonsense to it softly. It is little face pursued in confusion, her little hands holding my finger.

"She is beautiful," I whispered and the women smiled at me.

"Soon you will have one," I was taken back by her words, we had not told anyone outside of the castle about my pregnancy. She looked knowingly at me a smile on her lips. "A mother always knows," She spoke and I just smiled looking down at the baby. Her pale skin and blonde hair was just adorable, everything about her made my heart swell. "Your husband.." The woman sort of trailed off and I looked at her.

"He will be a phenomenal father," I spoke honestly and the woman nodded happily. The baby began to get unrestful, her face contorting in stress. The mother took her from my arms, bouncing her until she quieted. "What is her name?" Her lights eyes looking at me.

"Alyia," I realized why she was looking at me strangely, she named this baby I had never met based on my name. I teared up a little thinking about this. She looked behind her and I knew she had to go.

"If you need anything, do not hesitate to ask for me," I told the woman, and she promised she would. I said farewell to Marri who hide behind her mother's legs. I headed back to the castle, mind filled with thoughts of babies and families. That was going to be me, I thought breathlessly to myself. I went up to the balcony of the castle watching the sunset over the North.

"You are a natural," Jon commented from behind me, I turned to look at him but he just came and leaned on the banister as well. "I saw you, with the baby," He explained and I smiled at that. Jon would make a good father, he might not think it but he would.

"She is very cute," I said simply, I took a step closer to Jon, touching his arm with my hand. He did not move away but just kept looking out onto the training grounds. I took his hand in mine and placed it on my stomach. He turned to look at me then, his hand could feel the rounding of my stomach, the sure sign of what was to come. Jon's face was just in awe and I laughed softly at him. "Ours will be cuter," I promised and he nodded quickly agreeing with me. Took his hand off and wrapped an arm around me, holding me close to him. Our coats matching as we stood on the castle together. "I missed you," I whispered barely over the wind and he shifted.

"I have been here for a week," He spoke softly but he knew what I meant.

"I miss us then," I conceded and he pulled me tighter. I missed how close we were, barely able to keep hands off each other.

"I am sorry," He whispered to the wind but I knew it was not his fault, it was just as much mine. I pushed myself into him closer, the cold winds blocked by him. His head turned to face me before he leaned down to kiss me. His hands cupping my face and bodies close. I kissed him back, feeling what I missed all this time. Then we stopped, resting our foreheads against each other. His arms still wrapped around me, keeping me warm. "Is this alright, my doe?" He spoke rubbing my shoulders and I swelled at the nickname that I had not heard in so long. I nodded pushing away thoughts of blue eyes and rough hands. When my eyes flickered open I saw a deep brown, home. We walked to his chamber through the halls, his arm holding me close. I looked around Winterfell and all I could think about was the Boltons. I pushed that all away, they were gone. Jon was here, he would keep me safe. Ramsey and Roose are dead, they are not coming we got to his chamber Jon closed the door and look at me with lustful but loving eyes. He took steps to me and I took steps back until I was backed against the door. I looked up at him, looking at the brown and brown, the wolf. When he leaned to kiss me, lips soft against mine all I could think of was the flayed man. I moved my lips away but Jon did not seem to notice, his hands wrapping around me. I was trapped between his arms and the door, my heartbeat rising and not in arousal. My panic was building, wind in a storm as it gained speed. My hands went to Jon's chest but once again he did not seem to notice, mistaking it all as arousal.

When our lips broke I spoke, "Jon." but quickly his lips were on me again. Panic peaked and I pushed hard at his chest tears in my eyes. Quickly he pulled away, his arms still on me. He spoke my name with a frantic voice as my entire body trembled. _I bet Jon Stark never fucked you like this_. Was all I heard in my mind, the man that tormented me for so long. I was crying then, he ruined everything for me. He ruined my home, my body, my love. Everything I cared about he took away. Jon's hands were tight on my shoulder and I shuddered but he did not let go.

"Alysh, please," He begged, asking me to speak to him but instead I tried to pull away from his hands, feeling the hard door behind me.

"Let go of me! … Please, please," I sobbed and immediately the hands disappeared and I leaned my entire body against the door as Jon took a step away. I hugged myself with my hands, trying to make the feeling of harsh hands disappear.

"Gods, I am so sorry, what have I done?" Jon breathed to himself, my eyes were shuttered shut so I could not see his broken expressions. "Sit down, gods… I will go get someone… just sit down," He spoke frantically and I did as he said, sitting on the edge of the bed as the door opened and he disappeared. Jon, not Ramsey, I reminded myself for the thousandths time. I heard rushed footsteps return, light, and small ones. _What happened?_ I heard someone ask, a small voice, Arya. "We were kissing, I — gods I am so sorry," Jon said desperately. Arya help me, I thought but when she spoke I realized I said that aloud.

"I am here for you. What do you want?" She asked me with a small calm voice and I could see her leaning down in front of me. I took sobbing breaths trying to calm myself. "You are home Alysh, you are safe. Jon loves you so much, he did not mean to scare you. He cares endlessly about you, I do as well. Everyone in Winterfell loves you, no one wants to hurt you, not anymore," Her soothing, calm words entered my heart making me listen to her. They loved me. I took shaking breaths which were slower and calmer. "I am so proud of you, you can do this. I know you can. Take large breaths and get yourself back — bring yourself back to us," She spoke and I did. Pulling myself out of the depths, letting my lungs breath again. I put my hand out for a lifeline and Arya grabbed it tightly saving me from the deep ocean of my pain.

"I am sorry," I whispered when my sobbing slowed and breaths became deeper. Arya was leaning down in front of me still, her small hand in mine. I looked down at her small frame and she smiled softly shaking her head.

"Never apologize for what that monster did," She said firmly and I stared back before nodding ever so slightly. I looked at her face, her dark Stark eyes and hair. She was home and when I glanced up at Jon I only felt relief. His dark eyes were filled with concern, fear, sadness. That was the difference, it was not contempt or smugness like the Boltons but only good things. Arya's hand on my squeezed and she sat on the bed next to me. She was so young and yet she was helping me, she was so composed and hardy that she was the Stark sibling that gave me the most comfort. "What do you need now?" She asked barely a whisper and I looked at Jon. He was something I needed, but not now. I wanted this fear, the constant terror gone. I only knew one person that could give me such reassurance. Bran. He knew things, thing we would do and think before we did. I wanted him to tell me everything would be alright. I yawned instead leaning into Arya's small shoulders. Bran would have to wait.

"I want to speak to Bran," I spoke as fatigue came at me in waves. I saw Jon frown slightly, likely not understanding why.

"Tomorrow Alysh, you can talk to him," Arya promised me and I nodded. She helped me get unchanged and under the fur. I never knew Arya to be so gentle and patient but she was. I sunk into the warm bed, letting it comfort me. Arya went to leave and so did Jon but I called out to him and he came back. His brown eyes concerned. I moved back so he could see on the bed in front of me and I grabbed his hand. "Tell me a story," I spoke like a child and Jon obliged. He told me a story of him and Robb as boys, what their father would do and Arya. Memories of the Starks surrounded me, and I was one of them.

When I awoke there was a knock at my door, singular and sharp. I frowned slightly confused but called for them to enter. Bran was at the door. His mobile chair was immensely useful and he could go places without anyone's help. He rolled in and sat across from my bed flashing me a low smile. "You wanted to see me," He commented and I nodded. I thought about all the things he might see and know. "You will be alright Alysh. Everything gets better and everything works out for a reason," Relief flooded me at the vague words.

"My baby? The Bolton's baby?" I asked and he smiled like being told a secret only he knew.

"Better than you could imagine," I took a breath of relief and thanks to whomever I could. That was what was important, the innocents in this. My baby and their baby, even if he was a Bolton it should not matter.

"Thank you, Bran," He nodded and smile and went to lean my quarters.

"Everything will get better, even you and Jon," Was the words he left me with.

* * *

Over three months had passed since I returned to retake Winterfell. Stannis, Renly, and the Tyrell army were going to siege King's Landing while Robb and the Northern Army were taking the smaller holds. Alysh was very visibly pregnant now, nearly seven months. Obviously, the entirety of Winterfell knew now and the gifts were beginning to roll in. She was beautiful, her motherly glow showing and I could not be happier. I could see the terror in her, that came and went in waves. Sometimes it was so bad I would awake with her gone, or her cowering in the corner. I could do little during these episodes but tell her I was there and loved her. We could never undo what the Bolton's did to her, the everlasting effects endless but she had our baby, they did not take that away from us. Doing everything that had happened. We were eating dinner together when a guard came running, telling us that Lady Bolton was going into labor. Alysh and I both quickly made our way over to find the large lady struggling to breathe in pain.

* * *

Lady Bolton was giving birth, my heart heaved in fear when I saw her. She did not look healthy, the stress of everything made her weak and now when she needed it most she had little strength. "Alysh," She breathed out and I felt incredibly guilty at not seeing her before now. I grabbed a stool and a cool cloth, wiping her face for her. She looked delirious and confused. The Maester said she was ready to begin to deliver. There was screaming, her body flushed and skin sweaty. Jon looked terrified and when a baby was finally pulled from her there was a good reason to be scared. There was far too much blood. The Maester cleaned up the baby, wrapping it in fur to keep it warm. He passed it to Lady Bolton as he tried to stop the bleeding. She looked at the baby, her face so pale.

"You will be alright," I told her quietly as I squeezed her hand but she shook her head, touching the baby's little face.

"You need to take him," She said to me and I looked at her in shock. "I always knew you were a good person and what happened with Ramsey was unforgivable. Take him, raise him to be more like you," She told me, I was crying then as I took the baby in my arms. His hair dark but eyes light, he was a Bolton.

"What about a name?" I choked out to her, seeing that she was going to pass soon.

"Ryley, but make that the only connection to the Bolton's he has," She said, her voice trailing off. Roose, Ramsey, and Ryle. I nodded to her and she touched the baby boy one last time before she closed her eyes. The baby began to cry and I held him close, standing up and away from his mother. I cradled the baby into me, his nose reddened from the cold. Jon was helping the maester as I tried to calm the baby. I took one last look at Lady Bolton before stepping out into the Northern night and walking across to the main room and sitting down near the fire. The baby quieted down once it seemed to warm up.

"Yes it is alright baby, you are alright," I whispered to him, the wolves howling. I was not ready for a baby yet, mine was not due for another month and a half. But here little baby Ryley was. The half-brother of the monster that I married. His little eyes cracked open revealing blue eyes and I took a breath. He was a Bolton that was sure. I knew it'd be alright, there were midwives to help me with my own baby and this one. He would be safe and cared for. He made a few noises and hand reaching out, I touched his little fingers, cradling him in one arm. I heard footsteps and Jon with the Maester was behind me. "Maester can you help get my quarters arranged for a nursery, for two babies?" He gave me a nod and wandered off. Jon looked down at me before lowering himself to the floor as well, his eyes trained on the baby.

"Are you sure you can love it?" Jon asked quietly, his fingers lightly touching the babies cheek. I watched how carefully he was, his lips curled in a smile as the baby made a noise.

"It is a baby with no family, how can I not?" I said quietly and Jon looked at me his eyes confused.

"I do not know, Cat never loved me," I let the words hang in the air. Jon rarely spoke about how Lady Stark treated him. "And Theon.."

"This baby is not a Bastard and he is not a mage from another House. He is the last living Bolton with no family. We can not leave him," I spoke softly, looking at the babies dark hair. "You aren't Cat," I reminded Jon and he nodded placing a kiss on the babies small cheek before helping me up. We went to my quarters, a baby bed was already ready for the Bolton child and all the gifts from other people for my baby was here. I put the baby down and the Maester said he would send for the wetnurse to come and I thanked him. I grabbed one of the outfits that were sent for my baby, dressing Ryley in it and bundling him up.

"He looks like the Bolton's," Jon spoke softly as he looked down at the small baby in the bed. What he meant was he looked like Ramsey.

"He will not be raised as a Bolton, he will be raised as a Stark of Winterfell and perhaps maybe one day he can reform Bolton house, with a different intention," I spoke softly and Jon nodded at that. He would not be like Ramsey. The midwife came and fed him, putting him down for sleep. She told me I could go but I did not want to leave the little baby. I lied on the coach there, pulling the fur over me, watching the midwife dealing with the baby. He cried and fussed all night. I barely got any sleep but when Jon came in the morning after the midwife fed him again I was lying with him on my pregnancy bump. Jon just stopped and smiled.

"You look tired," He commented and I just nodded, I went to sit up only to find that I could not. Jon laughed and took the baby from my arms as I rolled back up. When I went to take the baby back he was just staring at it. It is little eyes looking at him. Jon's eyes were so amazed at the bundle in front of him. "He has his father's eyes," Jon commented and I nodded solemnly, he started to the door not giving Ryle back to me and we headed down together. "I always gave Catelyn the benefit, that I did not understand what it was like to have a baby of someone you hated. That one day I might understand why she despised me. But here with Roose Bolton's son, I do not understand," He spoke softly, in a soothing voice, the baby seemed to like it. He passed me back the baby, rubbing his face softy.

"I do not know how anyone could despise a baby," I spoke back as I cradled Ryle in my arms. We walked in and Sansa was already there with Bran, they looked from the baby to me.

"Lady Bolton?" Sansa asked and I shook my head. I brought the baby over and Sansa peered at him.

"Sansa meet Ryley Bolton," I spoke smiling and Ryle reached out his little hand making Sansa giggle. Even Bran was smiling at the baby.

"Where is he going?" Sansa asked I looked at Jon.

"He is staying here, he will be raised alongside our child," Jon spoke, both of the siblings looked at Jon in shock.

"But the way mother treated you?" Sansa spoke softly and Jon just took a breath.

"I mean no disrespect to your mother but I can not hate a child because of his father or his brother. He would be heir to House Bolton and until he is of age he will be raised here," Jon spoke my words to him and Sansa looked impressed and I just smiled.

"The two boys will raise chaos like you and Robb did," I spoke and all the Stark siblings turned to me, their faces lit up.

"Boys?" Jon questioned and I just shrugged, tickling Ryle's stomach. Bran gave me a smirk and I could tell that I guess right, a son was what we needed.

"A mother has a feeling," I said and Jon just laughed and kissed me.

* * *

"Lord Jon, your wife has gone into labor," The midwife called me, together we ran to my room where Alysh was. Everyone was telling her to breathe, she looked in a lot of pain.

"Jon," She said when she saw me and I went closer and she grabbed my hand. I stroked her sweaty hair, she groaned loudly from pain.

"You are doing so well," I said, super lost on what to do. The midwife was giving instructions and I just tried to comfort her.

"Do you have names planned yet?" The midwife asked, trying to distract Alysh. Alysh screamed out in pain and the midwife looked to me. I shrugged at her, I did not plan any names, I left that to Alysh.

"If it is a girl Sera," Alysh growled out between pain. I smiled at the name, stroking my wife's hair.

"And a boy?" The Midwife asked, lifting her legs preparing her for birth. I was not ready for this.

"Edd," Alysh growled and I looked at her, Edd? My wife's brown eyes smiled back briefly before she groaned loudly again. "Eddard Stark, Edd," My face must've been in shock and the midwife raised her eyes at me. "I already asked Robb," Alysh spoke and I nearly laughed at her planning. The midwife was giving directions as Alysh began earnestly pushing. I avoided looking down there, it took hours and finally there was a baby. Bloodied and tiny, but still my child. And he was beautiful, he.

"It is a boy," The midwife said, bundling him up and handing him to me. I took him in, looking at his thick dark hair. I smiled widely, cupping his head.

"Nice to meet you Edd," The midwife laughed as she began to clean up Alysh. His little eyes popped open and dark chocolate eyes stared back, I let out a breath. Nothing like his brother in the other room. I held him to Alysh and she touched his head lightly with her sweaty hands.3

"I knew it was a boy," She sighed breathily and I laughed softly, she did. I let her sleep, rocking our baby and holding him close. He was beautiful. I brought him next door when he began to cry. I put him next to Ryle, both of them staring at me. One representing the love of my wife and me, the other representing the man who raped my wife and stole my home. I touched Ryley's head, his blue eyes so clear. Edd looked up at me, face red and puffy.

"The two brothers," The midwife smiled and she was right. They were brothers. "Will it be hard for you, to treat him like a son?" She spoke touching Ryley. I took a breath looking at the two boys.

"I hope not," Was all I said and it was true.

* * *

The horn sounded and the gates opened, people gathered around everyone clapping as the horses rode in. The banners of the wolf flying high with their Lord behind them. My wife stood beside me, insisting on holding both the boys together. Robb's black horse rode in and I barely recognized him, his beard overgrown. He jumped off his horse, leaving the horse to walk around before a stable boy grabbed it. He ran to me and embraced me tightly patting my back. "It is been a while brother," I joked but it felt great to have Robb back. When he pulled away he looked behind me to Alysh. His face was in shock as he looked at the two boys.

"They're beautiful," Robb commented, giving each other them a kiss on the forehead and Alysh a kiss on the cheek. My brother looked older, war hardening him but his smile was the same, the glow he had about him. Alysh was so happy to see him, for him to come home and for once no jealous was felt for Robb.

"Meet Eddard Stark and Ryley Bolton," Alysh said and Robb teared up a little, taking Edd into his arms bouncing his nephew up and down making the two-month-old giggle. A woman came up behind Robb, I looked at her and she smiled softly. She was beautiful, tall and pale with dark long hair. Robb looked and me and turned around smiling.

"Jon, Alysh, meet my Fiancée. Talisa," Alysh looked at me wide-eyed, she passed me Ryley. "Robb spoke much about you, you both," She spoke shyly looking at Alysh.

"Robb told us nothing about you!" Alysh exclaimed giving Robb a glare before embracing the women. "Welcome to the family," The women looked pleasantly surprised. Robb came towards me as the women got acquainted.

"Are you sure about this?" Robb asked nodding to Ryley, I held the baby close to my chest.

"They're both my sons Robb," I said to my brother, Robb looked proud of me.

"Even after my mother," Robb commented and I just nodded. Robb passed me back Edd before grabbing Ryley. "Aren't you handsome!" He spoke to the boy giving him a kiss. I smiled at my brother, who was much more of a natural with the babies than I was at first.

"Lord Jon," Talisa greeted and I smiled at her. "Robb speaks very fondly of you and your wife," She said, Alysh was over speaking to Robb then.

"I hope so, he is my brother," I laughed and she gave a small laugh as well. Edd looked around, giving the strange women a look. "How did you meet my brother?" I asked her, looking at the foreign woman.

"I worked as a nurse for the Northern army," She said quietly, smiling at Edd's little hands.

"Did he come in asking for you to stitch his heart?" I spoke as a joke and she laughed.

"Something like that," I looked over at my brother and Alysh, she was tucked in next to him laughed at something Ryle was doing.

* * *

"Fiancée? Really Robb?" I asked smiling at him, he pursued his lips bouncing Ryley in his arms. "We sent you letter after letter about the boys and you did not care to mention you are getting married!" I laughed and Robb just chuckled. His laugh was like music to me. He looked different, his auburn curls were cut off and barely any hair left. His smile was the same, his aura the same. The lord of light showed me his homecoming a few days ago and I tried to contain my excitement and now he was here. It had been so long. s

"He is very cute Alysh," Robb said to me, touching Ryley's little nose. I could see Robb look thoughtfully at the small baby.

"I think about him every day, you should not worry about it as well," I said to Robb taking Ryle from him and giving him a big kiss.

"Think about what?" Robb asked me and I looked at him, my eyebrows furrowed. I looked back at the baby, his smile wide as he looked at who he thought was his mother.

"Think about whether he will think we love him less than his brother. Whether people will hate him in the North because he is a Bolton, a legitimate Bolton. I think about what to tell him about how little I knew about his mother and father. How one day I am going to have to tell him who his brother is," I was choking up at this point and Robb pulled me into his arms, the little baby looking at Robb.

"It'll be alright Alysh, he will be here in Winterfell. He will be safe and loved, he will find out about his family when he is ready and when he will understand what it means," Robb whispered, giving me a kiss on the cheek. I looked over at Jon and Talisa laughed together, touching little Edd.

"She is beautiful Robb," I told him and he nodded and when he looked at her I saw love. In my arms, Ryley made a funny sound before looking at Robb. Both Robb and I just started laughing at the small boy.

* * *

 **AN: And that is a wrap! This is the end of Princess of Summer and Winter... but I do have a sequel that is already written! It is being edited at the moment by me, so leave a review if you want to read that and would be interested. 'Son of Wolves and Stags' follows Alysh, her children, as well as the Stark family. There is far less violence and is more about the family dynamic and the children (mainly Ryley).**


End file.
